Wild Nature
by Satai Nad
Summary: WIP - Après un accident d'avion dans la forêt canadienne, Clarice Starling et Hannibal Lecter doivent collaborer pour survivre. Le plus prédateur n'est pas celui qu'on croit...
1. The Crash

The Crash ****

Wild Nature

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Tom Harris. Just borrowing them.

Chapter 1: The Crash

Clarice posa la tête contre la vitre et regarda le magnifique paysage défiler sous ses yeux. L'avion survolait une étendue sauvage où la forêt s'étendait à perte de vue, ponctuée parfois de lacs gigantesques. Le relief escarpé était à couper le souffle, mais cette vision enchanteresse ne parvenait pas à envoûter la jeune femme, assise à côté du pilote.

Pour la énième fois du vol, elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule à l'homme menotté, endormi entre deux policiers canadiens. Les ecchymoses qu'il portait au visage attestait de la brutalité de son arrestation à l'aéroport de Calgary et la révoltait. Il avait fallu pas moins de 6 hommes pour le maîtriser. Le ruer de coups pour éviter d'être mordu n'avait été qu'une excuse pour se défouler sur lui.

Quand Clarice était arrivée à Calgary trois jours plus tôt, elle l'avait trouvé menotté et sanglé dans une camisole, incapable de bouger. Personne n'avait pris la peine de nettoyer ses blessures et son visage était couvert de plaques de sang séché. Elle avait immédiatement demandé un médecin mais ce dernier avait refusé de pénétrer dans la cellule. En colère, Clarice avait fini par entrer dans la petite pièce. Hannibal Lecter n'avait jusque là pas prononcé un mot. Deux policiers se tenaient à l'extérieur, leurs armes pointées sur lui. 

" Docteur Lecter ? Je vais vous soigner. Je vais d'abord vous débarrasser de votre camisole. Si vous faites un geste déplacé, ces messieurs à l'extérieur n'hésiteront pas à tirer... "

Il lui retourna un regard indifférent qui lui serra le cœur. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

" ... Je n'ai pas envie qu'on en arrive là... " dit-elle en insistant sur le 'je'. " ... alors tenez-vous tranquille, et tout se passera bien. Ok ? "

Il ne répondit pas. Le voir ainsi réduit à l'impuissance et humilié révoltait Clarice. Elle savait à quel point son ego devait être blessé. Clarice l'aida à s'asseoir et enleva la camisole. Elle prit ensuite la trousse de soin et lui nettoya le visage méthodiquement. Clarice essaya de ne pas penser à lui et évita son regard perçant en se concentrant sur chacune de ses blessures. Pendant tout ce temps, il ne la quitta pas des yeux.

" Docteur Marlowe ? Je pense que le Docteur Lecter a besoin de points de suture à l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Vous pouvez venir voir, s'il-vous-plaît ? "

Le médecin pénétra enfin dans la cellule et s'approcha en restant à distance respectable de Lecter. Il examina brièvement la blessure et hocha la tête. Il sortit une lampe de poche et s'approcha pour examiner les pupilles d'Hannibal. 

" Vous pouvez enlever votre chemise ? "

Hannibal Lecter obtempéra à contre-coeur. Clarice se mit à frémir à la vue des hématomes énormes qui apparaissaient sur son torse. Son expression fugitive n'échappa pas à Lecter. Le docteur Marlowe examina sérieusement cette fois les contusions et palpa un endroit particulièrement gonflé.

" C'est douloureux ? "

Aucune réponse. Lecter lui renvoya un visage impassible. Le Docteur Marlowe secoua la tête doucement.

" Question idiote... évidemment que c'est douloureux... "

Il se releva et se tourna vers le shérif.

" Shérif, je veux le mettre en observation à l'hôpital. "

" Pas question ! Nous avons ordre de ne pas le laisser sortir d'ici avant que les équipes d'intervention ne le prennent en charge. "

" Il doit être soigné. Outre les coups qu'il a reçu sur le corps, il a un traumatisme crânien. Vous n'avez pas envie qu'il vous fasse un coma dans cette cellule ? "

Le shérif bougonna quelque chose et regarda Clarice de travers. Il la tenait pour responsable. 

Bien sûr, elle avait remis le shérif à sa place. Hannibal Lecter avait été transféré sous haute surveillance dans l'infirmerie d'un autre pénitencier où son arrivée fit grand bruit. Les autres détenus voulaient voir ce prisonnier hors du commun. 

Lecter s'était muré dans le silence. Même Clarice n'avait pu lui arracher un mot et elle avait tout tenté. Elle avait fait preuve de compréhension avec lui et l'avait presque cajolé. Sans résultat. Excédée à un moment, elle l'avait menacé, tout en sachant que c'était inutile. Elle avait même fini par aborder l'épisode de Chesapeake. Aucun effet. Il la regardait avec indifférence et retournait invariablement à son dessin : la rosace ouest de la Cathédrale Notre Dame à Paris.

Cette indifférence faisait mal à Clarice. Elle tentait de cacher ses frustrations, mais elle savait qu'il savait. Et cela la rendait furieuse. Et il savait qu'elle était furieuse.

On avait préparé le retour du Docteur Lecter aux USA. Une cellule dans une prison d'état l'attendait. Evadé récidiviste, cette capture signifiait la mort par injection pour lui dans les plus brefs délais. Clarice essayait de ne pas y penser et se répétait qu'elle n'avait fait que son travail en le traquant. Mais les agneaux hurlaient. Depuis trois jours, elle ne dormait plus...

L'avion spécial qui devait transporter Hannibal Lecter eut une panne sérieuse en arrivant à Calgary. Le temps pressait et la décision de transporter le Docteur Lecter à Toronto fut prise. On prépara le seul avion disponible sur un petit terrain privé, à l'abri des journalistes. Il y avait beaucoup de policiers au sol au départ et il y en aurait beaucoup à l'arrivée. Dans l'avion, ils ne seraient que deux avec Clarice qui avait la responsabilité de son prisonnier.

L'avion survolait à présent une région isolée. Le pilote avait dû faire un détour pour éviter les flux migratoires des oiseaux en accord avec les autorités. Epuisée, Clarice éprouvait l'envie de dormir, tout en sachant que son sommeil serait agité. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa gagner par la torpeur quand elle entendit le pilote jurer.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" Vous voyez les points noirs devant nous ? Ce sont encore des oiseaux... Ils sont des milliers. Normalement, à cette période de l'année, ils ne sont pas autant au sud. Il faut que je les évite. "

Le pilote vira de bord et refit la même manœuvre plusieurs fois. Il s'apprêtait à avertir les autorités de son changement de cap quand le drame survint. Le petit avion fut percuté par des oiseaux. Aussitôt, le pilote perdit le contrôle de l'appareil qui piqua du nez vers le sol. Un oiseau traversa le cockpit et percuta violemment le pilote qui s'affaissa, inconscient ou mort.

Clarice poussa un hurlement et tourna la tête vers l'arrière. Hannibal Lecter la regardait. Les deux policiers canadiens se détachèrent et se levèrent pour reprendre le manche. Le corps du pilote bascula sur les commandes au même moment et l'avion vira brutalement à droite, envoyant les deux hommes percuter la porte. Sous le poids, la porte ne résista pas et les deux policiers furent éjectés à l'extérieur. Hannibal Lecter ne dut son salut qu'à sa ceinture de sécurité. Il hurla par dessus le vent.

" Clarice ! Les commandes ! "

Clarice poussa le pilote et récupéra le manche. Un des moteurs produisait des ratés depuis le choc. Ils tombaient inexorablement.

" Poussez les gaz ! "

" Quoi ? "

" Les gaz !... la manette sur votre droite ! "

Le moteur droit s'arrêta de fonctionner.

" Moteur droit en rade ! "

" Essayez de le rallumer... Le bouton rouge à droite du manche ! Vite ! "

" Ça ne marche pas ! "

Le moteur gauche s'éteignit et tout fut silencieux, hormis le vent qui s'engouffrait dans l'appareil. 

" Tirez sur le manche à fonds ! "

L'avion poursuivit sa route en perdant de l'altitude et en perdant de la vitesse. Il piqua du nez... vers un lac !

" Accrochez-vous ! " cria la jeune femme.

L'avion tomba et percuta avec violence la surface du lac. Sous le choc, Clarice perdit connaissance.

... A suivre...


	2. An unexpected Guest

An unexpected guest ****

Wild Nature

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Tom Harris. Just borrowing them. Okay?

Chapter 2: An unexpected guest

Hannibal Lecter avait réussi à subtiliser les clés de ses menottes au moment où les deux policiers s'étaient levés. Alors que l'avion s'enfonçait et l'eau envahissait la cabine, il se détacha et se précipita vers Clarice, toujours inconsciente. L'avion coulait à présent. Hannibal eut du mal à la sortir de son siège, mais il y parvint. Il nagea ensuite vers la surface avec Clarice dans ses bras. Il émergea et chercha immédiatement la rive la plus proche. L'eau était glacée : s'ils restaient plus de dix minutes, ils mourraient à coup sûr.

Heureusement, il était un excellent nageur et l'avion n'était pas tombé loin de la terre. Grelottant et titubant, il tira Clarice hors de l'eau. Il lui fit immédiatement du bouche-à-bouche pour la ranimer. Quand elle donna les premiers signes de conscience, il la tourna sur le côté et elle vida ses poumons. Elle toussa et inspira, trop longtemps privée d'air, avant de se mettre à claquer des dents de manière incontrôlable.

Toujours à genoux, Hannibal fouilla les poches de Clarice et y trouva ce qu'il cherchait : un briquet. Il prit aussi son couteau suisse et le mit dans sa poche. Clarice, encore faible, le vit agenouillé près d'un tas d'herbes sèches et de brindilles qu'il enflamma. Il parvint à maintenir la faible flamme et à alimenter le feu en grelottant malgré lui. La jeune femme se glissa vers lui en amenant des branches sèches. Ils contemplèrent en silence le feu qui prit de la force et commença à les réchauffer.

" Enlevez tous vos vêtements, Clarice. "

" Pardon ? "

" Vous êtes gelée jusqu'aux os. Je vais vous réchauffer. "

" Ne me touchez pas ! "

" Ne faites pas l'enfant. "

" Mais... "

" Enlevez vos vêtements ! "

Il n'était visiblement pas d'humeur. Elle enleva son blouson, son pull et son jean sans protester davantage. D'ailleurs, il avait raison : garder des vêtements mouillés ne les aiderait en rien. Il enleva sa combinaison de prisonnier et son tee-shirt, puis il étendit leurs vêtements près du feu. Il revint vers elle.

" Allongez-vous sur le ventre. "

Elle s'étendit près du feu et il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il commença à la frictionner. Elle subit ses massages en serrant les dents, ses manipulations étant tout sauf douces. Elle continuait à trembler, mais ce n'était pas dû au froid. Il s'en aperçut.

" Détendez-vous... "

" Facile à dire... "

" Vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire ? "

" Par pitié, épargnez-moi ça. Je connais votre humour et je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier. "

Il eut un petit rire, puis continua en massant ses pieds. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à lui et respira à fonds.

" Ça va, Clarice ? " demanda t'il au bout d'un moment.

" Ce serait mieux avec de l'huile ou de l'alcool... "

" Désolé, vous allez devoir vous en passer pour l'instant... Tournez-vous. "

Elle se mit sur le dos. Il jeta un regard appréciatif sur sa silhouette et lui frictionna les bras. Clarice l'observa, fascinée par le jeu de ses muscles. Jamais elle n'avait vu un homme avec des épaules aussi larges et un torse aussi puissant. Il devait être fort comme un taureau. Elle sursauta quand il posa ses mains sur son estomac et rougit involontairement.

" Chatouilleuse ? "

" Sensible... "

Il enregistra ce détail en frissonnant de plaisir. Clarice se méprit sur l'origine de sa réaction.

" Vous avez froid... A votre tour, maintenant. "

Il secoua la tête. Si elle posait les mains sur sa peau, il aurait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. La toucher le mettait déjà à la torture.

" La perspective de vous sentir me masser me remplirait de joie si j'étais sûr d'apprécier pleinement vos massages sur mon corps couvert d'hématomes... "

Elle posa délicatement la main sur la zone toujours gonflée, mais il sursauta quand même et fit la grimace.

" Ça vous fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Comme lorsque des policiers enragés se défoulent sur vous... "

" Je suis désolée. "

" Je sais. "

Un silence.

" Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. "

Il haussa les épaules et fit une grimace immédiate.

" Votre héros est mal en point, Clarice... Il aurait besoin d'un massage du cou. Est-ce trop vous demander ? "

" Non, bien sûr. "

Il s'assit en tailleur et elle s'agenouilla derrière lui. Elle sentit les trapèzes noueux du docteur et les massa en ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir du plaisir à le toucher. Il remua lentement la tête à gauche et à droite et elle entendit ses vertèbres craquer. Il se frotta les tempes et prit une profonde inspiration.

" Ça va ? "

" Beaucoup mieux, merci... Vous avez des doigts de fée, Clarice. "

Il posa sa main droite sur celle de la jeune femme et l'amena à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser léger. Comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé, Clarice retira brusquement sa main. Il se retourna vers elle et ils s'observèrent, soudain tendus.

" Ne vous avisez pas de recommencer ! "

" Clarice, je ne vais pas vous manger... "

" Très drôle... "

" Ecoutez, nous sommes perdus, démunis, seuls, loin de tout. Nous allons devoir coopérer et nous entendre si nous voulons nous en sortir. Si vous sursautez à chaque fois que je vous approche ou que je vous touche, cela va compliquer les choses, non ? "

" Alors je vous conseille de ne pas m'approcher et d'éviter de me toucher. Sinon, vous vous en mordrez les doigts... "

" J'adore quand vous sortez les griffes, agent Starling... "

" Cessez de vous moquer de moi ! "

" Allons, vous êtes la dernière personne à qui je ferai du mal. Vous le savez bien. Faites-moi confiance. "

Un silence... plus fort que tous les mots. Des regards... plus éloquents que toutes les paroles.

" Est-ce que je peux encore vous faire confiance ? "

" Ce n'est pas tant ce que vous pouvez que ce que vous voulez, Clarice. Les règles du jeu restent les mêmes. Sauf que nous devons faire une trêve et devenir solidaire... Cette proximité imposée vous effraie, n'est-ce pas ?... Je vous mets face à des vérités que vous préféreriez ignorer..." 

Il se pencha vers elle tout en parlant.

"... Le combat fait rage dans cette petite tête... Qui l'emportera ? L'agent Starling ou ma petite Clarice ? "

Envoûtée par sa voix douce, elle se secoua soudain et le repoussa, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser.

" Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! "

" Bien sûr... "

Il se recula et eut un sourire entendu, mais ses yeux demeurèrent froids, calculateurs.

" ... Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Clarice. Vous devriez profiter de la vie et vous amuser davantage. "

" Je n'aime pas votre cynisme. Vous croyez que notre situation prête à rire ? "

" Non, mais nous sommes vivants. C'est l'essentiel. "

" Pour combien de temps ? Nous sommes perdus au milieu de nulle part, sans nourriture, à la merci des animaux sauvages. "

" Les autorités vont lancer des recherches pour nous retrouver. "

" La perspective d'être repris ne doit guère vous enchanter... "

" Je ne serai pas repris, agent Starling. "

L'implication de ses paroles frappa la jeune femme.

" Vous préférez mourir plutôt que de retourner en prison, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Ce n'est pas la prison qui m'attend, Clarice, c'est le bourreau. Vu l'alternative, je ferai tout pour rester libre, dussé-je vivre comme un homme des bois le restant de mes jours. "

" Et je ferai tout pour vous capturer, Docteur Lecter. "

Un nouveau silence, lourd de sous-entendus, où leurs regards s'affrontèrent.

" Me traqueriez-vous dans cette nature hostile ? Ce jeu pourrait être amusant. Je suis un champion de la survie. "

" Oh... alors je dois m'estimer heureuse d'être ici avec vous. "

" Tout à fait ! "

" J'attends de vous voir à l'oeuvre. "

Il se leva et alla chercher du bois pour alimenter le feu. Elle en profita pour l'observer. Il était robuste et plutôt bien conservé pour son âge. En le voyant, elle pensa à un chêne. Elle détourna les yeux quand il revint vers elle. Ses observations n'avaient pas échappé à Lecter qui eut un petit sourire.

" Nos vêtements sont presque secs. Je vais chercher un abri pour la nuit. Vous pouvez aller cueillir des baies pour notre repas. Mais d'abord, ceci... "

Elle le vit sortir le couteau suisse et commencer à tailler des petites branches.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? "

" Des flèches. "

" Docteur, je voudrais... "

" Hannibal, Clarice... Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom. "

" Je préfère me rappeler à qui j'ai affaire. "

" Tss, tss... N'est-ce pas ainsi que vous m'appelez en votre fort intérieur ? "

Elle se mit à rougir.

" Pas de mensonge... "

" Pas toujours. "

" Ah ? racontez-moi. En quelles circonstances utilisez-vous mon titre ou mon prénom ? "

" Je n'aime pas la direction que prend cette conversation. "

" Vous voulez parler de la pluie et du beau temps ? Ça va vite devenir ennuyeux... Autant se taire, alors... mais vous serez la première à craquer."

Il disait vrai, comme toujours. Elle soupira.

" J'utilise votre titre lorsque je parle professionnellement de vous... "

" C'est l'agent Starling qui s'exprime. "

" ... Ou quand je suis en colère contre vous. "

" Très révélateur. Quand utilisez-vous 'Hannibal' ? "

" Quand votre voix s'insinue dans mes pensées, quand je dialogue avec vous pour un conseil ou pour faire un choix... Il m'arrive d'imaginer vos réactions à telles ou telles décisions. Parfois, c'est très acerbe... mais pas toujours. "

" Je suis devenu très proche de vous, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle ne répondit pas. Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle ne détourna pas la tête.

"... Il est inutile de nier l'attirance que vous ressentez pour moi et les rêves qui vous hantent, Clarice, je sais... "

Elle se leva, excédée, alla chercher ses vêtements, puis commença à s'habiller.

" A refouler tous vos sentiments, vous allez devenir un cas pathologique. Regardez plutôt la vérité en face. "

" Ça me regarde ! Arrêtez de m'envahir comme vous le faites ! "

Elle s'éloigna de lui et marcha pour se calmer. Lecter la regarda avec un sourire.

Un étrange grognement rauque s'éleva soudain de la forêt. Clarice s'immobilisa.

" Clarice, revenez ! "

Il s'était levé brusquement et vint à sa rencontre. Elle le regarda, incertaine.

" Qu'est-ce que c'était ? "

Hannibal Lecter passa devant elle, comme pour la protéger. Clarice vit nettement son attitude se modifier. Elle eut l'impression de voir se réveiller quelque chose de primal en lui. Il était différent, mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir exactement en quoi. Son visage s'était fermé. Ses yeux scrutaient la forêt comme s'ils pouvaient voir au travers des arbres. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

" Un ours... restons près du feu. "

Il récupéra ses vêtements et s'habilla à son tour.

" Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? "

" Mettez-vous dans la fumée du feu et agenouillez-vous. "

Elle fit ce qu'il lui dit sans discuter.

" Hannibal ? "

" Oui, Clarice ? "

" Vous êtes vraiment un as de la survie ? "

" J'ai vécu dans des conditions similaires... Croyez-moi, l'ennemi, ce ne sont pas nécessairement les bêtes sauvages, c'est le froid. "

Un grizzli énorme jaillit devant eux à une trentaine de pas et les regarda en reniflant dans leur direction. Clarice resta pétrifiée, tant par la peur que par la beauté de l'animal. L'ours s'avança lentement vers eux en remuant lentement la tête vers la droite et vers la gauche. La jeune femme se tendit.

" Baissez la tête et ne le regardez pas dans les yeux !... " ordonna Hannibal Lecter.

Clarice ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de l'animal qui s'approchait. Hannibal abattit une main sur l'épaule de Clarice et la força à regarder le sol.

" Faites ce que je vous dis et ne bougez pas ! "

Les secondes passèrent. L'ours s'avança encore puis s'arrêta et les regarda, indécis. Finalement, il se détourna d'eux et repartit en jetant des coups d'oeil vers le couple. Il disparut dans la forêt.

" Où est-il ? "

" Parti. Nous n'étions pas une menace pour lui et il n'avait pas faim. "

" Il faut toujours faire comme cela devant un ours ? "

" Non, parfois il faut courir, même si la plupart du temps, c'est inutile, car il est déjà trop tard. "

" Comment savez-vous cela ? "

" J'ai joué à Davy Crockett grandeur nature. Une tradition familiale, sorte de rite d'initiation... "

" Vous avez tué un ours ? "

" Non... c'est l'ours qui a failli me tuer..."

Il prit un morceau de charbon de bois.

" Laissez vos vêtements s'imprégner de la fumée. Couvrez votre visage et vos mains de suie. L'ours s'est éloigné, mais il va nous surveiller de loin... Vous n'avez pas de blessure externe ? "

" Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ? "

" Une fois que ces animaux ont senti l'odeur du sang et goûté à la chair humaine, ils deviennent des mangeurs d'hommes, et croyez-moi, ils sont beaucoup plus redoutables que moi. "

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

" C'est sensé me rassurer ? "

" Entre deux maux, préférez le moindre, surtout si ce dernier se donne la peine d'être charmant et attentif... "

Clarice ne répondit rien. Encore ce petit sourire. Décidément, il semblait beaucoup s'amuser de leur situation. Il lâcha le morceau de charbon de bois après s'en être enduit le visage. Clarice fut surprise par l'éclat de ses yeux bleus.

" Il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici. "

"Où va t'on?"

"Vous avez une aiguille ou une épingle?"

Elle retira une épingle de ses cheveux et la lui tendit. 

"Frottez-la contre votre pull."

Ils s'approchèrent du bord de l'eau.

"Maintenant, déposez-la sur la feuille."

"Une boussole?"

Il hocha la tête. L'aiguille se mit à tourner et se figea.

"Le Nord est par là... Quelle heure est-il?"

"Quatre heures moins le quart."

"Le soleil est encore haut. Prenez un repère et suivez sa course. Nous allons aller vers le sud, d'accord?"

"Le sud? Et pourquoi pas par là? Ou par là?"

Elle indiqua plusieurs directions opposées. Il soupira.

"Vous êtes toujours aussi difficile?"

"Difficile, moi? Attendez de me voir difficile! Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui décideriez, d'abord?"

"Pour la bonne raison qu'il faut bien choisir. Le sud est la direction la plus logique si vous voulez qu'on vous retrouve, non?"

"Oui, mais comme vous ne voulez pas qu'on _vous_ retrouve, pourquoi devrai-je vous croire et penser que cela va nous ramener vers la civilisation?"

"Clarice...."

"Oh, ça suffit. J'en ai marre de vos 'Clarice...' Vous ne savez que dire ça!"

"Calmez-vous..."

"Non! Je ne me calmerai pas. A quoi bon, d'ailleurs? J'ai des choses à dire alors vous allez m'écouter, Monsieur Je-sais-tout-sur-tout!"

Elle s'approcha de lui. La colère lui donnait le courage de l'affronter. Hannibal la regarda, à la fois surpris et amusé.

"... Vous êtes mon prisonnier, et même si nous sommes perdus milieu de nulle part, même si vous vous enfuyez, je vous jure que je ne vais pas vous lâcher d'une semelle! Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi! Maintenant que les choses soient claires : c'est moi qui décide de la direction que nous allons prendre... Et je décide que nous irons par là! C'est compris?"

Le sourire qu'Hannibal tentait de dissimuler depuis quelques secondes s'élargit et il éclata de rire.

"Dites-moi ce que je dois faire, agent spécial Starling... Mettre mes mains sur la tête, marcher devant vous et m'arrêter lorsque vous me l'ordonnez?... Dites-moi, vos désirs sont des ordres..."

Son hilarité atteignit des sommets. Clarice le regarda, tremblante de colère. Elle s'avança vers lui jusqu'à le toucher.

"Arrêtez, espèce de... espèce de monstre!"

Le mot fut lâché et Clarice comprit immédiatement son erreur. Le rire de Lecter s'arrêta net. Sur son visage passa une ombre fugitive de douleur, remplacée immédiatement par une froideur implacable. Clarice recula, effrayée.

"Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas..."

Il s'empara du poignet de la jeune femme et lui tordit le bras en l'attirant contre lui. Clarice eut un cri de douleur et ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire. Le front du Docteur toucha celui de Clarice et sa voix prit des inflexions métalliques.

"Ne me traitez plus jamais... jamais... de monstre!"

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Clarice et elle se mit à trembler.

"Pardon! Je..."

"Silence! Plus un mot!"

Elle se tut et attendit, la peur au ventre. Elle entendit sa respiration saccadée et sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou. Enfin, la pression sur son poignet se détendit et il la lâcha. Il lui tourna le dos, fit quelques pas en se tenant la tête et se planta devant le lac. Clarice se laissa tomber au sol et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Epuisée et secouée par les derniers événements, ses nerfs venaient de lâcher. Elle mordit son poing et pleura aussi silencieusement que possible.

Hannibal Lecter se retourna et la considéra froidement. Il hésita un instant, prit une profonde inspiration et revint vers elle. Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

"Clarice?"

Elle sursauta violemment et recula en le regardant, les yeux agrandis par la peur. 

"Levez-vous."

Il lui tendit la main mais elle refusa de la prendre. _Formidable, je l'effraie maintenant_. Il resta le bras en l'air alors qu'elle se levait sans son aide et essuyait rageusement son visage inondé de larmes.

"Allons-y."

Il ramassa les flèches qu'il avait taillées et prit la direction du sud. Clarice le suivit sans un mot à quelques distances de lui.

... A suivre...


	3. The sixth Sense

Chapter 3: The Sixth Sense  ****

Wild Nature

Disclaimer: still the same melody... 

Chapter 3: The Sixth Sense 

Ils marchèrent pendant un long moment sans prononcer une parole. Parfois, Hannibal Lecter se retournait pour s'assurer que Clarice suivait. A chaque fois, elle évitait son regard et étudiait tout à coup vivement à un arbre comme s'il s'agissait d'une essence rare. Cette attitude le désolait mais il était encore furieux contre elle. Il savait qu'elle avait parlé sous le coup de la colère, et pourtant... _Seule la vérité blesse, Docteur... Juste retour des choses... ironique, non?_

Elle avait cependant des excuses Depuis trois jours, elle était sur des charbons ardents avec lui. Sans compter toutes les pressions et les humiliations qu'elle avait subies depuis Chesapeake. L'accident d'avion et la rencontre inopinée avec l'ours avaient miné un équilibre émotionnel déjà instable. Le point de rupture avait presque été atteint lorsqu'il l'avait remise à sa place. Mais cela avait été nécessaire. _En fait, elle tient plutôt bien le coup. Combien aurait déjà craqué dans des conditions similaires?_

Près d'un ruisseau, Hannibal fit une pause et se rafraîchit. Clarice fit de même en restant à bonne distance de lui. Il regarda autour de lui et finalement, commença à ramasser du bois.

"Nous allons passer la nuit ici. Vous voulez bien essayer de nous trouver de quoi manger?"

Elle haussa les épaules et se leva avec réticence. Hannibal eut envie de courir vers elle et de la secouer, mais il se contrôla d'autant que la migraine qui le harcelait depuis un moment, commençait à devenir insupportable. Il serra les dents et alluma le feu. Il resta un instant à contempler les flammes puis se releva.

Un peu trop vite, car il vit soudain les arbres tournoyer autour de lui. Sa vision se brouilla, et sans crier garde, il s'effondra en ayant l'impression de sombrer dans un trou noir sans fonds...

Quand il reprit conscience, il était allongé sur le dos près du feu, un tissu humide sur le front. Clarice était penchée sur lui, visiblement soulagée qu'il ouvre les yeux.

"Vous pouvez vous vanter de m'avoir flanquée une de ces peurs."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Vous ne vous rappelez pas?"

"Si... Oh, ma tête!..."

Hannibal tenta de s'asseoir mais sa tentative se solda par un nouveau vertige. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Clarice l'aida à s'étendre.

"Hannibal, restez allonger et ne bougez pas."

"Oui, Docteur..."

"Si votre sens de l'humour revient, c'est que ça va mieux... n'est-ce pas?"

"Vous voulez une réponse rassurante ou la vérité?

Un silence.

"Ca va si mal que ça?"

"Clarice, quand un type vous aura frappé à coup de crosse sur le crâne, vous comprendrez qu'un traumatisme crânien cache souvent un hématome cervical. J'ai des pertes d'équilibre depuis trois jours et ma vision se brouille régulièrement... sans compter ces migraines atroces."

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit?"

"Pour ce que cela aurait changé..."

"Vous auriez dû le dire! On aurait retardé votre transfert!"

"Vous croyez?"

Il eut un rire de dérision et ferma les yeux. Le sang battait dans ses tempes comme un tambour et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?"

"Rien. Allez-vous chercher à manger et laissez-moi. Je vais essayer de dormir."

"Vous êtes sûr?"

Hannibal ne répondit pas. Il entendit finalement Clarice se lever et s'éloigner de lui. Il s'installa dans une position plus confortable et commença quelques exercices mentaux pour se détendre. En se concentrant ensuite sur sa respiration, il réussit à ralentir le rythme des battements de son coeur. Il sombra alors dans un état auto-hypnotique et le vide se fit dans sa tête. Lentement, la douleur reflua et il se sentit étrangement détaché de son corps... Il nageait dans un espace de calme et de sérénité, bien au delà de son immense palais mémoriel...

Lorsque Clarice revint avec de maigres provisions, elle ne le dérangea pas, persuadée qu'il dormait. Elle l'observa, perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'écrouler, elle avait craint le pire. L'angoisse l'avait étreinte mais son professionnalisme avait vite pris le pas sur ses émotions. Ses notions de secourisme lui avaient été d'une grande aide en lui permettant d'identifier ce dont il ne souffrait pas : pas d'arrêt cardiaque, le coeur battait régulièrement et sa respiration n'était pas oppressée. Pas de crise d'épilepsie, le corps était relâché. Il semblait tout simplement évanoui. Mais elle se rappela Chesapeake et la façon dont il avait dominé sa douleur quand il s'était profondément entaillé la main en coupant la chaîne des menottes. Il réussissait fort bien à dissimuler sa souffrance. 

Elle était néanmoins inquiète. En un instant, elle avait vu le chêne foudroyé et la peur de le perdre l'avait envahie. Une douleur sourde l'avait submergée, qu'elle tentait d'ignorer, et une petite voix ne cessait de lui murmurer : _tu éprouves de la compassion pour lui. Vois comme il souffre... comment as-tu pu le traiter de monstre? C'est toi le monstre!_

La nuit tombait rapidement et avec elle, la fraîcheur s'installa. La forêt se fit plus silencieuse. Elle alimenta le feu et observa la forme paisible du docteur. Elle ne voyait pas sa poitrine se soulever. Respirait-il seulement? Une chouette hulula doucement dans les arbres proches. Elle eut l'impression de se trouver dans un épisode étrange de Twin Peaks et eut l'envie de rire. Voilà que son imagination prenait le dessus et lui jouait des tours.

Elle se pencha sur lui et mue par une impulsion, lui toucha doucement le front. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux mais ne fixa pas son regard sur le sien. Un malaise étrange s'empara d'elle. Il semblait voir au delà d'elle. Elle l'appela doucement mais il ne réagit pas.

__

C'est comme s'il était en transe...

__

Ou alors il le fait exprès... 

Elle l'appela à nouveau mais ne suscita aucune réaction chez lui.

__

Franchement, ce n'est pas drôle...

Et s'il était dans le coma?... Mon dieu, faites qu'il ne soit pas dans le coma!

Arrêtes! S'il était dans le coma, il n'aurait pas ouvert les yeux quand tu l'as touché...

Alors, quoi?

"Docteur? Vous m'entendez?"

__

Bon sang, Doc, réveillez-vous! Vous commencez vraiment à me foutre la trouille!

Du calme, Clarice...

La voix d'Hannibal avait surgi, sereine et assurée, mais Clarice était sûre qu'il n'avait pas prononcé ces mots à voix haute. Le visage du docteur était resté immobile. Elle cligna brièvement des yeux en essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. 

__

Voilà que j'entends des voix... Jeanne d'Arc, j'arrive! 

Elle éclata de rire à cette pensée mais son rire s'étrangla immédiatement dans sa gorge. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait "entendu". Le son d'une voix que ses oreilles n'avaient pas capté. Le son d'une voix que son cerveau n'avait pas émis, comme lorsqu'elle faisait dialoguer le docteur avec elle dans sa tête.

Non, ça... _ça_... c'était autre chose...

Elle sentit les poils sur sa nuque se dresser et la panique commencer à l'envahir.

__

Là, ça devient vraiment... vraiment bizarre! 

Si vous vouliez me faire peur, vous avez réussi!

Ok, Docteur, on arrête là maintenant...

Ok, Docteur?

Chutttt...

Comme s'il avait la peste, elle s'écarta de lui brutalement.

"Oh, mon dieu!... mon dieu!"

__

Saint Mulder, priez pour elle...

"Oh, c'est pas vrai! Mon dieu..."

Elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour empêcher le hurlement de terreur qui montait en elle de jaillir.

Elle vit soudain Hannibal Lecter cligner des yeux et tourner immédiatement la tête vers elle. Tout en se levant, il tendit la main vers elle pour la rassurer.

"Clarice, tout va bien. Du calme... Je vais vous expliquer."

"NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS!!!"

"D'accord... Je ne bouge pas. Tout va bien... Je reste assis là... d'accord, Clarice?..."

__

Premier principe : la faire parler.

"Je ne bouge plus... Ça vous va si je reste assis ici, hein? 

Les yeux agrandis par la terreur, elle secoua la tête négativement.

"Je suis réveillé maintenant. Tout va aller bien, n'est-ce pas, Clarice?"

"NON, ÇA NE VA PAS ALLER BIEN!!"

Elle était au bord de l'hystérie. Ses épaules se soulevaient au rythme de ses respirations saccadées et elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

__

Deuxième principe : répéter son prénom pour la mettre en confiance et établir le dialogue.

"Je suis désolé, Clarice... Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer... Il y a une explication très rationnelle. Vous voulez bien que je vous explique? Clarice, vous voulez bien?"

Cette fois, elle hocha la tête frénétiquement. C'était un début, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à l'écouter.

__

Troisième principe : capter son attention.

"Oubliez le contexte dans lequel nous nous trouvons, vous et moi... Cette forêt, la nuit... Clarice, oubliez même un instant ce que je suis..."

"COMMENT OUBLIEZ CE QUE VOUS ETES?... Oh, comme je maudis le jour où je vous ai rencontré!... Crawford m'avait mise en garde... Vous ne voulez pas Hannibal Lecter dans votre tête! m'a t'il répété... J'aurais mieux fait de l'écouter... C'est de ça qu'il parlait, hein?... 

La jeune femme sanglotait à présent. Lecter secoua lentement la tête et réprima son envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

"Non, Clarice..."

"Mon dieu, dites-moi que ce cauchemar va s'arrêter! Dites-moi que je vais me réveiller!"

"Clarice, écoutez-moi... Je n'étais pas endormi. J'étais en phase de suggestion auto-hypnotique. Ça n'a rien d'effrayant. C'est juste une série d'exercices mentaux pour se détendre. Pour simplifier, ça me permet d'évacuer la douleur, de sortir de mon corps en quelque sorte. Avec de la pratique, tout le monde peut le faire..."

"Tout le monde ne vous parle pas dans votre tête comme ça!"

"Je ne savais pas que vous m'entendiez, Clarice... Personne, hormis ma soeur, ne m'a jamais entendu."

"Votre... Votre soeur?"

"Mischa avait le même don que moi... Je suis télépathe... Et non, ça n'a rien de diabolique..." ajouta t'il en la voyant frémir. "... J'ai senti votre panique... c'est ce qui m'a réveillé... Je suis sincèrement désolé... Je n'aurai pas dû me moquer de vous avec ce commentaire déplacé..."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais finalement ne dit rien. Elle resta un instant indécise, perdue comme une enfant. Elle cacha son visage dans ses bras, replia ses genoux sous elle et commença à pleurer, les épaules secouées convulsivement.

Hannibal Lecter s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras tout en prononçant des paroles apaisantes.

"Ça va aller, Clarice... Chuttt... Doucement... Calme..."

Il lui carressa les cheveux en la laissant pleurer. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette tension. Elle resta enveloppée dans la chaleur de ses bras, les sanglots s'espaçant. Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé entre eux et Hannibal s'aperçut au bout d'un moment qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir, épuisée qu'elle était.

Il la souleva dans ses bras en grimaçant et la porta près du feu. Elle ne se réveilla même pas quand il s'allongea près d'elle et passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

... A suivre...


	4. Disclosure

Disclosure ****

Wild Nature

Disclaimer: bla, bla, bla... Ouf! Sauvée...

Chapter 4: Disclosure

La fraîcheur du matin réveilla Clarice qui se rendit immédiatement compte qu'elle était seule. Il faisait encore sombre. En allant ramasser du bois, elle se demanda où était passé le docteur Lecter. Elle repoussa l'idée qu'il ait pu l'abandonner à son sort en pleine nature. Ce n'était certainement pas son genre, et de plus, selon son point de vue, c'était certainement _impoli_. Non, il devait être parti chercher quelque chose à manger... La jeune femme ranima le feu et se réchauffa en l'attendant. Elle mourrait de faim et aurait donné n'importe quoi en cet instant pour un café chaud.

Le soleil était en train de se lever et teintait l'aube de couleurs dorées et chatoyantes. La forêt couverte de brume s'éveillait lentement autour d'elle. Clarice contempla à l'horizon les massifs montagneux encore plongés dans la pénombre et essaya de deviner leurs reliefs. Le calme et la sérénité régnaient sur une nouvelle journée pleine de promesses.

Un craquement derrière elle la fit se retourner. Hannibal Lecter surgit du sous-bois en tenant un lapin par les oreilles. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher et elle était sûre qu'il avait signalé intentionnellement sa présence pour ne pas l'effrayer.

"Bonjour Clarice. Comment allez-vous ce matin?"

"Bonjour docteur. Je vais mieux, et vous?"

Il haussa les épaules et éluda la question.

"Ça vous dit de manger du lapin de garenne au petit-déjeuner? D'habitude, on laisse le gibier faisander quelques jours pour donner du fumet avant de consommer, mais là..."

Clarice eut un froncement de sourcil et retint la remarque qu'elle aurait voulu faire. Elle passa outre les réticences dictées par son régime alimentaire habituel. Son estomac criait famine

"A défaut d'autre chose... Comment l'avez-vous attrapé?"

"Avec beaucoup de patience et un peu de ruse... "

"Vous me montrerez?"

"Bien sûr."

Hannibal Lecter commença à dépiauter le lapin et Clarice détourna les yeux, dégoûtés. C'était le genre de spectacle à éviter avant de prendre son petit-déjeuner! Elle se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes.

"Je... je suis désolée pour hier soir..."

"Il n'y a aucune raison d'être désolée, Clarice. Ça vous a fait du bien de vous laisser aller."

"Je ne parlais pas de cela. Je n'aurai jamais dû vous traiter de la façon dont je l'ai fait."

"Vous ne le pensiez pas. Vous avez agi sous le coup de la colère."

Un silence. Clarice se tourna vers lui et ne fit même pas attention cette fois au spectacle devant ses yeux. Penché sur le lapin, il était en train de le vider méticuleusement.

"J'étais en colère, c'est vrai, mais je pensais ce que je vous ai dit..."

Hannibal releva subitement la tête avec surprise et s'immobilisa. Clarice continua.

"... Et c'est ça qui me désole... Dans cet état d'esprit, on cherche toujours à blesser l'autre... on dit des choses horribles... Des vérités que l'on préfère ignorer ou taire jaillissent alors qu'il voudrait mieux les laisser enfouies... Je me croyais au-delà des simples préjugés et je m'aperçois qu'il n'en est rien..."

"Clarice, je suis ce que je suis. Un tueur, un psychopathe, un cannibale, un monstre... Quelle que soit les diminutifs dont j'ai hérité, je ne renie rien de ce que j'ai fait ou ferai. J'assume mes responsabilités."

"Mais vous attendiez mieux de moi, n'est-ce pas?"

"Il y a sept ans, vous m'avez traité en être humain... Vous étiez la première à le faire depuis mon incarcération."

"Ce n'est pas parce que vous étiez derrière des barreaux que je ne devais pas vous traiter avec dignité. Vous avez été honnête envers moi. Nous avons fait un marché. Je vous ai respecté comme vous m'avez respectée... Il n'empêche : je ne peux pas oublier qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait. Vous me comprenez?"

"Toujours les considérations morales... Clarice, permettez-moi de vous poser une question. Vous êtes vous demandée pour qui vous faisiez tout cela?"

"Mais... pour moi. C'est ma vie."

"Auriez-vous l'âme d'une martyre?"

"Que voulez-vous dire par là?..."

"Vous consacrez votre vie au FBI en lui sacrifiant tout. Non seulement vous n'êtes pas payée en retour par la "vénérable institution" à laquelle vous appartenez, mais elle réussit à vous culpabiliser et vous faire douter de vous. De plus, vous vous accrochez à l'espoir fou que vous puissiez un jour rentrer dans le rang… Vous vous dites : 'non, tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin en vain, tiens bon'... Vous préférez vous voilez la face plutôt que d'accepter la vérité. Vous n'êtes pas heureuse et cependant, vous persistez dans cette idée parce que vous imaginez combien votre papa serait fier de vous... Mais vous, Clarice Starling, où êtes-vous dans tout cela?"

"Je... je ne sais pas..."

"Je vais vous le dire : au bord du gouffre, prête à plonger... Est-ce que vous croyez que votre père souhaiterait que vous sacrifiiez votre bonheur pour poursuivre une chimère?"

Clarice détourna le regard, incapable de mentir.

"Cessez d'utiliser mon père comme vous le faites."

"Qui utilise votre père parce que ça l'arrange? Certainement pas moi, Clarice... Ouvrez les yeux. Si vous avez l'impression que tout vous échappe et que vous ne contrôlez rien, c'est que votre vie ne vous a jamais appartenue."

Clarice se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réprima un besoin de hurler ses frustrations à la face de cet homme. Elle n'avait soudain plus qu'une envie : fuir cet individu qui assenait des vérités comme des coups de masse, fuir l'enfer qu'était devenue sa vie et dans lequel elle s'était elle-même emmurée.

__

Fuir?… Fuir?!? Elle?!? Jamais!!! Elle était une battante! Elle sentit tout à coup une nouvelle énergie circuler dans ses veines. Pour qui la prenait-il? Qu'espérait-il? Qu'elle renoncerait à ses principes? Qu'elle abandonnerait tout pour le suivre?

__

Tu rêves tout éveillé mon vieux! Il va falloir faire un effort.

Elle s'arrêta soudain sur cette réflexion. _Il va falloir faire un effort..._ Comme si elle lui laissait une seconde chance pour l'atteindre...

"Et vous, Docteur, vous croyez que votre vie vous appartient?"

"Personne ne me dit ce que je peux ou ce que je dois faire. C'est ce que je veux qui importe."

"Mais ça n'a pas été toujours le cas, n'est-ce pas?"

Lecter ne répondit pas. Clarice captura son regard et, à nouveau, une ombre passa dans ses yeux si fugitivement qu'elle se demanda si elle l'avait bien vue. _Quel lourd secret peut-il cacher?_

"Parlez-moi de votre soeur."

__

Bingo! Il avait pâli, elle en était sûre. Il reprit nonchalamment la préparation du lapin.

"Clarice, ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi, vous n'êtes pas de taille."

L'avertissement dans sa voix était implicite. Toutefois, Clarice choisit de feindre l'innocence.

"Quel jeu?"

"Vous savez très bien à quoi je fais référence..."

"Très bien. Que voulez-vous savoir en échange?"

"Je sais déjà tout de vous."

Clarice se mit à rire de manière forcée car la colère menaçait de l'engloutir.

"Quelqu'un vous a déjà dit que vous aviez un égo démesuré? Et bien, je vous le dis... Vous êtes l'homme le plus arrogant et suffisant que je connaisse… Continuez à contempler le monde de votre hauteur et restez seul dans votre tour d'ivoire puisqu'il n'y a pas moyen de discuter avec vous..."

Clarice s'éloigna de lui. Elle s'installa sur un tronc à une vingtaine de mètres de lui et l'ignora purement et simplement.

Hannibal Lecter la considéra un instant, partagé entre l'envie de rire devant son comportement puéril et la colère suscitée par ses propos ; une situation conflictuelle dans son esprit comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Il sourit. 

__

Ma petite Starling aurait-elle grandi et essaierait-elle de tester ma patience? 

Cela pourrait être amusant.

Cependant… Elle a fait un geste envers moi pour établir le dialogue…

Un geste maladroit, mais charmant néanmoins…

Un avertissement résonna dans son esprit.

__

Ne la repousse pas maintenant ou tu la perdras.

Hannibal Lecter laissa le lapin cuire sur les braises. Il alla se laver les mains, puis il s'approcha d'elle et resta debout à contempler les montagnes. 

"J'aurai donné ma vie pour Mischa. Mais Dieu et les hommes en ont décidé autrement..."

Clarice se retourna et l'observa, surprise de ce revirement. Elle retint son souffle en sentant qu'elle devait le laisser parler sans l'interrompre.

"... Mischa n'avait que deux ans. C'était une enfant heureuse, toujours souriante, qui pleurait rarement. J'avais six ans et je veillais jalousement sur elle. C'était la guerre et la Wehrmacht reculait sur le front russe en cette fin d'hiver 1943. Père était inquiet. En chassant, il avait aperçu des déserteurs allemands rôder sur nos terres. Il manquait d'hommes pour les éloigner. Tous les moujiks en âge de se battre s'étaient enrôlés dans l'armée soviétique. Les soldats allemands étaient une dizaine. Ils nous ont attaqués par surprise et ont massacré tous les hommes... J'ai vu mon père égorgé sous mes yeux... "

Clarice frémit à cette évocation froide. Le visage d'Hannibal Lecter était étrangement lointain comme s'il n'avait pas été un témoin direct de ces atrocités.

"... Les déserteurs ont enfermés les femmes et tous les enfants dans la grange. Puis ils se sont enivrés. Ensuite, ils ont fait sortir les femmes terrorisées et ont commencé à les violer. Le carnage a continué tard dans la nuit. L'une des servantes de ma mère était enceinte et arrivait à terme. Quelques allemands l'ont éventrée en riant et ont sorti son enfant, puis ils ont laissé la mère se vider de son sang dans la neige et l'enfant se noyer dans le placenta. Ils ont ensuite déshabillé les vieilles femmes et les ont pendues aux branches du chêne tricentenaire dans la cour. Les soldats ivres se sont mis à danser une sarabande endiablée autour des corps qui se balançaient dans le vent. Ma mère les suppliait d'arrêter mais ils n'entendaient que le langage de la haine et du sang. Cette nuit là, toutes les femmes ont péries, torturées, brûlées vives ou égorgées. Au petit matin, tout était d'un calme inquiétant..."

Clarice sentit des larmes brouiller son regard. 

"... Et le pire était à venir... Nous n'avions que peu de provisions et nous étions rationnés. En quelques jours, les déserteurs avaient tout dilapidé par ignorance et par stupidité. Ils sont alors venus chercher les adolescents un par un. Toujours ils les entraînaient vers la réserve de bois derrière la maison, toujours un soldat arrivait, une hache à la main, mais jamais on ne les voyait revenir... Les autres enfants étaient trop terrorisés pour comprendre ce qui se passait, mais moi, je savais... Je savais ce qu'on nous servirait au déjeuner et au dîner..."

Hannibal Lecter s'arrêta et baissa douloureusement la tête. Clarice respecta son silence et eut l'intuition que c'était la première fois qu'il évoquait les événements tragiques de son enfance avec une autre personne. Elle était désarmée devant tant d'horreurs. Quel choc psychologique cela avait dû être pour un petit garçon de six ans...

"Je refusais de manger et je suis tombé malade. J'avais la fièvre et je délirais. Les soldats nous soignaient attentivement, conscients de notre "valeur". Quand mon état s'est amélioré, j'ai vu que nous n'étions plus nombreux. Un après-midi, ils sont entrés et ont fait le tri. Ils ont choisi Mischa. Ma soeur s'est mise à hurler vers moi. Elle aussi savait, même si elle ne comprenait pas. Nous n'avions jamais été séparés et notre lien mental était plus fort en ces instants qu'il ne l'avait jamais été... J'ai essayé de les convaincre de ne pas prendre Mischa. Je me suis proposé à sa place mais les soldats m'ont ri au nez. J'ai tenté de les empêcher de l'emmener mais ils m'ont rué de coups... Impuissant, j'ai vécu le calvaire et la terreur de Mischa jusqu'à son dernier souffle..."

La voix d'Hannibal se brisa et il détourna la tête. Clarice se leva, émue et indécise à la fois. Après quelques inspirations, il se reprit et continua.

"... Sa voix et ses rires que j'avais toujours entendus dans ma tête se sont tus à jamais... Sa présence a disparu... J'étais seul au monde, perdu, fou de douleur et de rage... consumé par une haine indescriptible envers Dieu et les hommes... mu par un désir de vengeance inextinguible..."

Hannibal tourna la tête vers Clarice et la regarda à nouveau. Dans son regard brillait à présent une détermination glaciale et inhumaine. Clarice frissonna, transpercée par ce regard de damné.

"... Le lendemain, les soldats soviétiques ont envahi la propriété. Les déserteurs allemands ont cherché à s'enfuir. Certains ont été tués, d'autres se sont échappés... Aussitôt délivré, je me suis précipité dans ma chambre et j'ai pris l'arbalète que mon père m'avait offerte pour mon anniversaire... Je connaissais tous les endroits où auraient pu se cacher des fuyards... Ce jour là, j'ai vengé Mischa et mon père... J'ai tué le bourreau..."

Clarice porta la main à ses lèvres pour retenir l'émotion qui l'étreignait. Les larmes longtemps contenues coulaient à présent sur ses joues et elle s'avança vers Hannibal Lecter. Il l'arrêta d'un geste.

"... Les soviétiques ont capturé les autres déserteurs et les ont fusillés... Tout m'était égal... Je n'éprouvais plus rien. J'étais vide en dedans... Je n'arrivais plus à voir les visages de mes parents et de ma soeur... Je ne me souviens plus des jours qui ont suivis... Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, j'étais dans un orphelinat, seul... Je n'ai pas parlé pendant plusieurs mois..."

Clarice n'y tint plus et se précipita dans les bras d'Hannibal en pleurant. Il ferma les yeux et la serra contre lui pour exorciser le cauchemar de ses cinquante dernières années et pour s'assurer qu'il était vivant... réellement vivant. 

Il prit de profondes inspirations et chassa les ombres de son passé.

Un sentiment d'apaisement s'empara de lui lorsqu'il prit conscience du corps pressé contre le sien. Un souvenir lui traversa alors l'esprit.

__

Pourrait-elle voir sa détresse et souffrir pour lui?

Il sourit. Il tenait la réponse entre ses bras.

... A suivre...


	5. Man among Wolves

****

Wild Nature

Disclaimer: bla, bla, bla... (Chapitre coécrit avec Marjo).

Chapter 5: Man among wolves

Le repas fut silencieux. Perdue dans ses pensées, Clarice tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Les révélations d'Hannibal Lecter ne justifiaient en aucune manière ses actions. Au mieux, elles pouvaient expliquer les raisons de son comportement.

__

Un traumatisme dans son enfance. Pourquoi l'a t'il si soigneusement dissimulé?

Parce qu'il ne veut pas rentrer dans le schéma classique d'un tueur en série ordinaire.

Le Docteur est tout, sauf ordinaire... Encore en train d'enfoncer des portes ouvertes, Starling? Cherche encore...

Parce que tout le monde se serait servi de ce drame contre lui pour justifier sa folie et son goût pour le cannibalisme. On aurait chercher à le soigner, or il ne se considère pas comme un malade. On ne peut administrer de traitements quand on ignore les origines du mal.

Bien raisonné, Docteur, vous n'êtes pas psychiatre pour rien.

Cherche encore, il y a une autre raison...

La culpabilité du survivant?… Il ne se pardonne pas d'avoir survécu alors que toute sa famille a été tuée… Il ne se pardonne pas de n'avoir pas réussi à protéger sa sœur… Ce qui explique son comportement envers moi… Il cherche une personne à protéger. Une personne à même de le comprendre, quelqu'un qui l'aide à se pardonner… Oh, Seigneur, il fallait que ça tombe sur moi! 

Pourquoi est-ce que j'attire toujours les dingues?!

Pilcher et ses insectes immondes... Lecter et sa collection de cadavres...

Bon, sérieusement...

Elle ne voulait pas faire d'amalgames en tentant de discerner les motivations du Docteur. Quelle était la part des événements dramatiques de son enfance qui avaient influencés ses meurtres? Quelle était la part de son jugement en tant qu'homme adulte, conscient et responsable de ses actes? 

__

Quel gâchis! Avec son génie, il aurait pu être un brillant scientifique, un Prix Nobel ou un artiste reconnu... Ou un simple anonyme... Quelles parts de son génie et de sa personnalité ont été influencées par cette tragédie?

Elle ne pouvait apporter aucune réponse à ces questions.

Maintenant, qu'est-ce que ces révélations allaient changer dans leur relation?

__

Rien... Rien du tout. Il est toujours le Docteur Hannibal Lecter, tueur en série recherché, criminel en cavale... Je suis Clarice Starling, agent du F.B.I... _Mon devoir est de l'arrêter._

Mais profondément, elle sentait que le ressort était brisé. Elle se sentait exposée et fragile. Lui avait-il assenée le coup de grâce en l'impliquant encore davantage dans sa vie?

__

Il veut me forcer à affronter mes peurs.

J'ai besoin de temps... Il faut que je gagne du temps...

Tant que je suis seule avec lui, je suis en danger…

Une seule solution : hâter le retour vers la civilisation.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, ils reprirent leur course méridionale. Pendant toute la durée de leur marche, Clarice se demanda quelle attitude adopter face aux paroles du docteur. Voyant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Hannibal Lecter tenta de la distraire, mais à chaque fois, la conversation tourna court et elle retomba dans un mutisme forcé. Le Docteur ne fut pas dupe et finit par la laisser tranquille. Elle devait digérer l'information seule. Il se préoccupa alors de leur nourriture.

Ils croisèrent des buissons chargés de baies et en firent provisions. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, ils mangèrent les poissons qu'ils avaient pêchés plus tôt dans le lac qu'ils contournaient. Clarice, toujours aussi silencieuse, observa le Docteur qui faisaient fumer les derniers poissons pour pouvoir les emporter. Il semblait si calme, si sûr de lui, alors que dans sa tête à elle, c'était la tourmente.

__

Tu ne dois pas montrer à quel point ses paroles t'ont affecté. Tu parles! Il l'a déjà vu ! Qui essaie tu de leurrer, sinon toi-même ? Tu as affaire à Hannibal "Le Cannibale" Lecter! Tu sais l'homme que tu as traité de monstre…

Monstre…

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Il est la seule personne qui se soit sincèrement préoccupé de moi ces derniers temps. Et il m'a sauvé la vie...

Mais les faits étaient tout simplement contre eux. Elle était un agent du FBI, il était un dangereux criminel. Elle se renforça dans sa résolution et écarta tout sentimentalisme.

"Arrêtez d'y penser, Clarice. Vous me donnez mal à la tête."

"De quoi parlez-vous, Docteur ?"

"Ne faites pas l'innocente. Comme si vous ne le saviez pas..."

"Savoir quoi ?"

Lecter se leva brusquement et lui lança un regard noir. Avec appréhension, Clarice le regarda faire les cents pas. La mâchoire serrée, les yeux brillant d'un éclat dangereux, il cherchait visiblement à contenir sa colère. Et puis soudain, il s'arrêta et sembla écouter quelque chose que lui seul pouvait entendre. Clarice l'observa, fascinée et se leva pour venir à sa rencontre mais il semblait avoir complètement oublier la jeune femme. Il se détourna d'elle et s'enfonça dans les futaies. Clarice resta seule et secoua la tête, perplexe. Elle se rassit et l'attendit. La nuit tomba rapidement et elle commença à s'inquiéter en ne le voyant pas revenir.

Elle se leva en soupirant et finalement, le suivit dans la pénombre des bois. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit autour d'elle. La lune commençait à monter dans le ciel, perçant difficilement les frondaisons. Elle avança en ligne droite en se répétant que c'était de la folie et qu'elle ne le retrouverait peut-être pas. 

Elle arriva à la lisière d'une clairière et s'arrêta devant le spectacle le plus incroyable qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. A une vingtaine de mètres d'elle se tenait Hannibal Lecter entouré d'une dizaine de loups! Il était assis sur un tronc au milieu d'une meute de bêtes grondantes et inquiètes à la fois.

__

Mon Dieu, ils vont n'en faire qu'une bouchée! 

Bougez-vous, Docteur!

Le mâle dominant trottait au milieu du cercle et faisait des allers-retours en ne quittant pas le Docteur des yeux. Il s'approchait ostensiblement d'Hannibal tout en gardant ses distances. Parfois, il s'arrêtait, levait la tête et reniflait l'air. Puis il repartait, la truffe au sol, presque en ignorant l'humain assis devant lui.

Clarice devait se rappeler plus tard son incapacité à bouger comme une sensation étrange dans tous ses membres. Elle, toujours si prompte à réagir, avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne en cet instant. Fascinée par la scène devant ses yeux, elle observa le Docteur. On aurait dit un monolithe. Il ne semblait nullement effrayé et attendait la réaction des loups. A un moment, il tendit lentement la main vers l'animal de tête et toute la horde réagit de manière synchronisée. Ce fut un concert de grondements et une exposition de canines. Le mâle dominant était le plus démonstratif : les oreilles couchées, le poil hérissé sur l'échine, les babines retroussées, il semblait sur le point de se jeter sur le Docteur. Elle s'aperçut que certains loups reculaient, craintifs. Devant ses yeux se déroulait un événement qu'elle pressentait comme extra-ordinaire.

Le mâle dominant avança à pas de loup, tout en continuant à gronder. Ses oreilles bougeaient constamment dans tous les sens et se dressaient devant lui, comme si Hannibal lui parlait. De là où elle était, Clarice ne voyait pas les lèvres du Docteur remuer. L'animal se tapi sur le sol et à contrecœur, rampa vers Lecter. Un mètre tout au plus les séparait à présent. Le loup grondait en montrant les dents, les oreilles couchées. Il reniflait la main de l'humain. Le docteur ne quittait pas le canidé des yeux et l'attendait patiemment. Incapable de résister à l'étrange attraction, le loup continuait à ramper. Il avança la truffe jusqu'à toucher la main de l'homme puis la recula brutalement comme si le contact l'avait brûlé. Les grondements se changèrent en glapissements. A contrecoeur, l'animal s'avança encore et cette fois, lécha la main de l'humain, comme l'aurait fait un chien envers son maître. Hannibal caressa alors la tête du loup qui se roula au sol et exposa son ventre et sa gorge. Le Docteur attrapa le loup par le col et l'immobilisa. La meute se mit à gémir et à reculer, reconnaissant implicitement la domination de l'homme. Lecter relâcha enfin l'animal après quelques minutes et le loup s'enfuit, accompagné par toute la meute. Clarice la suivit des yeux, stupéfaite par le spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister.

"Il faudra apprendre à être plus discrète, Agent Starling."

Clarice sursauta violemment au son de la voix métallique du Docteur Lecter. Hannibal lui saisit le bras sans ménagement et la retourna brusquement vers lui en la regardant froidement. Elle frissonna de manière inconsciente sous son regard intense.

"Vouliez-vous assister à ma métamorphose?"

"Quoi?" balbutia t'elle.

"Ma transformation en une créature de la nuit, assoiffée de sexe et de sang…"

"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?"

"… Un loup-garou qui vous aurait possédé avant de vous dévorer..."

"Vous délirez!"

"… Bien sûr, après tout c'est la pleine lune…"

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, il leva la tête et se mit à hurler à la mort en déchirant le silence de la nuit. Puis il éclata de rire. Clarice le regarda comme on regarde un fou.

"Vous êtes complètement givré!"

"Libérez la bête qui est en vous, Clarice, répondez à l'appel de vos sens…"

Clarice commença à paniquer devant son comportement érratique. Le Docteur Lecter semblait possédé par une force extérieure. Il continua à rire. Elle se débattit mais sa poigne était ferme.

"Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal!"

A ces mots, il sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité et la libéra en s'excusant. Il y eut un silence pesant entre eux. Clarice le regarda, sincèrement inquiète.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien?"

Il éluda la question en haussant les épaules.

"Je crois que nous ferions bien de retourner près du feu. Vous êtes gelée et je ne voudrais pas que vous tombiez malade."

Clarice hocha la tête et le suivit en se demandant comment le Docteur retrouverait le chemin. L'obscurité ne semblait nullement le gêner et il avançait d'un pas sûr. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au campement, ils découvrirent ce dernier totalement détruit. Lecter remarqua une empreinte incrustée dans le sol et l'examina attentivement.

"Un ours."

"Attendez une minute ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que pendant l'heure où nous nous sommes éloignés du campement, un ours est venu et a volé nos provisions? Et nous n'avons rien entendu?

"La forêt étouffe les bruits, c'est connu. C'est pour cela que les légionnaires romains abattaient les arbres autour de leurs camps. Le bois leur servait de palissade. Ils avaient une meilleure vue et ils entendaient leurs ennemis approcher."

"Vous voyez, docteur, ce que j'aime en vous, c'est votre humour. Nous sommes paumés quelque part dans la forêt canadienne, et vous, vous me racontez les us et coutumes des légions romaines !"

"Nous ne sommes pas immédiatement en danger, Clarice."

"Permettez-moi de vous rappelez notre situation, docteur : nous sommes perdus, nous n'avons plus de nourriture et nous avons un ours collé à nos basques! Et vous dites qu'il n'y a pas de danger! Excusez-moi mais nous ne devons pas avoir la même définition du mot 'danger'!"

"L'ours a senti notre odeur dans le campement. Pour lui, nous ne sommes que deux proies en sursis. Il nous cherche et quand il nous aura trouvé, ce sera lui ou nous."

Malgré toutes les mauvaises nouvelles, le docteur Lecter avait l'œil pétillant. Il n'avait retenu qu'une chose de la conversation. _Ce que j'aime en vous…_

A ce moment, un grognement sourd se fit entendre. Un énorme grizzli déboula dans la clairière et regarda autour de lui. Les deux compagnons d'infortune se figèrent.

"Oh, oh… L'ours nous a trouvé. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?"

"Vous vous rappelez quand je vous ai dit qu'il fallait parfois courir face à un ours ?"

"Oui, je m'en souviens."

"Très bien parce que c'est le moment de piquer un sprint à travers les bois."

"On ne peut pas tenter de le combattre ?"

"J'ai déjà combattu un ours, Clarice. Je peux vous dire que c'est de la folie pure que d'essayer de le tuer avec un canif et un briquet en l'état actuel des choses... Suivez-moi."

Ils se mirent à courir dans la direction opposée à l'ours. Championne de vitesse et d'endurance à Quantico, Starling courait vite, mais le docteur avait une bonne longueur d'avance sur elle. Il bifurqua soudain à droite et Clarice le suivit. Ainsi que l'ours qui les suivait à une vingtaine de mètres. Clarice commençait à s'essoufler quand ils arrivèrent face à une petite falaise en arc de cercle. Ils ne pouvaient plus continuer à fuir. A bout de souffle, Hannibal regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une solution.

__

Ce n'est plus de ton âge, mon vieux. Regarde où ça mène de vouloir impressionner les jeunes femmes! 

Il avait un énorme point de côté et sa migraine avait refait son apparition. Il serra les dents et tenta d'ignorer son malaise. Un regard à Starling lui apprit qu'elle ne devait pas être en meilleure forme que lui. Derrière eux, les grognements se rapprochèrent.

"Clarice ! La falaise ! Escaladez-la ! Je vous suis !"

Clarice ne l'avait pas attendu. Lecter la suivit. Ils grimpèrent rapidement, pressés de s'éloigner de l'ours qui essayait vainement de monter après eux. L'obscurité ambiante ne faisait rien pour les aider. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'animal renonça. Il se contenta de tourner en rond au pied de la falaise dans l'espoir qu'une de ses proies se décroche. Lecter se trouvait sous Clarice et tentait d'évaluer leur situation lorsque la jeune femme poussa un cri d'horreur...

… A suivre…


	6. Hunter or prey?

****

Wild Nature

Disclaimer: Thomas Harris is a genius (bowing to his idol). Thanks for letting us play with those wonderful characters. (Chapter cowritten with Marjo).

Chapter 6: Hunter or prey?

La main d'Hannibal Lecter captura au vol le poignet de Clarice. La jeune femme ressentit un choc terrible dans l'épaule et se retrouva suspendue comme un balancier sous le docteur. Celui ci n'était pas non plus dans une position très confortable : tout son corps hurlait contre l'écartèlement infligé. Il serra les dents mais il sentit sa main droite, celle qui tenait la roche, commencer à glisser. Sous eux, l'ours était plus que jamais une menace. Le grizzli s'était dressé et essayait d'attraper Clarice… et il y arrivait presque. Starling se balança et réussit à s'accrocher. Elle lâcha Lecter, et tous deux reprirent péniblement leur ascension. Arrivés au sommet, ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe. Pendant quelques minutes, ils reprirent leurs respirations. Leurs souffles se changeaient en vapeur dans l'air froid de la nuit. Lecter prit la parole.

"Clarice, ne me faites plus jamais ça…"

"Quoi ?"

"Une peur pareille... J'ai réellement cru pendant un instant que c'était la fin, et je…"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle n'avait nul besoin de savoir qu'il l'aurait défendu jusqu'à la mort. En fait, il avait prévu de sauter lui aussi, s'il ne réussissait pas à la rattraper. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire qu'ils seraient tombés ensemble si sa main n'avait pas rencontré par un total hasard une saillie dans la paroi. Clarice s'approcha de lui, et comme il ne réagissait pas, elle lui prit la main.

"Merci Hannibal."

Il releva la tête, surpris.

"Je suis Hannibal maintenant ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas oublier à qui vous aviez affaire."

"Juste cette fois, juste pour faire ceci."

Elle déposa sur les lèvres du docteur un léger baiser. Le cœur de l'homme bondit dans sa poitrine et il entonna silencieusement un Alléluia. Il eut un petit sourire en coin, et s'apprêta à lui rendre son baiser mais Clarice s'était déjà éloignée. Il pesta intérieurement alors qu'elle se mettait debout.

"Nous y allons, docteur ?"

Ils se leva à son tour et ils commencèrent à marcher.

"L'ours reviendra, Clarice. Il nous traquera jusqu'à ce qu'il nous tue. Je crois que c'est un mangeur d'hommes. Cela ne se finira que dans le sang."

"Nous l'avons semé, docteur. Il n'a pas pu escalader la falaise. Nous avons gagné."

"Il la contournera, la falaise ! Mais enfin Clarice, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que ce simple obstacle va l'arrêter. Il est sur son territoire. Il a donc l'avantage du terrain!..."

"Qu'est-ce que nous faisons alors?"

"Nous l'affrontons… Nous le combattons… et nous le tuons!"

"Vous êtes cinglé!!

"Nous le tuons, Clarice!"

"Avec un canif et un briquet?"

"Pas seulement. Avec ça aussi…"

Il pointa un doigt contre son front. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes à peser le pour et le contre.

"Sans moi! Je viens d'avoir la peur de ma vie et je ne veux pas me retrouver en face de cette bête à nouveau!"

"J'ai besoin de vous. Je ne peux pas le faire seul."

"Pas question. Débrouillez-vous!"

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, déterminée. Hannibal Lecter la regarda froidement.

"Clarice Starling, ce n'est pas l'ours qui va vous écorcher vive, mais moi, si vous persistez dans cette attitude!"

"Ah! Ah!… Chiche!"

Menaçant, il fit un pas vers elle.

"Ce comportement puéril pourrait vous être fatal, alors ne me tentez pas…"

Moins assurée, Clarice détourna les yeux et gigota, soudain mal à l'aise.

"Ok… Ce n'est pas que j'ai vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas? Entre deux maux…" 

"… préférez le moindre."

Elle soupira, se souvenant de ses paroles. _Peut-être que je devrai directement me jeter dans les pattes de l'ours…? Brillante idée. Au point où j'en suis…_

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors?"

"On se cherche d'abord un abri pour la nuit et on élabore un plan. Venez."

Ils se dirigèrent vers les rochers et ne tardèrent pas à trouver un renfoncement qui pouvait les protéger. Ils ramassèrent du bois et allumèrent un feu. Hannibal disposa des brandons tout autour d'eux afin de prévenir l'approche de l'ours. Quand il la rejoignit, elle avait sorti ses maigres provisions de ses poches.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous reste, Docteur?"

"Rien du tout."

"Nous allons partager."

"Non. Mangez tout, vous aurez besoin de forces demain."

"Mais vous?"

"Je survivrai."

Elle était affamée, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'éprouver un sentiment de culpabilité. Elle commença à manger pendant qu'il lui expliquait son plan.

"Nous allons devoir tailler des pieux et construire un piège. Il faut qu'on se serve de la force de l'ours contre lui pour le vaincre. Le moment où l'ours est le plus vulnérable -mais aussi le plus dangereux- c'est quand il se dresse sur ses antérieurs… Il faut être suffisamment près de lui pour le frapper à ce moment-là, tout en évitant ses coups de pattes. Un ours de cette taille vous arrache la tête d'un seul coup… Le plus difficile va être de l'attirer dans l'endroit choisi au moment voulu."

"Quel endroit?"

"Près de la rivière que nous avons traversée cet après midi. Ce n'est pas loin, on peut y retourner facilement."

"Il va vous falloir un appât."

"Oui… Un courageux appât."

Hannibal l'observa de manière pénétrante.

"Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?"

"Vous serez l'appât, Clarice."

"Quoi? Moi?… Il n'en est pas question!"

"Ca ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous…"

"Hannibal Lecter, si j'en doutais, maintenant j'en suis sûre : vous êtes malade!"

"… Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Vous ne courrez aucun risque. Je vous promets que je vous protégerai. J'affronterai l'ours, Clarice… Et ce sera lui ou moi."

"Vous voulez finir comme vos victimes ou vous avez envie de me prouver que vous êtes un héros?"

"Ni l'un, ni l'autre, Clarice. C'est une question de survie."

"Mon œil ! Ah, les hommes ! Depuis la préhistoire, vous n'avez pas évolué. Toujours prouver sa valeur à la femelle pour la séduire, hein ? Avez-vous envisagé un instant l'idée que vous puissiez y rester?"

"Comme c'est touchant… Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, Clarice?"

"Pas du tout. C'est pour moi que je m'inquiète ! Si vous mourez, qu'est-ce que je fais toute seule contre un ours?"

"Vous vous enfuyez le plus loin possible. Avec mes restes, l'ours aura de quoi manger pour quelques jours… Il vous fichera la paix."

"Quel cynisme! Il s'agit de votre vie!"

Il la regarda avec un sourire grandissant.

"Vous vous inquiétez réellement pour moi."

"Oh, taisez-vous! Je m'inquiéterai même s'il s'agissait du dernier des…"

Elle s'arrêta net avant de prononcer des paroles conséquentes et rougit. Avec un sourire, il termina sa pensée.

"… criminels?"

"Oui."

"Merci, Clarice."

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa doucement. Cette fois, elle fut saisie d'un vertige devant la manifestation de sa tendresse. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et lui rendit son baiser. Il explora sa bouche et goûta la saveur des baies sur sa langue. Clarice eut un gémissement et leur baiser se fit plus passionné. Finalement, il s'écarta d'elle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

"Hum… Vous pousseriez un homme à mourir pour vous, belle Clarice…"

"Ca m'arrangerait si vous pouviez éviter que ça vous arrive…"

"Comme vous voulez, ma princesse…"

"Cessez de rire avec ça ! Promettez-moi que vous serez prudent…"

"Je vous le promets."

"Bien."

Il la contempla intensément. Clarice se sentit gênée.

"Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça."

"Pourquoi?"

"Arrêtez de me fixer, c'est tout!"

"Non. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

"Puisque c'est comme ça…"

Elle lui tourna le dos. Elle entendit son rire moqueur et haussa les épaules. Après quelques secondes, il reprit son sérieux.

"Vous devriez dormir, Clarice. Une rude journée nous attend demain. Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde."

Elle s'installa du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur le sol et chercha sa position. Puis elle ne bougea plus et sa respiration devint régulière. Hannibal l'observa, attendri.

"Fais de beaux rêves, mon amour."

Un hurlement strident perça la nuit.

Hannibal Lecter ne put s'empêcher de sursauter violemment en se réveillant. Il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait et à comprendre d'où provenait ce cri.

Clarice!

A la lueur des braises, il aperçut le dos de la jeune femme, roulée en boule et qui sanglotait à présent de manière déchirante.

Un flash jaillit soudain dans son esprit : une fillette paniquée en chemise de nuit qui courait en titubant dans le petit matin gris et froid, le visage en larmes, un agneau dans les bras...

Il se glissa près d'elle sans oser la toucher, de crainte qu'elle ne prenne peur. A sa grande surprise, elle se retourna vers lui et vint se blottir dans ses bras en continuant désespérément à pleurer. Un flot de paroles s'échappa alors d'elle, comme pour conjurer le mauvais rêve qu'elle avait fait.

" J'ai essayé... oh, mon dieu, comme j'ai essayé de faire du mieux que je pouvais!... Mais jamais, ça ne suffisait... Il fallait toujours en faire plus!... Toujours faire face au mépris... à la jalousie... à l'incompréhension... C'est tellement facile... Seule contre tous... Si seule!... Toutes les personnes que j'aimais sont mortes... Elles m'ont abandonnées... Mon père... John Brigham... Je n'en peux plus... C'est trop lourd à supporter... Pourquoi?... Pourquoi tout le monde me laisse tomber? Oh, Docteur, pourquoi est-ce que je détruis tout ce que je touche?... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi? "

" Regardez-moi, Clarice... Je suis là avec vous. Je serai toujours là. Vous n'êtes pas seule... Vous ne serez plus jamais seule... Je ne vous abandonnerai pas... " 

Le regard persuasif du Docteur captura celui de Clarice. Sa voix était à présent empreinte d'une douceur qu'elle se remémorait parfaitement bien... 

Chesapeake... La cuisine... Leur brève lutte... Le contact froid du métal dans son dos... La chaleur du corps du docteur contre le sien... Leurs respirations haletantes... La tension sexuelle palpable entre eux... Et ces mots...

__

Dites-moi, Clarice... Pourriez-vous me dire : 'arrêtez... si vous m'aimez, arrêtez'... 

Oui, sa voix évoquait le confort, la sécurité, la confiance. Elle se laissa instinctivement guider par ses paroles apaisantes... Comme c'était bon de se laisser aller... Elle avait le sentiment de flotter, loin de son corps, loin de sa conscience... Soudain, tout n'avait plus d'importance... Qu'est-ce qui était important, d'ailleurs? Elle ne s'en rappelait pas.

Seule la voix calme comptait... 

La sérénité...

L'oubli...

La paix...

?...

Hannibal Lecter observa la forme inerte de Clarice dans ses bras et inspira profondément.

Tant de douleur, de lassitude et de culpabilité.

Tant de regrets aussi, qu'elle tentait d'ignorer.

Deux drames dans leurs passés.

Deux orphelins marqués à jamais par la violence et la dureté de la vie.

L'un trouvant son salut dans la justice, le devoir et la morale...

L'autre se rebellant contre toute forme d'autorité et faisant prévaloir sa propre loi, celle de la survie.

Le preux chevalier, droit et juste, champion des innocents.

Le prédateur, créature de l'ombre, toujours à l'affût, guettant ses prochaines victimes.

Et pourtant derrière leurs différences...

Un même échec.

Une même colère.

Une même culpabilité.

Et un même manque.

Il laissa Clarice reposer sur le sol et se leva en se maudissant de s'être endormi et d'avoir mis en danger leurs deux vies. Il remit du bois dans le feu et alimenta les brandons. Puis il attendit que le jour se lève en mettant au point les derniers détails de son plan.

***

Quand Clarice se réveilla, le feu crépitait joyeusement. Au travers des flammes, elle voyait le visage du docteur concentré sur le long pieu qu'il faisait tourner dans le brasier. La barbe grise naissante, le torse nu brillant de sueur, il ressemblait à un forgeron en plein travail. En le voyant ainsi, Clarice évoqua inconsciemment Thor, le Dieu du panthéon germanique, s'apprêtant à aller combattre les Géants. Le Docteur leva les yeux vers elle en souriant.

"Il ne me manque plus que le marteau, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle finit par comprendre à quoi il faisait référence et grogna. _Pitié, pas le matin, Docteur, c'est déjà suffisamment dur comme ça…_

"Mauvaise nuit, hein?"

"J'en ai connu de meilleures… Que faites-vous ?"

"Je prépare nos armes pour l'affrontement."

Elle dénombra une vingtaine de pieux longs et mortellement aiguisés, à la pointe noire.

"Le feu renforce les pointes acérées. Vous voyez, Clarice, quand vous disiez que les hommes n'avaient pas beaucoup évolué depuis la préhistoire, vous aviez raison. Au vingt-et-unième siècle, on peut encore avoir l'utilité de telles armes !"

"Je vois, je vois."

"Cette nuit, j'ai réfléchi aux pièges que nous pouvions tendre. Creuser une fosse est hors de question, étant donné que nous n'avons rien pour le faire et surtout pas le temps. Faire un piège dans les arbres qui s'abattrait sur l'ours quand il passerait en dessous serait faisable si on avait de la corde. Restent les pieux…"

"Vous avez passé la nuit à les tailler ?"

"Oui. Et votre couteau en a souffert," dit le docteur en lui montrant son canif dont la lame était sérieusement entamée.

"Mon couteau! J'y tenais!"

"Lorsque cette aventure sera terminée, je vous en rachèterai un neuf, promis."

"A la condition que cette aventure comme vous le dites, se termine bien…"

Le Docteur Lecter lui lança un regard blessé.

"Même si nos chances de réussite sont limitées, j'apprécierai un peu de soutien et d'encouragements, Clarice."

"Désolée… Que comptez-vous faire avec tout ça?"

"Patience, vous le verrez bientôt."

"Concrètement, qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire?"

"Vous serez la proie affriolante à laquelle l'ours ne peut résister… Surtout avec ceci…"

Le docteur Lecter déchira une manche de son tee-shirt. Puis il se fit une profonde entaille dans la paume et enroula le tissu autour de sa main.

"Si je comprends bien, il faut que je laisse un ours affamé s'approcher de moi alors qu'il a l'intention de me... dévorer, c'est ça ?"

"C'est exactement ça, Clarice."

"Si ça ne marche pas, vous avez pensé à un plan B?"

"Clarice… j'ai _toujours_ un plan B…"

"Ok, je n'ai rien dit… Alors mettons-nous en route avant que je ne change d'avis."

Elle se leva et pris une partie des pieux avec elle. Il l'arrêta au moment où elle passait près de lui.

"Ca va aller, Clarice… Vous vous en sortirez très bien, je le sais."

"J'aimerais avoir votre certitude."

"Et moi, votre courage…"

Ebahie par cette révélation, elle faillit lâcher les pieux et se rattrapa in extremis. Il lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant et se baissa pour ramasser les derniers éléments qui traînaient sur le sol. Elle retrouva sa voix et s'apprêta à l'encourager lorsqu'il reprit la parole en lançant négligemment un :

"… A propos, Clarice, vous saviez que Thor était aussi le Dieu de la fertilité?"

Clarice leva les yeux au ciel et eut un sourire malgré elle.

"Hannibal Lecter… vous êtes incorrigible…"

A suivre...


	7. David vs Goliath

****

Wild Nature

Disclaimer: Thomas Harris is a genius (bowing to his idol). Thanks for letting us play with those wonderful characters.

Chapter 7 : David vs Goliath

Installés au centre d'une clairière, Hannibal Lecter et Clarice Starling surveillaient le moindre frémissement d'air et le moindre bruit. Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'ils patientaient, ne communicant exceptionnellement entre eux que par signes.

A quelques pas devant le Docteur, Clarice Starling tendait le leurre dans le vent. Au bout d'un pieu, elle avait disposé le bout de tissu déchiré imbibé du sang de Lecter. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps ils attendaient.

Derrière elle, le Docteur s'était agenouillé, parfaitement immobile. Il ne regardait rien en particulier, tous les sens aux aguets. Il savait que son acuité instinctive le préviendrait de la présence proche de l'ours. Ce sixième sens naturel chez lui allié à une vitesse de réaction formidable ne l'avait jamais trahi. Ainsi, en cet instant, il percevait surtout la tension grandissante de la jeune femme debout devant lui. Il relégua cette sensation au second plan et projeta alors vers elle des impressions rassurantes.

Clarice sentait l'incertitude de l'attente et la peur s'emparer d'elle peu à peu. Ses yeux s'agitaient dans toutes les directions. Elle était prête à bondir tellement elle se sentait tendue. D'ailleurs, ses épaules commençaient à protester contre la crispation qu'elle leur infligeait inconsciemment. Elle sentit quelque chose d'agréable l'effleurer, l'envelopper peu à peu comme un manteau. C'était chaud et doux. Elle essaya de ne pas se laisser distraire par cette sensation qui émanait, elle le savait, de l'homme assis derrière elle, mais c'était difficile de refuser un tel don. Elle se secoua et l'impression disparut, la laissant tout de même reconnaissante et plus calme.

__

Comment puis-je être autant en phase avec lui?

Est-ce que je …

"Clarice, il arrive… à trois heures."

Clarice se tourna vers la direction indiquée par le Docteur. Lecter se releva et fit aussi face, un pieu à la main. L'ours sortit des fourrés puis s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux et les observa, reniflant l'air en retroussant les babines, menaçant. Puis il s'avança à nouveau.

"On recule doucement…"

Les deux compagnons reculèrent en ne tournant pas le dos à l'animal qui accéléra soudain l'allure. 

"On coure…"

Lecter passa devant Clarice et bifurqua sur la gauche alors que Clarice prenait à droite et continuait à courir, entraînant l'ours derrière elle. Hannibal Lecter avait conçu un piège qui blesserait l'animal et le rendrait fou de rage. Certes, la manœuvre était dangereuse, mais c'était la seule chance qu'ils aient d'affronter une telle bête sauvage à armes égales.

Clarice continua à courir sans se retourner et s'engagea entre les rochers où le piège se trouvait. Elle passa entre les pieux soigneusement dissimulés par le roc en veillant à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans la liane tendue et accéléra encore l'allure. Le Docteur lui avait dit de continuer à courir sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il adviendrait à l'ours. 

L'ours s'engagea entre les rochers. Un animal de cette masse ne se préoccupait pas d'une simple liane tendue à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol. La corde végétale fut promptement arrachée au passage et actionna le piège. L'ours émit une plainte sourde lorsqu'il sentit les quatre pieux lui transpercer les flancs. Entraîné par son élan, il réussit à les briser, mais les pointes acérées de ces derniers restèrent enfoncés dans son cuir. L'animal s'arrêta et tenta de s'en débarrasser. Avec beaucoup de difficultés et d'énervements, il parvint à se défaire des morceaux de bois rompus. Il émit enfin un rugissement à glacer le sang.

Hannibal Lecter rejoignit Clarice Starling près de la rivière quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La deuxième partie du plan était en marche. Ils prirent leurs positions et attendirent. Derrière eux, il pouvait entendre les grognements irrités d'un ours en colère. Un silence. Puis un grognement formidable.

"Il est très en colère."

"C'était le but, non?"

Clarice hocha la tête avec un sourire et se concentra. Les grognements furieux de l'ours se rapprochaient. L'animal déboula enfin devant eux mais les deux compagnons ne reculèrent pas cette fois. Hannibal avança même d'un pas pour assurer sa position. L'ours ralentit lorsqu'il vit ses deux proies agiter leurs pieux acérés devant eux. Il s'arrêta et gronda en donnant des coups de pattes pour éloigner les pointes mortelles. Hannibal Lecter avança encore, forçant l'ours à reculer. Mais la bête ne voulait rien savoir. Le plantigrade grogna de plus belle et finalement, se dressa sur ses antérieurs, furieux au dernier degré devant tant d'audace. 

Les coups de pattes commencèrent à pleuvoir sur les deux compagnons d'infortune. Hannibal et Clarice durent reculer pour éviter les terribles griffes et se retrouvèrent au bord de la rivière. Le pieu de Clarice se brisa sous un terrible coup et la jeune femme dut le lâcher. Elle courut en chercher un autre alors qu'Hannibal se démenait pour attirer l'attention de l'animal en furie. La jeune femme revint aider le docteur et ils continuèrent à harceler l'ours à tour de rôle, le blessant. Les flancs de l'ours étaient à présent couverts de sang mais la bête ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. Au contraire, sa fureur semblait atteindre des sommets et les pattes avant balayaient l'air avec de plus en plus de forces. Ses grognements étaient à présent incessants et particulièrement féroces.

Le Docteur Lecter dut reculer lorsque l'ours lui arracha le pieu des mains. Clarice tenta d'attirer l'attention vers elle, mais elle trébucha et tomba dans l'eau. Heureusement pour elle, car si elle s'était trouvée à l'endroit où elle était précédemment, elle aurait eu la tête arrachée. Pétrifiée de peur, elle vit l'ours dressé, immense au-dessus d'elle, prêt à la frapper à nouveau. Un cri de rage s'éleva soudain et l'ours, pris à revers, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Hannibal Lecter venait de lui planter un pieu dans le flanc gauche et maintenait la pression, l'enfonçant avec une force surhumaine. L'ours hurla de douleur et se retourna brusquement. Le docteur était trop proche de l'animal et il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le terrible coup de patte qui l'envoya bouler dix mètres plus loin.

L'animal se rua vers le docteur, en ayant complètement oublié Clarice. La jeune femme revint à la charge et enfonça à son tour un pieu dans le flanc droit de l'ours. Ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, la bête se retourna instinctivement contre elle et elle recula, éloignant l'animal du Docteur.

Lecter essayait de se relever. Il paraissait sonné. Clarice continua à reculer. Elle resta à bonne distance des pattes, se contentant de le titiller en poussant des cris de défis. L'animal grogna furieusement et les griffes fendirent l'air inutilement. La jeune femme vit soudain une ouverture et avec un cri de rage, elle plongea en avant et planta le pieu dans la poitrine de l'ours. Surpris, l'animal voulut s'emparer de la proie à présent à sa portée et la mordre. Ce fut une erreur. En se baissant, l'animal s'empala sur le pieu que Clarice avait fermement planté dans le sol. Avec un hurlement rauque de désespoir, la bête s'étala de tout son long, écrasant la jeune femme sous elle, et ne bougea plus.

Puis ce fut le silence. Même les oiseaux s'étaient tus. Seul le torrent continuait son éternel déferlement.

Hannibal Lecter était parvenu à se lever mais ne tenait debout que par un effort suprême de volonté. 

__

Clarice… Clarice…

Il marcha en titubant jusqu'à l'immense carcasse qui gisait sur le sol et s'effondra contre l'animal. Il banda ses muscles endoloris et essaya de déplacer l'ours. Sans succès. Il tira avec l'énergie du désespoir sur une patte. Rien n'y fit.

__

Clarice… Il sentait intuitivement que la jeune femme était toujours vivante mais il ignorait quel était son état. Etait-elle consciente? Inconsciente? Allait-elle mourir étouffée? Cette incertitude le mettait à la torture.

Alors il commença à creuser avec frénésie. Au début avec ses mains, puis il s'empara d'une pierre. Heureusement, près de la rivière, le sol était sablonneux et meuble et il avançait rapidement. Chaque seconde était comptée. Il parvint à aménager une petite niche pour se glisser sous l'animal et il ne tarda pas à trouver le bras de Clarice. Il s'empara de sa main inerte et la serra. Il fut récompensé par un faible serrement en retour. Il creusa de plus belle et parvint à dégager suffisamment de terre pour attirer Clarice à lui. Ce qu'il fit non sans difficulté. Dans un dernier effort, il parvint enfin à la sortir de sous l'animal.

"Clarice… Clarice…"

Penché sur elle, il lui donna de petites tapes sur les joues et Clarice ouvrit les yeux en prenant de grandes goulées d'oxygène. Elle toussa en respirant profondément et en reprenant contact avec le monde environnant.

__

Vivante, elle était vivante.

Epuisé et soulagé, Hannibal Lecter se laissa aller et s'allongea en respirant lourdement lui aussi. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Il ferma les yeux un moment pour collecter ses forces.

Finalement, Clarice se mit en position assise et jeta un regard vers l'homme barbu étendu à ses côtés. Il était couvert de sang et de sable de la tête aux pieds. Elle s'inquiéta un instant en le voyant immobile, les yeux fermés. 

"Docteur Lecter?… Hannibal?"

Il ouvrit les yeux. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement et s'approcha de lui.

"Est-ce que ça va?"

Il ne répondit pas. En fait, il eut un rire qui se termina en un rictus de douleur.

"Hannibal?…"

"Ce n'est plus de mon âge, tout ce cirque…"

Elle réprima une envie de rire et l'aida à s'asseoir contre l'ours. Ils se regardèrent intensément, heureux d'être vivant, heureux d'être ensemble.

"Oh, Clarice, si vous pouviez vous voir…"

Elle baissa la tête et se découvrit couverte elle aussi de sable et de sang. Elle toucha ses cheveux. Ils étaient poisseux et granuleux mais elle n'en avait cure, elle était vivante. Hannibal tendit une main vers son visage et toucha sa joue.

"Le rouge vous va à ravir, ma chère."

Elle éclata de rire. Ce faisant, elle se libéra des dernières tensions. Clarice le regarda et se pencha impulsivement sur lui. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, gouttant le sang de l'ours sur ses lèvres sans éprouver de répulsion. Elle se recula en crachant quelques grains de sable. Il fit de même.

"Désolée…"

"Pas de quoi… Nous sommes dans un bel état…"

"Mais nous avons vaincu!"

"Vous avez vaincu l'ours seule, Clarice. Des félicitations s'imposent…"

"Nan, c'était un travail d'équipe… Et puis, vous m'avez sauvé la vie deux fois."

"Oh, mon héros…"

Ce fut dit avec tellement d'affection qu'ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser en savourant chaque seconde. Elle resta ensuite appuyée contre son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?"

"Se laver serait probablement une bonne idée…"

"Faisons d'abord un feu!"

Elle se leva avec une énergie nouvelle et se tourna vers lui. Il lui tendit le briquet.

"Allez-y… Je vous suis."

Elle fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiète. La grimace qu'il avait faite quand il avait tendu le bras ne lui avait pas échappé.

"Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien?"

"Juste sonné. Mais ça va passer."

Pour la première fois, elle remarqua la combinaison lacérée et le sang qui recouvrait le sable incrusté dans le tissu. Inquiète, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

"Laissez-moi voir."

Il lui captura les poignets avant qu'elle le touche.

"Clarice, ça va aller."

"Hannibal Lecter, arrêtez de faire le mâle qui peut tout encaisser! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas bien!"

Il lui lâcha les poignets. Elle ouvrit la combinaison et en écarta les pans. Dessous le tee-shirt était écarlate et lacéré. Avec appréhension, elle le déchira et constata les dégâts.

"Mon Dieu…"

Quatre profondes entailles barraient son torse. La marque de quatre griffes qui avaient déchirées les chairs jusqu'aux os de la cage thoracique. 

"Vous savez coudre, j'espère?"

"Trèves de plaisanteries, Lecter... Et ne me dites pas que ça ne fait pas mal…"

"Horriblement."

Une pensée affreuse envahit Clarice.

"Est-ce que vous allez mourir?"

"Si je continue à perdre du sang…"

"Que faut-il que je fasse?"

"Nettoyez d'abord les plaies."

"Et les risques d'infection?"

"Minimes si vous cautérisez ensuite avec votre couteau…"

Elle le regarda en ayant du mal à avaler sa salive.

"Hannibal…"

"Clarice, il est fort probable que je m'évanouirai dès la première application. Je ne sentirai rien après."

"Mais..."

"C'est ça ou je meure! Alors allumez ce feu et qu'on en finisse!"

Elle se releva avec hésitation et regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait. Oui, en cet instant, elle admettait enfin ses sentiments.

__

Je ne veux pas te perdre…

Ayant perçu son humeur, il la regarda avec un sourire et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent.

"Ca nous fera un merveilleux souvenir à évoquer plus tard…"

Elle comprit et se hâta d'aller ramasser du bois. Elle arrangea le tout à quelques mètres de lui et alluma le feu. Elle enleva ensuite son propre tee-shirt et commença à lui nettoyer le torse selon ses directives. Il commençait à trembler de froid. En fait, il lui expliqua qu'il était en état de choc et qu'elle devait le maintenir éveillé en lui parlant. Il commença à réciter des poèmes en italien auxquels elle ne comprit rien mais dont les sonorités lui plaisaient. Elle lui demanda alors de parler de Florence. Il s'exécuta de bonne grâce même si parfois, son récit s'interrompait, étouffé par un spasme de douleur.

Jamais elle ne l'entendit se plaindre. En fait, il semblait plutôt heureux qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Quand vint le délicat moment de la cautérisation, ce fut encore lui qui la rassura.

"Ne vous arrêtez pas même si vous m'entendez hurler… Continuez jusqu'à ce que le sang soit coagulé, d'accord?"

"Okay…"

"Pas de panique, Clarice, tout va bien se passer."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et retira du feu avec un chiffon, le couteau à la lame incandescente.

"Prêt?"

Il hocha la tête et serra les dents. Elle appliqua la lame sur la première plaie.

Le corps du docteur se tendit immédiatement et il cria. Sa poitrine se souleva au rythme des spasmes douloureux et Clarice résista à l'envie folle d'arrêter ce supplice. L'odeur de chair grillée envahit l'air. Elle retira enfin la lame.

Le visage du docteur s'était couvert de sueur. Il prit de difficiles inspirations en gémissant. Il n'avait pas perdu conscience et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat insoutenable. Pendant que la lame réchauffait à nouveau, Clarice lui essuya le visage en murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

Puis elle recommença l'opération, et cette fois, il s'évanouit pour de bon.

… A suivre…


	8. Calm

****

Wild Nature

Disclaimer: Thanks for letting us play with those wonderful characters.

Chapter 8 : The Lull…

Hannibal Lecter s'éveilla brutalement et regarda autour de lui, désorienté. Il était allongé dans un grand lit au milieu d'une agréable chambre claire, toute en lambris. La pièce était meublée sommairement et sentait bon le sapin. Il faisait plein soleil et la fenêtre ouverte lui apportait les clameurs lointaines des engins forestiers et des scies. Où était-il et comment était-il arrivé là?

Il essaya de se lever mais il se sentait faible et la tête lui tournait. Il resta étendu et porta la main à sa poitrine. Des bandages. Il se souvint alors du combat avec l'ours et de la victoire de Clarice.

Des pas légers retentirent dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit. Clarice Starling pénétra dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha du lit et lui sourit. Malgré la pâleur et les traits tirés de la jeune femme, le docteur se remémora la vision enchanteresse d'un ange veillant sur lui. Il tenta de lui parler mais sa voix ne produisit aucun son.

"Ne dites rien."

Clarice versa un peu d'eau dans un verre puis l'aida à boire. Elle reposa le verre puis caressa doucement sa joue barbue et son front où les points de suture de son arcade gauche se voyaient encore.

"Comment vous sentez-vous?"

Il eut un pâle sourire.

"Vieux…"

"Docteur…"

"… mais heureux d'être vivant. Grâce à vous. Combien de temps s'est écoulé?"

"Cinq jours… La fièvre n'est tombée qu'hier. Vous m'avez donné beaucoup d'inquiétude."

"J'en suis profondément désolé, Clarice... Et où sommes-nous?"

"Sur un chantier de bûcherons… en sécurité."

Il prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser.

"Et vous, Clarice, comment allez-vous?"

"Fatiguée… Mais maintenant, cela va aller mieux."

"Racontez-moi ce que j'ai manqué."

La jeune femme commença son récit.

"Après que vous vous soyez évanoui, j'ai continué à vous soigner, puis je me suis rendu compte que vous aviez la fièvre. J'ai remis du bois dans le feu, et c'est en allant en chercher que j'ai aperçu un filet de fumée au dessus des bois. J'hésitais à vous laisser seul, inconscient avec l'ours mort. Quand j'ai vu que votre état empirait, j'ai pris la décision de partir chercher de l'aide. J'ai marché pendant plus de deux heures avant de rencontrer un couple de chasseurs. Je leur ai expliqué ce qui nous était arrivé. Martial, l'un des deux hommes est reparti vers le chantier où nous nous trouvons actuellement et Vassili m'a accompagné. Nous avons passé la nuit à veiller sur vous. Au petit matin, Martial est arrivé avec une civière, le médecin et six autres hommes. Après que le Docteur Sherman vous ait donné les premiers soins, vous avez été transporté jusqu'ici. Le médecin vous a immédiatement fait une transfusion et vous a bourré d'antibiotiques et d'analgésiques."

"Que leur avez-vous dit?"

"Que vous étiez un naturaliste spécialiste des plantigrades et que j'étais votre photographe. Nous étions en mission d'observation des grizzlis lorsque l'un d'entre eux nous a attaqué."

Hannibal Lecter hocha la tête.

"Futée…"

"Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose de crédible compte tenu de votre état… La carcasse de l'ours à vos côtés a fait le reste. Les chasseurs étaient impressionnés."

Le Docteur eut un regard désapprobateur. Clarice leva les mains en signe de défense.

"Je sais! Mauvaise publicité! Ce n'est pas de ma faute : on ne peut pas empêcher les gens d'affabuler. Mais cela aurait été pire si j'avais avoué que j'avais tué l'ours. Les journalistes seraient arrivés en masse."

"Je vois les titres : 'Clarice Starling marchent sur les pas de Davy Crockett, elle tue un ours au corps à corps… les criminels n'ont plus qu'à bien se tenir…'"

Amusée, Clarice eut un soupir.

"Docteur…"

"Ainsi, c'est moi qui passe pour un héros?"

"Vassili fait tanner la peau de l'animal pour vous la donner."

"Elle vous revient de droit, Clarice."

La jeune femme frissonna en repensant à son combat et baissa la tête en la secouant. D'une petite voix incertaine, elle prononça :

"Je n'en veux pas…"

Hannibal Lecter releva le menton de la jeune femme et découvrit ses yeux brillants emplis de larmes.

"Clarice, toute cette aventure ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir… Vous m'avez fait confiance. Vous avez manifesté un courage hors pair. Plus d'un aurait craqué alors que vous êtes restée stoïque… forte… magnifique… Vous vous êtes battue comme une lionne face à cet ours… J'étais sûr que vous pouviez le tuer."

Le ton était admiratif et Clarice rougit. Elle détourna les yeux, gênée, et se souvint soudain de quelque chose. Elle fronça les sourcils et son changement d'expression n'échappa pas au Docteur.

"Un problème?"

"Il y a eu un incident quand vous avez été transporté : vous vous êtes mis à délirer et à parler dans une langue inconnue. Vassili semblait écouter ce que vous disiez. Je suis allée le voir discrètement et je lui ai demandé s'il avait compris vos paroles. Il m'a juste murmuré un mot, quelque chose comme 'cremchkaborck'... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Grand loup des steppes…"

"Grand loup des steppes?… Ça a une signification particulière?"

Hannibal eut un petit rire.

"C'est une vieille légende russe. L'équivalent du petit chaperon rouge des contes de Perrault. Sauf que le loup en question est un homme qui se métamorphose en loup-garou pour dévorer les enfants et les jeunes vierges apeurées. Comme tous les contes russes, ça se termine mal : le loup est tué par le soldat venu défendre la fiancée qu'il convoitait…"

"Pourquoi a t'il dit ça? Vous croyez qu'il a deviné qui vous étiez?"

"Oui, il est possible qu'il sache qui je suis. Demandez donc à Vassili de venir me voir."

Alarmée, Clarice s'apprêta à objecter.

"Non, Clarice, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, je vais avoir une discussion avec lui… d'homme à homme…"

Elle le regarda en silence, incertaine malgré ses paroles d'apaisement. Il eut soudain un sourire féroce qui découvrit ses petites canines pointues. Le visage de Lecter devint proprement effrayant et Clarice réprima un frisson.

"Il y a d'autres moyens pour faire taire un homme que de le tuer… Et vous êtes en train de vous demandez ce qui me passe par la tête…"

Elle eut un soupir d'exaspération.

"Vous êtes encore branché sur moi! Arrêtez de lire toutes mes pensées, c'est agaçant à la fin…"

"Non, je ne suis pas "branché" sur vous. Quand ce sera le cas - si l'opportunité se présente à nouveau - vous sentirez la différence, je vous l'assure…"

Cette fois, le frisson de Clarice fut visible. Elle se rappela les événements survenus une semaine plus tôt et comment il avait réussi à l'effrayer en lui parlant télépathiquement. Il secoua la tête doucement et eut un petit rire.

"Clarice, il suffit d'observer votre langage corporel pour deviner ce que vous pensez."

"De la PNL?"

"Aussi simple que cela."

"Simple… Tout est relatif. Il faut beaucoup de pratique pour bien maîtriser la programmation neurolinguistique."

"… Sans oublier des capacités d'analyse et de déductions très poussées…"

"… Capacités que vous possédez, nous le savons. CQFD, Docteur..." Elle soupira. "Dites-moi, votre ego ne prend jamais de vacances?"

"Clarice, vous faites atteinte à mon intelligence. Pourquoi tairais-je mes facultés?"

"Parce que j'ai l'impression de passer pour la dernière des imbéciles quand vous me parlez comme ça. Vous pourriez faire preuve d'un peu de modestie de temps en temps, non?"

Hannibal Lecter ferma les yeux et enfonça la tête dans son oreiller en soupirant.

"Clarice, épargnez-moi le couplet sur l'humilité et sur votre ego faussement blessé par mes propos, je ne suis pas de taille à vous affronter aujourd'hui sur ce terrain."

Un silence. Clarice prit conscience de son état de fatigue.

"Très bien, mais nous en reparlerons."

"Ce sujet s'ajoute à la très longue liste des choses dont nous avons à parler."

"Oh?"

"En attendant d'en arriver là, j'ai justement une faim de loup. Vous pourriez peut-être me ramener quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent avant que je ne dévore le premier bûcheron venu?"

"Ah, votre humour revient, c'est bon signe…"

Il lui retourna un regard glacial.

"Je ne plaisantais pas."

"Bien sûr…Je… Je reviens tout de suite avec un plateau."

__

Et le médecin, ajouta t'elle mentalement. Le rictus d'Hannibal ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle se leva et quitta la chambre.

Hannibal ferma les yeux. Son corps pesait une tonne et ses blessures se rappelaient à son souvenir. Les analgésiques ne faisaient plus effet et il commençait à ressentir une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Le Docteur Lecter jeta un œil sur la table de chevet et avisa une seringue vide. Elle avait dû contenir de la morphine. Il espéra que Clarice reviendrait avec le médecin.

Effectivement, le Docteur Sherman accompagnait la jeune femme. Il examina le Professeur Denissovitch - c'était le nom dont Hannibal avait hérité - et lui injecta de la morphine. Le médecin tenta d'interroger ce mystérieux patient, mais Hannibal resta évasif. Lecter sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil sans avoir touché la nourriture déposée sur le plateau. Clarice reprit sa veille à ses côtés. Le médecin tenta bien d'en savoir plus en parlant à la jeune femme mais il dut repartir, à la fois frustré et intrigué.

… A suivre…


	9. before the Storm

****

Wild Nature

Disclaimer: Thanks for letting us play with those wonderful characters.

Chapter 9 : … before the storm

__

Hannibal Lecter, 64 ans, 1 m 72, 90 kilos, vieux matou couvert de cicatrices, armé et excessivement dangereux... Quel signalement sur la liste des dix criminels les plus recherchés par le FBI!

C'était la réflexion ironique que se faisait le docteur en regardant Clarice Starling nettoyer soigneusement ses plaies et changer son pansement. La jeune femme s'appliquait et s'improvisait infirmière avec beaucoup de zèle. Il l'observait silencieusement, fasciné par ses moindres gestes. Clarice évitait systématiquement son regard, gênée de cette attention.

La jeune femme s'était attachée à lui, c'était indéniable. Elle ne pouvait plus nier l'attirance qu'elle ressentait, l'angoisse qui l'avait saisie quand elle avait cru qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Cependant, elle continuait à étouffer dans l'œuf ce que lui soufflait son cœur. Elle ne pouvait affronter l'idée qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse du tueur en séries le plus recherché des Etats-Unis. Sa moralité ne lui laissait pas de répit et elle refoulait au plus profond d'elle-même ce sentiment. 

"Voilà, j'ai terminé."

Lecter lut l'indécision dans son regard. Il leva la main vers le visage de Clarice et la posa sur sa joue.

"Clarice…"

"Oui, Docteur?"

Il fit la grimace devant l'utilisation de son titre et retira sa main. 

"Quand seront-ils là?"

"Qui, ils?"

"Vos amis du FBI…"

Elle resta sans voix un bref moment. Mais passées les premières secondes de choc, elle sentit la colère l'envahir.

"Vous ne croyez tout de même pas?…

"Je suis prêt à tout croire venant de votre part, imprévisible Agent Starling."

Elle explosa soudain.

"Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça!"

"Oh? Et pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que ce n'est plus ce que je suis! J'ai longtemps cru que le FBI me définissait mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui!

"Qu'est-ce qui a changé, Clarice?"

"Vous!!! Vous m'avez changé!!! Et vous le savez parfaitement bien!!!"

Hannibal inclina la tête sur le côté, prêt à entendre la suite.

"… Vous avez tout fait pour que cela arrive en me forçant à ouvrir les yeux pour regarder la vérité en face… Et maintenant, j'en suis là!… Mon dieu, pourquoi faut-il que vous ayez toujours raison?"

"Je porte un regard lucide sur les êtres…"

"Oh, comme je vous déteste quand vous faites cela!"

"Non, Clarice, vous ne me détestez pas."

"Si! Je vous déteste!"

Un silence. Impassible, Hannibal Lecter soutint le regard furieux qu'elle lui lança. Calmement, il reprit :

"Clarice, vous êtes comme les enfants lorsqu'ils sont acculés et n'ont plus le choix…" Il soupira et son regard devint lointain. "… Les choses auraient été infiniment plus simples si nous n'avions éprouvé que de l'indifférence l'un envers l'autre…"

Clarice n'avait pas envie d'explorer ce qu'il impliquait mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'envisager ce cas de figure. _De l'indifférence_… Elle éprouva soudain de la tristesse. _Plus simples, c'est vrai mais_ _tu n'aurais rien eu auquel te raccrocher. Et tu n'aurais rien compris. A Hannibal Lecter... Au sens de ta vie... A ce métier que tu t'es mise à détester et que tu fais malgré tout, faute de mieux…_

"… J'aurai eu plaisir à jouer longtemps avec vous comme un chat avec une souris avant de vous tuer…"

Lecter semblait à son tour plonger dans la contemplation d'un scénario plausible de leurs relations. Clarice se révolta contre l'arrogance de ces propos.

"… Vous êtes bien présomptueux! Qui sait? C'est peut-être moi qui vous aurais tué ou capturé!"

A nouveau un silence et un nouvel échange de regards. Clarice pressentait qu'il allait dire quelque chose qui la mettrait mal à l'aise.

"Pourriez-vous me tuer, Clarice?"

La jeune femme sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle secoua la tête.

"Non."

"Un aveu d'impuissance?"

"Je ne veux pas votre mort. Je ne l'ai jamais voulue."

"Pourtant vous savez que c'est la mort qui m'attend si je retourne derrière les barreaux?"

Lecter observa le désarroi de la jeune femme en proie à ses démons intérieurs. C'était là que sa logique faiblissait et qu'elle se retrouvait dans l'impasse. Même si elle n'appuyait pas sur la gâchette, elle ne voulait pas sentir le poids de la mort d'Hannibal Lecter sur sa conscience. Elle n'était ni un juge, ni un bourreau. Elle protégeait. Sans discrimination. Encore et toujours les agneaux. Elle chassa ces pensées et lui fit la réponse qu'elle espérait la plus évasive.

"Je préfère vous savoir libre et vivant quelque part…"

Lecter eut un hochement de tête, reconnaissant implicitement l'ambiguïté de ses propos.

"Libre et vivant quelque part, mais loin de vous… pour ne plus vous confronter à vos peurs, pour ne plus avoir à faire un choix entre votre devoir et ce que vous souffle votre cœur, n'est-ce pas?

Clarice ferma brièvement les yeux et murmura, incapable de lui mentir :

"Oui."

"Vous me rendez responsable de tous vos malheurs depuis dix ans?"

Elle haussa les épaules en évitant son regard.

"C'était si tentant…"

"… Mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est une solution de facilité et qu'il y a bien plus en jeu derrière tout cela…" termina t'il avec douceur. "Chacun de nous porte sa croix, Clarice. La vôtre semble plus lourde que la mienne. Vous êtes du côté de la justice et du "bien" - défini selon les critères sociaux - et pourtant, la façon dont vous avez bâti votre vie ne vous apporte aucune satisfaction, aucun plaisir. Bien au contraire... Avez-vous jamais été heureuse?"

Clarice sentit les larmes noyer son regard et se frotta les yeux pour les refouler.

"Quand mon père était encore vivant… Après, tout n'a été qu'une succession de déceptions, de chagrins, de colères…"

"Pourtant, cette rage vous a fait avancer… Elle est devenue le moteur de cette ambition dévorante qui a fait de vous l'Agent Starling du F...B...I…" Il eut un sourire carnassier en évoquant ces paroles. "… Or, vous me dites que vous n'êtes plus cela aujourd'hui. Je m'interroge : qu'êtes-vous donc? Dites-moi, Clarice, auriez-vous perdu toutes vos illusions?…"

La jeune femme le regarda, mal à l'aise. Le ton d'Hannibal était à présent plus mordant. La douche froide après le réconfort. C'était si typique de lui. 

"… Où sont passé les rêves d'avancement et de réussite sociale? Et cette loyauté envers le FBI? Que reste t'il de ces devoirs envers les lois et la société? De cette moralité si chère à papa Starling?…"

Clarice avait la gorge serrée. Il savait marteler là où cela faisait le plus mal. Elle réussit à articuler péniblement :

"Arrêtez, s'il-vous-plaît…"

"Répondez à mes questions…"

Le Docteur n'avait pas haussé la voix, mais le ton s'était fait plus intense. Il la guettait à présent comme un chat le ferait avec un canari. Clarice réagit vivement, comme si elle avait reçu un coup de fouet. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle se revit quelques années en arrière, devant la cellule du Docteur dans cet hôpital de Baltimore. La même tension, le même malaise s'emparèrent d'elle. Un frisson involontaire parcourut tout son corps.

Hannibal s'immergea dans la vision de Clarice aux abois. Il sentit le changement chimique qui s'opérait en elle, l'odeur de la sueur glacée sur sa peau. Il vit les pupilles de la jeune femme se dilater, trahissant un moment d'angoisse et d'incertitude. Et ce frisson qu'elle avait tenté de masquer… Il était parvenu à la déstabiliser.

Il avait vu un nombre incalculable de fois ce scénario se produire et systématiquement, cette situation avait été plaisante pour lui. Contrôler tout en effrayant était un jeu qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Sauf aujourd'hui. Il risquait gros en testant ainsi Clarice. Il ignorait s'il avait gagné la jeune femme à sa cause durant ces quelques jours et si elle était prête à affronter ses sentiments…

Clarice se tut encore pendant un moment. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Je ne suis plus qu'une femme qui aime un homme en dépit de tout ce qu'il a fait… Une femme qui a ouvert les yeux sur ce qui l'entoure, qui ne voit que corruption, hypocrisie, mensonge au sein d'une institution sensée être un modèle de vertus et de haute moralité… Une femme qui a trouvé dans l'un des criminels les plus terrifiants de cette décennie, l'honnêteté, la franchise, la droiture qu'elle apprécie tant… Une femme qui admet enfin ses sentiments… Une femme qui est lasse de se battre contre elle-même et qui met sa vie entre les mains de celui qu'elle aime… Qu'il en dispose comme bon lui semble…"

Lorsqu'elle se tut, une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme et ses lèvres se mirent imperceptiblement à trembler. Elle lui avait tout dit. Un grand poids venait comme par magie de disparaître de ses épaules. En même temps, elle était parfaitement consciente que s'il la rejetait maintenant, il ne lui resterait plus rien. Alors peu lui importait à présent de mourir de sa main. Au contraire, il lui rendrait service.

Hannibal Lecter ferma brièvement les yeux et les ouvrit sur la vision de Clarice, brave, sereine et offerte.

"Agnus sacrificationis…" murmura t'il.

Le jeune femme continua bravement à le regarder, en retenant les sanglots qui menaçaient de la submerger devant l'incertitude du moment. Elle n'avait pas compris ses paroles mais elle préférait ne pas lui demander leur signification de peur qu'elle perde toute contenance. 

Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun ne fasse un geste ou ne prononce un mot. Finalement, Lecter leva une main et toucha le visage de la jeune femme.

"Clarice… oh, Clarice…"

Sa voix était descendue d'un ton, se faisant plus rauque, plus sensuelle. Clarice plongea son regard dans les yeux impénétrables du docteur et essaya de deviner ses intentions. Ebahie, elle se rendit compte qu'il la laissait lire dans son âme. Emue par cette confiance aveugle, elle leva à son tour une main vers son visage, alors que son cœur battait à se rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle était sûre que le docteur l'entendait.

Lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se tendirent. Clarice ferma les yeux, prêt à recevoir le baiser d'Hannibal…

… A suivre…


	10. Unexpected Guests

****

Wild Nature

Disclaimer: Thanks for letting us play with those wonderful characters.

Chapter 10: Unexpected Guests

Rien ne se produisit…

Effarée, Clarice ouvrit les yeux et contempla à quelques centimètres de son propre visage, un spectacle à faire froid dans le dos : Hannibal Lecter, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, le regard dur comme l'acier, un rictus aux lèvres découvrant de petites incisives blanches et pointues…

Passée la première seconde de choc et d'angoisse, Clarice se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas l'objet de l'attention du docteur. Il semblait écouter quelque chose qu'elle n'entendait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils et écouta à son tour… Aucun bruit. Avec la souplesse d'un chat, Lecter se leva et alla se poster silencieusement près de la fenêtre, la laissant interloquée.

"Qu'est-ce que…?"

Par geste, il lui intima l'ordre de se taire.

Tel un animal aux aguets, le docteur projeta tous ses sens vers l'extérieur. Il avait senti les poils de sa nuque se dresser à l'instant d'embrasser Clarice. Ce sixième sens lui avait sauvé la vie maintes fois et il avait appris à s'y fier. Son instinct lui criait qu'il se tramait quelque chose dehors.

Il se concentra sur sa respiration. Les battements de son cœur étaient étrangement calmes en un tel moment. Lentement, il s'ouvrit à ce qui l'entourait. Il sentit la peur naissante de Clarice devant l'incertitude des événements. Il écarta les bruits familiers de la nuit… Là, quelque chose… un frottement… Hannibal perçut des bruits étouffés…

*****

L'équipe d'intervention se tenait prête. Le chalet était encerclé et les hommes attendaient patiemment le signal. Mené par leur leader, le groupe d'assaut se rapprocha le plus discrètement possible de la porte en communiquant par gestes…

Dans le chalet, la lumière s'éteignit…

*****

Une formidable explosion de verre déchira brusquement le silence de la nuit.

Surpris, les hommes du groupe d'intervention n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà trop tard. Ils virent une silhouette massive rouler au sol et se redresser en un éclair, puis se mettre à courir vers le couvert des arbres.

Les hommes du F.B.I. s'interpellèrent et des coups de feu éclatèrent vers l'endroit où l'homme avait disparu. Quelques policiers le prirent en chasse.

L'obscurité était un handicap pour les poursuivants mais pas pour le fugitif. Hannibal Lecter possédait une vision nocturne bien au delà des normes humaines. La nuit était son domaine et il courait entre les arbres en utilisant les obstacles naturels pour se protéger.

Il s'éloigna rapidement des policiers dont les torches perçaient la nuit. Le bruit que les hommes faisaient derrière lui les empêchait de le localiser précisément. Lecter pouvait par contre entendre les aboiements des chiens lancer sur ses traces. Le docteur savait que s'il atteignait la rivière, il était sauvé. Jamais on ne le retrouverait dans cette immensité verte.

*****

"Le fugitif ne doit pas être loin mais il est impossible de le localiser dans le noir… Les chiens l'ont perdu… Devons-nous effectuer une recherche sur chaque rive, en amont et en aval?…"

"Regroupez les équipes et attendez mes ordres."

"Bien, Monsieur."

Pearsall eut un geste de rage et lâcha le talkie walkie qui tomba sur la carte d'état major étendue sur la table. Nerveusement, il se mit à faire les cent pas sous le regard de ses collaborateurs qui se taisaient en attendant que l'orage passe. Chacun savait qu'il n'avait pas été d'accord pour une attaque surprise de nuit. Il aurait préféré attendre le matin et disposer d'un hélicoptère. Mais ses supérieurs avaient jugé l'opportunité trop importante et ils avaient précipité l'assaut.

Inutile de revenir là-dessus. Ce qui était fait était fait. Des heures de recherches pour rien.

Quand Pearsall releva la tête, il croisa les regards de ses hommes. Certains étaient inquiets et d'autres semblaient penauds. Tous attendaient sa décision. Seul l'arrogant Jamie Langley lâcha un "On va finir pas l'avoir, ce salopard" avec confiance. Pearsall ne dit rien et tourna la tête vers Edmonton Two Hawks, un agent spécial d'origine indienne. Dans les yeux de ce dernier, il lut la confirmation qu'il redoutait tant.

Ils ne retrouveraient pas Lecter. Du moins, pas avec les moyens dont ils disposaient à l'heure actuelle. Pearsall reprit son talkie.

"Jefferson, abandonnez les poursuites et rentrez."

… A suivre…


	11. Whatever will be

****

Wild Nature

Disclaimer: Thanks for letting us play with those wonderful characters.

Chapter 11: Whatever will be…

Allongée sur le lit, Clarice n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Sous la surveillance de trois policiers, elle était restée enfermée dans le chalet. Personne ne lui avait parlé depuis des heures et ce silence pesait sur ses nerfs. 

Hannibal Lecter avait-il été capturé? L'avait-on abattu?

Ces questions sans réponses revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Elle se préoccupait moins d'elle que de lui, et pas une fois, elle ne s'interrogea sur son sort. Elle prit conscience avec étonnement qu'il était devenu la plaque tournante de son univers, et que sans lui, plus rien ne comptait. La perspective avait changé et elle regardait tout avec un œil nouveau. Elle s'apercevait de la futilité de son existence et de ses illusions. C'était à la fois cruel mais aussi salvateur, car elle avait la sensation d'avoir mûrie, d'être enfin devenue adulte et réaliste.

Peu avant le lever du jour, Clarice entendit des conversations à l'extérieur. Elle reconnut la voix de Pearsall. Le groupe d'hommes resta dehors et le chef de section pénétra enfin dans le chalet. 

Un seul regard vers son ancien supérieur et elle sut. Ils ne l'avaient pas capturé. Elle éprouva un immense soulagement qu'elle masqua sous un visage impassible et se concentra immédiatement sur la confrontation à venir.

Pearsall prit une chaise et la regarda avec gravité. Finalement, il soupira :

" Starling, vous vous êtes mise dans un sale pétrin… "

Clarice ne dit rien et continua à le regarder sans fléchir. Devant son silence obstiné, Pearsall reprit :

" … Pourquoi, Starling ?… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?… Depuis Chesapeake, vous n'êtes plus la même. Je l'avais senti mais je mettais ça sur le compte du choc après cette terrible nuit… Qu'est-ce que Lecter vous a fait là-bas ? Il vous a envoûté ou quoi ? Si vous avez une explication, vous avez intérêt à me la fournir, parce que je m'y perds… "

" Le Docteur Lecter ne m'a rien fait. J'ai juste pris conscience de l'absurdité dans laquelle je vis depuis plus de dix ans. "

" Il vous a fait un lavage de cerveau, c'est cela ? Il a profité de l'incident du marché pour vous déstabiliser et vous contrôler ensuite. Il sait tellement bien manipuler les gens et en faire des marionnettes qu'il agite à sa guise... A tel point que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la situation dans laquelle il vous a mise… "

Clarice haussa calmement les épaules.

" Vous ne m'avez pas écouté... Le Docteur Lecter n'y est pour rien... C'est moi qui ait changée... J'ai réfléchi. De toutes les manières, vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. "

" Bon sang, Starling ! J'essaie mais vous ne me donnez aucune indication ! Comprenez ma position! Je cherche à savoir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre lui et vous ? "

" Rien qui vous concerne… "

" Starling, je vous préviens… "

Clarice l'interrompit et son ton se fit plus ferme. Elle ne tolérerait pas son attitude une seconde de plus.

" Il est inutile de me menacer, Monsieur Pearsall. "

Le chef de section commença à s'impatienter mais se força à se calmer.

" Ecoutez… Je vous sais intègre, Starling. Vous êtes un agent sur qui je puis compter… compétente et intelligente, une valeur sûre… Mais là… " Il eut un geste d'incompréhension. " … A votre avis, que dois-je déduire de votre comportement ? Vous n'avez pas cherché à avertir les autorités quand vous teniez Lecter et vous avez menti sur son identité pour le protéger… "

" Je ne nie pas ces faits. "

" Pourquoi ? Dites-le moi, Starling! Je fais appel à votre bon sens… Vous rendez-vous compte que vous êtes devenue sa complice ?… Et c'est sans compter le témoignage du médecin qui l'a soigné et qui nous a averti ! Comment croyez-vous que la commission d'enquête va vous juger ?"

" Coupable, mais Lecter était blessé mortellement. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir. J'ai fait ce qui était juste… " 

" Juste ! Juste ? Avec un tel monstre ! Comment… " Il se tut un instant, en se prenant le visage à deux mains. " … Starling, je veux une réponse : avez-vous agi volontairement en votre âme et conscience, ou vous a t'il menacé et contraint de le faire ? Réfléchissez avant de me répondre, c'est votre carrière qui est en jeu… "

" J'ai agi librement, Monsieur Pearsall. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referai. "

Pearsall l'observa avec horreur.

" Qu'a t'il fait de vous ?… Mon Dieu, si Jack Crawford était encore en vie, il n'en croirait pas ses oreilles. "

A la mention du nom de son ancien mentor, Clarice sentit la fureur l'aveugler.

" Ne me parlez pas de Crawford ! Tout est de sa faute ! Il y a dix ans, il m'a jeté dans la fosse aux lions pour faire le sale boulot à sa place et en tirer profit ! Depuis, on m'a utilisé comme un pion dans une lutte d'influence dont je n'avais que faire ! Krendler a tout fait pour que je ne gravisse pas les échelons parce qu'il estimait que j'étais une menace pour lui ! Quelle menace ?… Je ne demandais que de la considération ! Jamais je n'ai obtenu une once de reconnaissance pour ce que j'ai fait. Au contraire, je n'ai suscité que jalousie et rancœur autour de moi. Comment l'expliquez-vous ? "

" Vous étiez un agent de terrain doué, Starling, mais pas une bureaucrate… "

" Peut-être, mais à votre avis, pourquoi m'a t'on traité injustement pendant toutes ces années, comme si j'étais une pestiférée? "

" Votre succès éclair et votre relation avec Lecter vous ont porté préjudice, c'est vrai…"

"Oh non, il ne s'agit pas que de cela… C'est le prétexte idéal invoqué! La vérité, c'est que je suis bien meilleure que la plupart de mes collègues masculins, que je connais mon boulot et que je le fais bien!"

"Starling, je reconnais que nous n'avons pas été tendre avec vous ces derniers temps mais vous devez admettre que votre comportement vous marginalise aussi. J'ai du mal à vous placer dans des équipes parce que vous êtes une individualiste et une emmerdeuse née!"

"Moi, une emmerdeuse?"

"Oui, vous nous causez plus de problèmes que vous n'en résolvez!"

"Depuis quand?"

"Depuis le début… Vous avez toujours été sur le fil du rasoir, quelles que soient les affaires. Vous êtes imprévisible et ingérable, voilà votre problème!"

"Mais j'ai obtenu plus de résultats positifs avec mes méthodes que n'importe qui et ça, vous ne pouvez pas le nier!"

"Même si c'est ainsi, ça n'excuse pas votre attitude! Vous pouviez vous plaindre ou changer de service, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour nous trahir, Starling ! "

" Vous avez été les premiers à me trahir en me nourrissant de l'illusion que si je faisais toujours plus, je serai finalement récompensée ! Mais rien n'est venu ! Au lieu de cela, je n'ai vu qu'hypocrisie et corruption ! "

Pearsall la considéra froidement. 

" Nous ne sommes que des exécutants, Starling. Si vous êtes autant assoiffée de justice, il ne fallait pas faire ce métier, mais devenir juge ou avocat pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes une idéaliste. Malheureusement, la vertu n'est pas de ce monde et il faut savoir faire des compromis. "

" Plus jamais je ne ferai de compromis… C'est terminé. Depuis quelques mois, je réfléchissais à mon avenir au sein du F.B.I. et je ne voyais rien auquel me raccrocher. Tôt ou tard, je serai finalement arrivée à la conclusion logique que je devrai démissionner… "

Pearsall secoua la tête en se radoucissant.

" Quel gâchis… Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue me voir, Starling ? Nous en aurions parler… "

" Qu'auriez-vous fait ? Rien… Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux, Monsieur Pearsall. Vous êtes muselé et vous devez vous soumettre au système ou bien laisser votre place à un autre qui fera le travail. "

Pearsall ne releva pas l'insulte. Il considéra en silence la jeune femme quelques secondes puis se leva. Il sortit et invita les autres agents à entrer. Quand il revint, il la regarda à nouveau avec froideur.

" Clarice Starling, j'ai le regret de vous mettre en état d'arrestation. Tout ce que vous direz à partir de maintenant pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Vous avez droit à un seul appel téléphonique. Si vous n'avez pas d'avocat, il vous en sera commis un d'office. Au regard de vos états de service, les menottes vous seront épargnées. "

Il se tourna vers les agents.

" Vous pouvez l'emmener. "

Escortée de deux hommes, Clarice sortit du chalet. En passant devant les autres policiers, elle ne vit que dégoût et mépris sur tous les visages. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait en accord avec elle-même et libérée. Elle avait agi selon sa conscience et c'était cela le plus important.

Après son départ, Pearsall ne put s'empêcher de regretter l'attitude bornée de la jeune femme et se surprit en même temps à admirer son courage. Il éprouva aussi de la tristesse car il venait de perdre certainement le meilleur élément de son équipe. Intérieurement, il se détesta d'avoir eu à en arriver là et ressentit de la culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir bafoué l'un des derniers symboles d'honnêteté qu'il connaissait. Il écarta rapidement cette pensée par trop dérangeante et se concentra sur l'affaire qui le préoccupait présentement : la capture d'Hannibal Lecter.

… A suivre…


	12. In Court

****

Wild Nature

Disclaimer: Thanks for letting us play with those wonderful characters.

Chapter 12 : in Court

A Washington, l'ouverture de l'enquête sur les agissements de l'ex-agent Starling firent grand bruit malgré les tentatives du Département de la Justice pour étouffer l'affaire. C'était une mauvaise publicité pour le Bureau, déjà fragilisé par des scandales de corruption financière au plus haut échelon et par des erreurs de fonctionnement interne. 

L'embarras était certain. Le cas de Clarice était difficile et reposait entièrement sur la bonne foi de son témoignage. Que s'était-il passé entre Lecter et elle après le crash de l'avion ? Avait-elle subi l'influence du Docteur ou avait-elle agi de son propre chef ? C'était ce que les enquêteurs essaieraient de découvrir en l'interrogeant.

Clarice était suspendue mais libre. Elle se tenait à la disposition de la justice et ne devait pas quitter la ville. Les journalistes ne tardèrent pas à la harceler pour obtenir l'exclusivité du récit de ses aventures avec Lecter. Malheureusement pour eux, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se gardant bien d'alimenter la rumeur qui avait resurgie entre "la Belle" et "la Bête".

__

Nous nous retrouverons, Clarice. J'en fais le serment, dussé-je remuer le ciel et la terre ou aller en enfer… Seule dans son appartement, elle tournait en rond en s'accrochant aux paroles d'Hannibal peu avant sa fuite. Elle n'avait pas tenté de le retenir sachant qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que d'être privé de sa liberté. Son cœur s'était serré lorsqu'elle l'avait vu disparaître alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se trouver.

Clarice ne tarda pas à errer comme une âme en peine, incomplète. Comme elle avait changé en si peu de temps! Elle avait l'impression d'être une aveugle qui aurait tout à coup perdu tous ses repères sensitifs pour se guider. Elle sentait cruellement le vide de son existence. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se faire peur. Etait-ce cela la folie? se demandait-elle alors dans ces moments de doute. Elle l'ignorait. Mais une chose était sûre : sans lui, elle n'était plus tout à fait elle…

Un rêve récurent vint la hanter nuit après nuit. Toujours, elle se retrouvait seule au milieu de cette clairière où elle avait vu le docteur Lecter, entouré de loups. Dans le clair de lune sur la colline proche, elle apercevait une silhouette qui ne pouvait être que la sienne. Elle se mettait alors à courir vers lui en l'appelant, mais curieusement, il semblait s'éloigner d'autant plus d'elle. Quand elle parvenait enfin au sommet de la colline, il avait disparu. Angoissée et épuisée, elle se mettait à pleurer et finissait toujours par se réveiller, le cœur battant, le corps en sueur, désespérée.

Clarice savait que les recherches pour le retrouver n'avaient rien donné. Elle savait qu'elle reverrait Lecter parce qu'il lui avait fait une promesse. Mais elle vivait dans l'incertitude et le regret de n'avoir pas ouvert les yeux plus tôt. L'attente la rongeait petit à petit, elle pour qui la patience n'était pas une qualité. 

Elle dormait et mangeait peu. La fatigue se lisait sur ses traits. Pearsall s'aperçut des changements survenus et s'en inquiéta. Comme elle refusait de consulter un médecin, il lui ordonna de se soumettre à un examen médical. Sous le couvert de l'enquête, elle dut obtempérer. Les conclusions ne furent guère encourageantes et on lui conseilla de prendre du repos et d'éviter toute tension.

Enfin, la commission d'enquête se réunit. Clarice fut invitée à comparaître en huis clos devant sept membres du Bureau et du Département de la Justice. Profitant des quelques jours avant l'audience, elle avait organisé sa défense avec son avocat, Malcolm Townsend. On lui lut le chef d'accusation, puis l'interrogatoire pour resituer les faits commença.

Calmement, elle écouta et répondit aux questions qu'on lui posait. Elle ne sentit pas d'hostilité particulière parmi les membres de la commission mais plutôt de l'embarras. La crainte d'un nouveau scandale trottait visiblement dans chaque esprit. Suivant les conseils de son avocat, elle retourna avec habilité les questions qui concernaient le Docteur Lecter et ne l'impliqua pas plus qu'il ne fallait. Après tout, du point de vue de Townsend, ils n'avaient fait qu'essayer de survivre dans un environnement hostile en collaborant temporairement l'un avec l'autre.

La stratégie choisie par Townsend l'obligea par contre à insister sur sa volonté de rester au F.B.I., même si par la suite, elle finirait par démissionner. Ce faisant, disait-il, elle retrouverait une véritable intégrité aux yeux de tout le monde, y compris le public et ses collègues, tout en embarrassant fortement le Département de la Justice. Mais il y avait des éléments que même l'avocat ne pouvait contrôler : Pearsall et le psychologue qui avait examiné Clarice.

Quand vint le moment des témoignages, la tension monta d'un cran. Pearsall n'était pas à l'aise et cela n'échappa pas à la commission. Elle fut finalement surprise par l'attitude de son supérieur qui insista sur ses qualités et ses états de service irréprochables malgré les faits qui pesaient contre elle. Puis le médecin qui avait soigné Lecter passa à la barre. Il confirma que les jours du Docteur avaient été en danger, qu'il avait fait son possible pour le sauver comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui. Il expliqua comment il avait découvert la véritable identité du tueur et abonda dans le sens que Clarice avait caché volontairement la vérité. "J'attendais qu'il aille mieux pour le livrer" répondit Starling. L'interprétation de ses propos était laissée à l'appréciation des membres de la commission.

Une réelle inquiétude s'empara d'elle lorsque le médecin qui l'avait examinée témoigna à son tour. Son avocat l'avait prévenue qu'une évaluation psychologique avait été demandée mais tous deux ignoraient le verdict du spécialiste.

Le psychologue alla directement à l'essentiel et annonça qu'il était certain qu'elle avait subi inconsciemment l'influence de Lecter dans une situation exceptionnelle de tension extrême. Il expliqua sa méthode de travail et comment il en était arrivé à cette conclusion. Les membres du jury l'interrogèrent et il préconisa dans le cas de Starling une mise à pied temporaire.

Ce fut un soulagement pour Clarice dans le sens où cette influence étrangère lui ôtait toute responsabilité directe dans cette affaire, donc toute forme d'inculpation. Un sourire de son avocat lui confirma que c'était bon signe. La commission se retira enfin pour délibérer sur le sort de Clarice.

Townsend et Clarice allèrent prendre un café dans un bar proche. La jeune femme resta calme même si intérieurement, elle bouillonnait d'impatience. Comme elle avait hâte que tout soit terminé! Elle resta silencieuse en écoutant son avocat parler des scénarii à venir. Enfin, en parcourant la salle du regard, elle avisa Pearsall, seul au bar, devant un verre d'alcool. Elle s'excusa auprès de Townsend et se dirigea vers son supérieur. Elle le trouva perdu dans ses pensées, en train de fumer une cigarette.

"Monsieur Pearsall?"

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris de sa présence.

"Starling? Vous êtes là…"

"Je peux?"

Il hocha la tête et elle s'installa sur le tabouret à côté de lui.

"Vous buvez quelque chose?"

"Un café."

Pearsall héla le garçon et commanda. Clarice l'observa un moment en silence, puis se jeta à l'eau.

"Je voulais vous dire que j'ai apprécié votre témoignage en ma faveur…"

"Vous savez, j'ai repensé à toutes ces fois où Krendler a essayé de vous écraser, Starling. Chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, vous étiez sa cible favorite. Quand je vous entendais lui répondre, je me réjouissais que ce phallocrate soit renvoyé chez lui, la queue entre les jambes... Je n'ai jamais aimé ce type."

"Ce n'était un mystère pour personne. Mais c'était votre supérieur hiérarchique…"

"Et je n'ai rien dit pour qu'il arrête son harcèlement contre vous, je le reconnais… A ma décharge, je dois préciser que vous n'êtes pas du genre à ce qu'on prenne votre défense, vous faites ça très bien toute seule…"

"Merci, mais j'aurai cependant apprécié votre aide. Je me serai sentie moins seule…"

"En entrant au FBI, Starling, vous saviez que vous entriez dans un monde d'hommes, commandés par des hommes… Ce n'est pas facile pour les femmes de s'y faire une place… Souvent, on exige d'elles plus que ce qu'on pourrait demander à un homme."

Le garçon déposa une tasse de café devant Clarice. Pearsall reprit :

"J'ai d'autres agents féminins sous mes ordres, mais elles ne vous arrivent pas à la cheville, Starling. Et c'est vrai que je ne rencontre pas ce type de problèmes avec elles… Elles se sont parfaitement intégrées. Vous, vous êtes toujours restée en marge. Votre attitude ne pouvait que vous attirer des ennuis…"

Clarice prit un ton désabusé.

"C'est pour cela que vous m'avez mise dans les équipes d'intervention…"

"Ne soyez pas amère. Vous aviez toutes les qualités requises pour ce boulot. Pour anticiper, réagir de manière adéquate quelles que soient les situations que vous pouviez rencontrer. On a fait de vous un super agent, Starling… et je pensais que le terrain vous plaisait…"

"Je voulais simplement réintégrer le Département des Sciences du comportement, faire des enquêtes et établir des profils psychologiques… Ce pour quoi j'ai été formé!"

Il y eut un silence.

"Crawford s'y opposait, vous le saviez?"

"Il subissait des pressions extérieures."

"Non. Il vous a écarté volontairement."

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Vous deviez acquérir de l'expérience d'une part… D'autre part, vos conversations avec le Docteur Lecter l'ont laissé… perplexe, quant à vos méthodes pour obtenir des informations."

"C'était une situation exceptionnelle…"

"C'était aussi ce que Will Graham disait de son temps. Lecter l'a détruit. Crawford ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise avec un autre agent."

"Pourquoi m'a t'il choisie alors?

"Vous étiez si innocente et si honnête. Crawford voulait amuser Lecter et se jouer de lui en même temps… En un sens, il a réussi : vous avez obtenu le nom de Buffalo Bill."

"Le Docteur Lecter s'est aussi joué de lui et de moi : il aurait pu ne pas me mettre sur la voie. Et puis, Crawford n'a pas fait grand chose. Ce que j'ai obtenu de Lecter, je ne le dois qu'à ma perspicacité et à mon travail."

"Vous avez surpris Crawford bien au delà de toute espérance."

"C'est lui qui vous a dit ça?"

"Il avait de l'admiration pour vous, Starling, mais il n'a pas pu l'exprimer après la remise des diplômes. Il devait rendre des comptes. A cause de l'évasion de Lecter."

"Mais il n'était pas responsable du transfert du Docteur à Memphis."

"Il fallait bien que quelqu'un paie les pots cassés… Crawford en a subit les conséquences, et vous aussi, indirectement."

"Krendler?"

Pearsall hocha la tête.

"Il a effacé votre promotion du tableau et s'est arrangé pour que Crawford vous considère de manière moins favorable."

"Qu'a t'il fait?"

"Il a dit à Crawford que vous entreteniez une relation plus qu'ambiguë avec le Docteur Lecter et que vous n'étiez pas fiable, car trop indépendante. Et il a poussé d'autres pions pour vous barrer la route."

"Dire que j'ai essayé de sauver la tête de ce salaud…"

Pearsall eut un rictus et soupira bruyamment.

"Durant toutes ces années, on ne vous a pas bien traité, Starling. Avec votre potentiel… Vous méritiez mieux… Je suis désolé que ça se termine comme cela."

"Ca n'a plus vraiment d'importance, Monsieur Pearsall."

"Vraiment?"

"Je suis fatiguée de ces luttes internes et mesquines. Je n'ai pas de regrets, j'ai toujours fait du mieux que j'ai pu."

"Je sais. Je n'ai jamais eu à m'en plaindre… Si ce que je crois va se réaliser, alors vous allez redevenir une citoyenne lambda, Starling… Vous avez déjà réfléchi à ce que vous ferez?"

"Pas vraiment, mais j'ai quelques pistes."

"Vous savez aussi ce que cela signifie… Si vous assistez à des actes criminels, vous pouvez intervenir mais vous ne serez plus couverte par la loi. Alors soyez prudente. Ne jouez pas les héroïnes… Et surtout si Lecter se manifeste à nouveau, vous aurez intérêt à nous prévenir et à ne pas agir inconsidérément."

Elle haussa les épaules de manière significative.

"De toute façon, je suppose que je serai sous surveillance?"

Pearsall éluda la question en écrasant sa cigarette puis en vidant son verre. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Faites bien attention à vous, Starling."

Clarice remarqua que le ton de Pearsall n'était pas si bienveillant qu'il y paraissait. Elle connaissait suffisamment son supérieur pour savoir qu'il sous-entendait quelque chose.

"C'est une mise en garde ou une menace, Monsieur Pearsall?"

"Le choix vous appartient. Vous l'interprétez comme bon vous semble."

Pearsall se leva, paya puis la salua, la laissant seule. Clarice le regarda partir. Townsend la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et ils reprirent le chemin de la salle d'audience afin d'entendre le résultat des délibérations de la commission.

… A suivre…


	13. Enigma

****

Wild Nature

Disclaimer: Thanks for letting us play with those wonderful characters.

Chapter 13 : Enigma 

D'un geste las, Clarice Starling ramassa la pile de courriers qui s'amoncelaient devant sa porte d'entrée. Des sollicitations. Des demandes d'interview. Des factures. Encore des offres alléchantes pour offrir son témoignage et raconter sa vie… et _la sienne_… La jeune femme ferma les yeux et essaya de faire taire le malaise qui pulsait dans son ventre chaque fois qu'elle évoquait Hannibal Lecter. Comme il lui manquait… Elle soupira et jeta les lettres sur la table sans plus y jeter un coup d'œil et retourna dans le salon où elle s'installa devant son ordinateur.

Sa vie était ainsi à présent : elle ne travaillait plus et ne sortait que pour aller faire quelques courses et acheter le journal d'annonces pour l'emploi qu'elle parcourait pendant des heures avant d'envoyer des lettres de candidature à des postes inintéressants. Nécessité faisait loi en cette période charnière de sa vie.

Depuis quelques semaines, elle en avait fini avec le F.B.I. mais pas avec les médias. Elle se sentait oppressée, aux abois et particulièrement déprimée. Combien de temps allait passer avant qu'"il" ne se manifeste?… L'attente la rongeait. Parfois, lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus la supporter, elle sortait, bravant les journalistes, prenait sa voiture et partait courir jusqu'à se faire mal, jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. Et cependant, malgré cela, le sommeil la désertait…

Un temps, elle avait envisagé de quitter Arlington pour s'installer ailleurs. Peine perdue, se disait-elle alors, ce serait partout la même chose. Ses photos avaient circulé dans tout le pays. Autant partir tout de suite pour le Pôle…

Son amie Ardelia s'inquiétait et prenait régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Clarice avait fini par se lasser de cette sollicitude et filtrait tous les appels téléphoniques. Elle ne répondait plus à ses mails non plus. Peu à peu, sans s'en rendre compte, elle se refermait sur elle-même, s'isolant du monde et trouvant de plus en plus de réconfort dans l'alcool. 

Jusqu'à ce qu'un matin elle se réveille, allongée sur la moquette de son salon, la bouche pâteuse, tous les tambours du Bronx en action dans sa tête... Si Hannibal la voyait ainsi, il arborerait une expression cynique et un sourire entendu… Sur le moment, elle repensa avec amertume à sa réflexion sur les pigeons qui se crashaient au sol et cela lui donna un coup de fouet. Il n'était pas question de lui donner raison!

La jeune femme se força alors à réagir et instaura une discipline. Répondre à des annonces d'emploi lui permettait de focaliser son attention et de lui donner un but à atteindre. Elle s'aperçut rapidement que sa popularité négative lui portait préjudice dans sa recherche. L'image de corruption l'avait ternie. Elle avait aussi déjà reçu spontanément des propositions étranges d'organisations qu'elle soupçonnait de malversations.

Ce matin n'était donc pas différent des précédents. Installée devant l'ordinateur, elle se força à aller consulter ses mails. C'était rapide depuis qu'elle avait changé dernièrement d'adresse. Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion : cette nouvelle boîte à lettres était surveillée, comme l'était son courrier.

Un message attira son attention. Il était signé de sa grande tante, Adriana Orwell. Les deux femmes étaient restées en contact et communiquaient de temps en temps. Mais jamais sous forme de courrier électronique. Adriana était une adorable vieille dame de 80 ans qui vivait au fin fonds de l'Ohio et n'avait jamais touché un ordinateur de sa vie! Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Elle parcourut le message :

__

Ma chérie,

J'espère que tu vas bien et que cette horrible histoire ne sera bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Si tu veux te changer les idées, tu sais que tu es la bienvenue à la maison.

Ici, tout va bien. Le printemps arrive et la campagne retrouve ses belles couleurs. En ville, le pasteur a inauguré la nouvelle chapelle la semaine dernière. Le maire n'était pas présent, cloué au lit par une mauvaise sciatique. 

J'ai eu un grand choc il y a quelques semaines, lorsque j'ai appris le décès du Docteur Meredith que je connaissais depuis près de 40 ans. C'était un membre estimé de notre communauté qui a fait beaucoup de bien autour de lui. Il était devenu un ami et il me manque énormément. Beaucoup de monde était présent à sa sépulture. 

Mon nouveau docteur est un homme charmant et compétent. Tu sais que j'adore les énigmes... 

Clarice fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Adriana détestait les mystères!

__

… Il m'a convaincu de m'inscrire à un concours pour m'occuper. C'est tout de même un peu compliqué. Comme tu adores résoudre les problèmes, j'ai pensé que tu pouvais m'aider ou le faire à ma place? Un voyage vers une destination surprise est à gagner. 

Voici le texte de la première énigme :

****

"Un gardien des sanctuaires, un monstre.

D'un cardinal à l'autre, voir une lettre ou trois.

Mais le premier est autre.

Alors l'oiseau s'y trouve et, de nouveau, son destin donne l'essor."

Si tu trouves la solution, publie là directement au International Art Magazine sous la référence "Hannah"… 

Clarice resta figée un moment. "Hannah"… Sa jument… Seul Hannibal connaissait l'importance de ce nom pour elle. Instinctivement, elle sentit qu'il était derrière tout cela et qu'il venait de trouver un moyen de la contacter sans attirer l'attention. Un grand poids disparut de ses épaules : _vivant, il était vivant!_ Elle continua à lire.

__

… Si ta réponse est validée, tu y trouveras une autre énigme.

Bonne chance!

En attendant de tes nouvelles, je t'embrasse bien fort.

Adriana.

Envahie par le soulagement et la joie, la jeune femme se leva et exécuta une petite danse dans le salon en riant. Peu à peu, elle s'arrêta de bouger de manière insensée et porta une main à son visage, en réprimant une envie de pleurer. Elle ferma les yeux plusieurs fois pour empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues.

Elle avait besoin d'un verre. Son état émotionnel instable l'inquiétait et lui faisait prendre maintenant conscience de la profondeur de sa dépression. Elle se versa un verre de whisky et prit la résolution de jeter immédiatement la bouteille à moitié pleine à la poubelle. Ce qu'elle fit sans aucun remords.

Elle revint s'installer devant l'écran et relut l'énigme. Non, elle n'était pas simple. Elle l'imprima et commença à se concentrer…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, elle n'était pas plus avancée. Les dictionnaires ouverts s'étalaient sur la moquette de son salon et des papiers griffonnés gisaient épars sur le sol. Mais elle ne désespéra pas. Hannibal Lecter avait décidé de jouer selon ses propres règles, à elle de s'adapter et de lui prouver sa valeur…

… A suivre…


	14. A Man of Power

****

Wild Nature

Disclaimer: Thanks for letting us play with those wonderful characters.

Chapter 14 : A man of Power

Observez un instant discrètement cet homme distingué, mais surtout, ne cherchez pas à le dévisager… Il pourrait trouver votre comportement discourtois.

Et même s'il tolérait ce manque de tact, vous ne pourriez soutenir longtemps ce regard étrange où le feu et la glace se livrent à un combat de tous les instants.

Contentez-vous donc de graver cette image dans votre cerveau et savourez-la lentement comme on déguste un grand vin, tous les sens en éveil. Indéniablement, il appartient à cette race d'homme qui se bonifie avec l'âge.

La coupe et la qualité de ses vêtements, l'élégance naturelle de ses gestes, son port altier, sa façon de s'exprimer, tout atteste en lui d'un homme de goût, raffiné et cultivé. 

Certainement, un amateur d'art éclairé, à en juger par la revue qui retient présentement toute son attention.

L'homme relève la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres et promène sur la riche clientèle de la salle des ventes un regard faussement indifférent.

Une aura de danger entoure le mystérieux individu. Car cet homme, assis dans un fauteuil Chesterfield et qui fume nonchalamment un cigare, est un prédateur.

Il est maintenant temps de nous éclipser avant qu'il ne remarque l'attention dont il fait l'objet.

Car rien ne lui échappe.

Tâchons donc de ne pas devenir sa prochaine proie…

… A suivre…


	15. Frustrations and Solution

****

Wild Nature

Disclaimer: Thanks for letting us play with those wonderful characters.

Chapter 15: Frustrations and Solution

Clarice émit un grondement exprimant toute sa frustration et se leva avec humeur. Cela faisait à présent deux jours qu'elle tournait et retournait l'énigme dans sa tête, sans trouver de solutions véritablement convaincantes et logiques.

Des papiers couverts d'une écriture nerveuse étaient éparpillés partout dans le salon. Des livres gisaient, ouverts sur la table et sur le canapé. Elle avait dû emprunter des volumes à la bibliothèque pour avancer dans ses recherches. Le tout pour un maigre résultat.

Et pourtant, elle sentait que la solution était proche. Connaissant la nature cultivée du Docteur, elle avait immédiatement pensé à une énigme culturelle, écartant tout paradoxe scientifique, même si elle savait qu'Hannibal Lecter maniait les équations avec autant d'habileté qu'un brillant mathématicien. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Elle regrettait amèrement de n'avoir pas étendu ses connaissances lorsqu'elle était étudiante. Elle s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le droit, la criminologie et la psychologie en négligeant les cours d'art ou de littérature qui lui faisaient à présent cruellement défaut.

Clarice n'était certes pas une férue de culture générale mais elle n'avait pas à rougir de la faible étendue de son horizon. Son métier n'avait jamais nécessité de connaissances pointues dans des domaines obscurs et les conversations de salon ne l'avaient jamais captivée. De toutes façons, les occasions de faire preuve d'un esprit brillant étaient rares. Se faire mousser en étalant son savoir n'était d'abord pas dans sa nature ; ensuite, c'était mal perçu dans un milieu essentiellement masculin, imbu et machiste.

Mais avec le Docteur, Clarice jouait dans une autre catégorie et appréciait le défi intellectuel. Motivée, elle sentait une nouvelle énergie la tirer en avant et circuler en elle. C'était exaltant, connaissant la récompense au bout du voyage. Mais c'était aussi en proportion grandement frustrant tant que la solution demeurait loin d'elle.

Clarice décida de prendre un peu de recul et sortit finalement acheter le journal en écartant toute pensée la ramenant vers l'énigme. Elle laissa la Mustang dans le parking du petit centre commercial et se rendit chez l'épicier, puis chez le marchand de journaux. En sortant, elle passa devant l'agence de voyages et s'arrêta net devant la vitrine. Une affiche vantant les mystères de l'Egypte attira immédiatement son regard et les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans son esprit.

Elle courut jusqu'à la voiture et démarra en trombe. Arrivée chez elle, elle s'empara de l'énigme et griffonna fébrilement sur un papier :

__

SPHINX

S-ud

Une lettre grecque en 3 lettres: PHI

N-ord

Remplacer le premier : (S) par un autre point cardinal: (E)

SPHINX devient PHENIX

L'oiseau renaît de ses propres cendres, son destin est la RENAISSANCE.

Clarice eut un sourire satisfait : Les solutions répondaient parfaitement à l'énoncé de l'énigme. Elle avait trouvé et n'avait plus qu'à publier sa réponse… puis à patienter…

… A suivre…


	16. An Interlude in London

****

Wild Nature

Disclaimer: Thanks for letting us play with those wonderful characters.

Chapter 16: An interlude in London

"Adrian… Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire de la sorte?"

Le dénommé Adrian releva la tête et contempla sa compagne qui visiblement, s'ennuyait ferme. Allongée langoureusement sur une bergère, elle était le genre de femme qui, même enroulée à la diable dans des mètres de soie couleur safran, aurait réussi à faire passer cette tenue pour le dernier cri en matière de mode. De taille moyenne, elle était très mince, avec une masse de cheveux châtains clairs encadrant un visage à l'ovale parfait. Elle s'appelait Angelica Harsher et était la fille d'un riche industriel britannique anobli par la Reine. Avec son air boudeur et aristocratique, la jeune femme était l'image vivante de l'assurance et de la confiance en soi d'une famille qui n'avait jamais manquée de rien.

Il l'avait rencontrée à une vente aux enchères chez Sotheby's trois semaines plus tôt. Son chapeau à large bord avait d'abord attiré son attention. Puis les rires plus ou moins discrets qu'elle partageait avec une autre jeune femme l'avaient conquis. Un simple regard vers ses mains lui avait appris l'essentiel : elle ne semblait pas mariée. Par jeu et pour attirer son attention, il s'était amusé à faire monter les enchères systématiquement sur les objets qu'elle convoitait.

Le premier regard échangé avait été curieux et courtois. Le second, interrogateur et légèrement agacé. Adrian avait dû ensuite déployer l'étendue de son charme naturel pour la faire sourire lors du troisième échange où elle avait soutenu son regard pendant de longues secondes.

Finalement, elle s'était retournée vers son amie et toutes deux s'étaient levées avec une rare élégance, puis avaient quitté la salle. Adrian n'avait pas perdu de temps et les avait suivies. Alors qu'elle patientait au vestiaire en attendant son manteau, il l'avait abordé.

"J'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de mes interventions…"

La belle inconnue se tourna vers l'individu qui l'accostait et le considéra en silence. En face d'elle se tenait l'homme qui avait surenchéri sur ses offres. _Certainement trop vieux pour moi,_ se dit-elle après avoir observé les traits de son visage marqués par les années, _mais néanmoins non dépourvu de charme. _Les yeux du gentleman était certainement les plus fascinants qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. D'un bleu limpide comme l'azur, ils vous enveloppaient pour ne plus vous lâcher. Elle frissonna malgré elle, surprise par la réaction organique qu'il suscitait en elle.

"… Je m'appelle Adrian Keating…"

Il tendit chaleureusement la main et elle la serra, encore sous l'emprise du trouble qui l'avait saisie.

"Angelica Harscher."

"Harscher… Comme Dereck Harscher, l'industriel?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"J'ai eu l'occasion de croiser votre père dans des soirées. Il a… disons… une forte personnalité?"

Angelica Harscher eut un petit sourire à l'évocation du caractère bien trempé de son père.

"Vous avez une délicate façon de le décrire, Monsieur Keating… Et à quels propos doit-on ces rencontres entre lui et vous?"

"Je suis professeur d'histoire médiévale."

"Je vois… Connaissant la passion de mon père pour le Moyen Age, vous devez être tous les deux intarissables sur le sujet."

"Nous avons surtout eu quelques différents…"

"Ca ne m'étonne pas. Papa est parfois d'un entêtement insupportable… C'est pour vous venger de lui que vous m'avez empêché d'acheter le petit triptyque que je comptais lui offrir pour son anniversaire?"

"Non, c'est une coïncidence. Je tenais simplement à attirer votre attention pour faire votre connaissance."

"Vous au moins, vous êtes direct."

Keating sourit à la jeune femme, sans que son sourire atteigne ses yeux. Angelica Harscher eut singulièrement un frisson de plaisir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le regard de l'homme était hypnotique et qu'il ne cillait jamais. Elle eut l'intuition à cet instant qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché et de mystérieux en lui qui lui plaisait et l'attirait.

"Puis-je vous offrir un verre?"

Angelica Harscher s'était alors tournée vers son amie qui était restée muette durant tout l'échange. Elle lui avait discrètement fait un petit signe de la main puis avait prit son manteau. L'autre jeune femme s'était excusée et s'était retirée avec un regard désapprobateur envers le couple. Ils étaient alors sortis et s'étaient rendus dans un café proche où ils avaient longuement discuté et s'étaient séparés sur la promesse d'un dîner le soir suivant.

Depuis, ils s'étaient peu quittés. Dans la journée, ils chinaient ensemble chez les antiquaires de West End, car Angelica Harscher voulait refaire la décoration de son appartement. Le soir, ils se retrouvaient dans des restaurants selects. Parfois, ils terminaient la soirée dans un club où les danses de salon étaient de mise. Puis inévitablement, il la raccompagnait chez elle et repartait. Jusqu'au soir où elle le pria de rester...

"Adrian?"

"Hum?"

"Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question."

Devant l'absence de réponse de son compagnon, la jeune femme soupira d'un air las. Adrian ressentit immédiatement une pointe d'agacement qu'il cacha soigneusement derrière un masque d'indifférence. Une petite voix lui souffla néanmoins : _Patience, bientôt…_

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire de la sorte?"

"Juste un article dans cette revue."

Keating ferma le magazine et le déposa sur la table proche, puis se leva avec la souplesse d'un chat. Angelica ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il traversait le salon pour entrer dans son bureau. _Voilà ce que c'est de sortir avec un intellectuel,_ se dit-elle en fermant les yeux. _Le travail, toujours le travail… et parfois du sexe. _Elle eut un petit sourire. Le côté intime de leurs relations l'avait surprise dès le début. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce soit aussi bon avec lui. Adrian avait indéniablement ranimé en elle un appétit féroce pour la chair…

Angelica était loin de se douter que son compagnon, à présent assis devant l'ordinateur dans la pièce voisine, éprouvait le même désir et souhaitait y mettre un terme… définitif.

… A suivre…


	17. Frustrations again

**Wild Nature**

Disclaimer: Thanks for letting us play with those wonderful characters.

Chapter 17: Frustrations

Deux semaines d'attente pour rien ! Deux semaines d'angoisse et de stress pour rien ! deux semaines d'espoir anéanti en l'espace de quelques minutes ! Clarice Starling poussa un juron et jeta le magazine par terre. Il n'y avait pas de nouvelles énigmes dans la revue.

Clarice attrapa un dictionnaire et le lança vers le mur contre lequel il s'abattit avec un craquement sinistre. Mais ce geste de colère ne la calma pas pour autant. Elle aurait voulu donner des coups de poings, des coups de pieds, trouver un objet sur lequel se défouler pour externaliser toute sa rage et toute sa frustration.

Quand elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle et commença à réfléchir à sa situation, elle se dit qu'elle avait dû manquer quelque chose, qu'un détail lui avait échappé. Elle reprit le mensuel et le feuilleta à nouveau en essayant de découvrir un indice.

Quelques deux heures plus tard, elle n'était pas plus avancée. Rien. Pas la moindre énigme, pas le moindre renvoi, pas la moindre annonce se referant à Hannah. Cela ne pouvait que signifier deux choses : ou le docteur Lecter n'avait pu faire paraître la seconde énigme, ou elle n'avait pas répondu correctement à la première. 

Même si cette première éventualité était envisageable, Clarice n'y croyait qu'à moitié : le docteur possédait suffisamment de ressources pour procéder autrement. Elle n'avait qu'à patienter quelques jours et il trouverait un autre moyen pour reprendre contact avec elle, via le magazine ou via la presse. Il lui suffirait d'acheter chaque matin les quatre quotidiens les plus importants du pays et elle finirait par y trouver une annonce ou un message à son intention.

A cet instant précis, elle ne doutait pas du bien fondé de sa réponse. Elle avait confiance en ses capacités d'analyse, donc tout était clair dans sa tête. Pourtant, elle ignorait encore que les jours qui suivraient remettraient en cause cette belle assurance et tous les espoirs qu'elle nourrissaient de revoir un jour Hannibal Lecter.

… A suivre…


	18. Somewhere in Scotland

**Wild Nature**

Disclaimer: Thanks for letting us play with those wonderful characters.

Chapter 18: Somewhere in Scotland

Angelica Harscher trouvait le manoir sinistre et cauchemardesque. Un décor de films d'épouvante, avait-elle même ajouté en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers son compagnon. Adrian Keating l'avait rassurée : la soi-disant demeure ancestrale de sa famille recelait de véritables trésors sous ses aspects peu engageants. Et l'Ecosse en cette saison était infiniment plus attrayante que la City. 

Eloigner la jeune femme de Londres lui avait demandé beaucoup d'ingéniosité mais il était parvenu à lui faire abandonner ses soirées et ses ventes de charité auxquelles il ne participait jamais. Angelica, avec son air boudeur, regrettait ses absences qui, disait-elle, auraient donné du piquant à tous ces événements mondains. La jeune femme avait tenté plusieurs fois de l'introduire auprès de ses amis, mais rien n'y avait fait. Keating était toujours resté dans l'ombre. Les amis d'Angelica et sa famille continuaient à se demander qui était ce mystérieux inconnu qui occupait présentement son lit. S'ils avaient su…

Adrian avait tout organisé de longue date. Il avait loué ce château pour un week end sous un nom d'emprunt et était allé chercher la clé chez le gardien récemment embauché. L'homme avait insisté pour placer sa femme, qui d'après lui, était un vrai "cordon-bleu". Adrian avait poliment repoussé son offre et avait pris congé rapidement. 

Il connaissait les lieux pour les avoir maintes fois visités en compagnie de l'ancien propriétaire. Prétexter que ce manoir appartenait à sa famille avait donc été un jeu d'enfant. Il avait attendu que la jeune femme prenne possession de leur chambre et jette son dévolu sur la somptueuse salle de bain pour sortir du coffre de la voiture tout le matériel dont il avait besoin pour réaliser ses plans. Il avait ensuite fait le tour du "propriétaire", passant d'une pièce à l'autre, vérifiant leurs agencements, observant les moindres recoins où quelqu'un pouvait se cacher. Il avait verrouillé les chambres inutilisées et certaines salles, fait siens le salon de musique et la bibliothèque, visité le cellier - en ayant au préalable fait sauter le cadenas - et fermé les dépendances. Dans la chaufferie, il avait vérifié la chaudière et le niveau de la cuve à fuel. Puis satisfait, il s'était installé en cuisine, se familiarisant avec le contenu des placards et le fonctionnement des appareils.

Il préparait le dîner lorsque Angelica Harscher pénétra dans la cuisine, toute pimpante, s'émerveillant devant la richesse du mobilier de la demeure.

"Adrian, vous êtes là… Quelle surprenante maison vous possédez ! Si disparate dans ses styles. Combien de générations de Keating ont habité ici?

"Un de mes ancêtres a combattu aux côtés de William Wallace à la fin du 13ème siècle. C'est lui qui a fait construire cette bâtisse. Elle a été achevée par son petit-fils, mais elle était tellement inconfortable qu'elle a été délaissée au profit d'une résidence plus modeste mais mieux chauffée. Ce n'est qu'au siècle dernier que mon arrière grand-père Richard - un original, grand ami d'Oscar Wilde et de Mary Shelley - l'a remise au goût du jour en la transformant en ce phénomène d'architecture gothique. Richard était un voyageur et un collectionneur. Il voulait que chaque pièce de son manoir soit consacrée à un pays ou une culture. Mes parents ont vendu près des deux tiers de ses meubles et de ses objets de collection après la guerre. Toutefois, il reste encore quelques traces de ses excentricités ici ou là."

"Vous venez souvent ici?"

"Très rarement. Cette maison n'est vivable que l'été. Et encore, je n'utilise que quelques pièces. Trop coûteux à chauffer l'hiver ou à entretenir. Plus jeune, j'ai essayé de vendre la propriété. Sans succès. Alors je loue les terres avoisinantes à un métayer qui les cultive et à un éleveur de chevaux.

"Des chevaux? Ce n'est pas commun dans la région."

"Le meilleur élevage du Royaume Uni. De nombreux champions y ont vu le jour…"

Ils continuèrent à bavarder de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'Adrian Keating annonce qu'il voulait lui montrer quelque chose qui lui plairait certainement avant de passer à table. Il la mena donc vers la bibliothèque, et plus précisément devant un meuble dit "à secrets" en acajou.

"Richard l'a ramené de Chine, dit-on. Il semblerait qu'il ait demandé à un artisan chinois de lui fabriquer ce meuble d'après ce qu'il avait vu dans les cours européennes. L'extérieur est classique malgré un style à nul autre pareil. En revanche, ceci…"

Il ouvrit la façade du meuble et Angelica Harscher ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

"… est très particulier."

L'intérieur du meuble s'ouvrait sur une série de tiroirs en marqueterie agencés élégamment et sculptés de manière admirable. L'influence asiatique se voyait dans les sujets choisis : petites figurines en costumes traditionnels portant des ombrelles ou des instruments de musique sous des pommiers en fleurs, cavaliers en armures combattant des dragons aux écailles finement ciselées, scribes penchés sur des rouleaux de parchemins, moines posant des offrandes sur des autels où brûlait l'encens : partout le détail était frappant de vérité. L'artiste avait dû mettre des années à travailler l'ivoire et le citronnier avec une telle précision. 

"Adrian, c'est un chef d'œuvre!"

"Qui recèle bien des secrets."

Keating se pencha vers l'un des tiroirs qu'il tira à lui. Il ouvrit un second tiroir et passa la main à l'intérieur. Un mécanisme se fit entendre et un troisième tiroir s'ouvrit tout seul. Angelica Harscher jeta un œil à l'intérieur et y vit un paquet de vieilles lettres jaunies par le temps.

"Je peux?"

"Bien sûr."

Elle retira le paquet et défit le ruban qui retenait les lettres. 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Une correspondance que Richard aurait entretenu avec une femme au cours de ses voyages. La dame était bien entendu mariée."

Elle ouvrit une lettre et commença à la lire. Elle poussa un soupir et eut un petit rire.

"Votre arrière grand-père avait tout de l'aventurier romantique."

"Je pense que c'était surtout un colonialiste, fort de sa supériorité culturelle, qui n'hésitait pas à escroquer ou à exploiter son prochain. A ce titre, sa collection d'ivoires était impressionnante. Mes parents ont tout vendu pour pouvoir entretenir le château."

"Vos parents ne se sont pas défaits d'un meuble d'une telle valeur?"

"Non, et il y a une bonne raison à cela. Regardez…"

Il tira deux autres tiroirs, ouvrit une sorte de petite boîte, en sortit une clé qu'il lui tendit. Elle la prit en l'interrogeant du regard. Il désigna une petite figurine située de son côté.

"Tournez le petit moine de façon à ce qu'il fasse sa prière."

Elle s'exécuta. Une petite serrure apparut dans l'angle.

"Ingénieux."

"Introduisez la clé maintenant, et tournez."

Avec un déclic, un tiroir invisible à l'œil s'ouvrit devant le visage de la jeune femme.

"Plongez la main dedans et tirez la poignée au fonds. Mais faites bien…"

"AÏE!!"

"… attention…"

Angelica Harscher retira prestement sa main, sur laquelle deux méchantes écorchures venaient d'apparaître. Keating sortit immédiatement son mouchoir et prit la main d'Angelica Harscher dans la sienne.

"Je suis désolé, Angelica. J'aurai dû vous prévenir d'agir en douceur plus tôt.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

"Des sortes de crochets."

"Comment cela?"

"C'était une pratique courante en Asie. Pour punir les curieux… On enduisait les crochets de venin de serpent et le voleur qui glissait sa main dans le tiroir mourrait quelques heures plus tard sans profiter des fruits de son larcin."

La jeune femme eut une expression d'horreur.

"Mon dieu!"

"Rassurez-vous, j'ai fait nettoyer les crochets il y a quelques années … Néanmoins, retournons à l'office, je vais désinfecter votre blessure."

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Keating ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et y chercha un désinfectant. Appuyée contre l'évier, Angelica Harscher appliquait le mouchoir sur les petites plaies pour essuyer le sang. Keating sortit une bouteille d'alcool à 90°.

"A quand remonte votre dernier rappel antitétanique?"

"Je l'ignore. Vous croyez que…?"

Elle n'acheva pas sa pensée, mais son inquiétude se lisait sur ses traits.

"On n'est jamais trop prudent. Ce printemps, le charpentier s'est enfoncé un vieux clou rouillé dans la main en réparant la toiture. Quelques heures plus tard, il avait de la fièvre et se plaignait de courbatures… Je dois encore avoir des injections dans le frigidaire. Voyons voir."

Il prit une petite boîte de laquelle il sortit une seringue. Angelica Harscher fit la grimace.

"Je déteste les piqûres."

"Allons, Angelica, vous n'êtes plus une enfant. Donnez-moi votre bras, ce sera rapide et indolore."

A contrecœur, elle s'exécuta en détournant la tête. Il enfonça l'aiguille dans le biceps et lui injecta le sérum.

"Voilà, c'est fait. Maintenant, voyons cette plaie…"

Keating nettoya sa main doucement et lui posa un pansement. Angelica eut un soupir.

"Je prendrais bien un verre."

"Je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage de boire de l'alcool maintenant."

"C'est que… je me sens bizarre… le contrecoup, sans doute."

"Asseyez-vous quelques instants. Je termine la préparation finale pour le plat de résistance et nous pourrons passer à table bientôt…"

"Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous préparez."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux et eut un sourire flamboyant qui dévoila ses incisives.

"Je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise."

Keating se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Un geste qui paraissait anodin dans le contexte de la cuisine, mais qui, à bien y réfléchir, le rendait sinistre. Angelica Harscher n'y accorda pas d'attention particulière et se contenta de lui sourire d'un air entendu.

*****

La chaîne stéréo égrenait les notes élégantes de la "Méditation de Thaïs" lorsque Adrian Keating alluma les dernières chandelles sur la table, puis s'assura que tout était en place. Il jeta un regard vers sa compagne, étendue sur une méridienne, devant la cheminée. Elle contemplait en silence les flammes, une coupe de champagne à laquelle elle avait à peine touchée dans la main. Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa sa joue avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Tout va bien?"

"Je suis désolée, Adrian… je ne suis pas une compagne très loquace ce soir. Je me sens si lasse…"

Elle se repositionna sur la banquette avec difficulté, comme si cet effort lui coûtait beaucoup. Adrian lui prit le verre des mains et le posa sur la table de salon.

"Dès que vous aurez mangé, vous vous sentirez mieux, vous verrez."

"Je ne crois pas que je vais faire honneur à votre cuisine ce soir."

"Allons, allons, ne dites pas cela. J'ai fait un plat à mourir…"

Keating lui tendit la main, l'invitant à le suivre. Elle se leva avec difficulté.

"Appuyez-vous sur moi, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à votre place."

"Je suis désolée, Adrian. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive."

Il la gronda gentiment.

"Cessez d'être désolée. C'est peut-être un effet du sérum antitétanique. Ca va passer, je vous assure. Asseyez-vous là… Je reviens dans un instant."

Angelica Harscher se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation du feu. Au bout d'un long moment, elle essaya de se secouer un peu pour échapper à la torpeur qui l'envahissait insidieusement. Adrian avait sans doute raison : le vaccin devait être la cause de cette fatigue inexplicable. Ses yeux la brûlant, elle se les frotta et ne put retenir un bâillement. Tout de même, c'était étrange. Elle essaya de se lever, mais mal lui en prit, elle vacilla et se rattrapa in extremis à la table. 

Elle resta debout, les jambes flageolantes, inquiète de son état, puis se décida à appeler Keating. Comme il ne venait pas, elle l'interpella à nouveau, plus fort cette fois. Sa voix lui parut distordue et lointaine.

Keating ne venant toujours pas, Angelica Harscher commença à se diriger vers la porte d'un pas mal assuré. Elle ne savait pas si c'était son équilibre qui était instable ou bien si la pièce subissait du roulis. Elle se dit alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû boire d'alcool ce soir. Elle devait constamment cligner des yeux pour ajuster une vision qui avait tendance à se troubler depuis quelques minutes. Et elle se sentait si lasse avec ce corps qui lui donnait l'impression de peser une tonne… 

"Ouuppps!"

Elle se rattrapa in extremis et resta penchée en avant, les mains sur le plancher, cherchant un équilibre plus qu'instable. Sa situation lui parut tellement grotesque qu'elle fut prise d'un fou rire bref. La porte s'ouvrit et elle aperçut le bas du pantalon de Keating, planté devant elle. 

"Adrian, c'est insensé…" dit-elle tout en essayant de se redresser. "… je n'ai rien bu mais j'ai l'impression d'être complètement ivre !"

Keating resta étrangement immobile et silencieux alors que Angelica tentait de se relever. Elle eut un nouveau rire en tombant finalement à genoux.

"Adrian? Vous pourriez m'aider, s'il vous plaît?… Adrian?…

Elle redressa finalement la tête et son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Keating se tenait au dessus d'elle, le visage froid et implacable, son regard fixé sur elle avec une intensité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Cette vision l'inquiéta et un sentiment étrange s'empara d'elle immédiatement.

"Adrian, quelque chose ne va pas?"

Keating ne répondit pas et ne fit pas un geste. Angelica Harscher s'appuya sur une chaise pour se relever et c'est alors que son regard tomba sur la main droite de Keating. Elle resta comme paralysée à la vue du couteau à viande qu'il tenait, pointé vers elle. La jeune femme redressa vivement la tête en quête d'une explication et croisa le regard brûlant de son compagnon, toujours silencieux. 

"Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Adrian, vous me faites peur…"

Un rictus déforma lentement les traits du visage d'Adrian Keating, le rendant proprement démoniaque. Une peur irrationnelle s'empara d'Angelica Harscher. Machinalement, elle recula à genoux, essayant de mettre de la distance entre eux, tout en begayant :

"Non… Non, c'est impossible… NON !"

Adrian Keating la suivit lentement et leva le bras. Angelica Harscher poussa un hurlement.

… A suivre…


	19. A new Goal

**Wild Nature**

Disclaimer: Thanks for letting us play with those wonderful characters.

Chapter 19: A new Goal

BANG !

Clarice Starling expira doucement en reposant l'arme à feu encore fumante sur le comptoir devant elle et appuya sur le bouton de retour de la cible. Elle ôta lentement ses lunettes et son casque de protection tout en ignorant les regards insistants autour d'elle. Comme toujours, les balles avaient fait mouche et étaient toutes concentrées au centre du carton.

Continuer à s'entraîner au stand de tir était une nécessité pour Starling qui avait porté quotidiennement à la ceinture pendant plus de dix ans un revolver comme on porte un téléphone portable. Un outil de travail rassurant sans lequel elle ne se sentait pas vraiment complète et qui lui faisait maintenant cruellement défaut. Mais venir tirer était aussi une malédiction. Depuis l'affaire Drumgo, les regards que lui lançaient ses camarades de club avaient changé, passant de l'admiration à la désapprobation, voire à la crainte.

Quand elle s'entraînait comme aujourd'hui, elle essayait d'ignorer les autres membres et cela ajoutait un challenge supplémentaire à sa façon de tirer. Le contrôle auquel elle s'astreignait pour se concentrer était impressionnant vu par l'œil d'un observateur extérieur : on aurait dit qu'elle semblait avoir fait complètement abstraction de ce qui l'entourait.

Comme à chaque fois cependant, le retour à la réalité pour Starling s'accompagnait souvent d'un arrière goût de culpabilité et d'un sentiment d'échec. Sa maîtrise du tir dont elle était si fière la ramenait systématiquement aux raisons de sa disgrâce. Et à la source de ses problèmes… c'était un cercle vicieux sans fin.

Elle se dirigea vers l'armurerie pour remettre l'arme d'entraînement dans son casier. Comme à son habitude, Murphy, l'armurier, l'accueillit avec un sourire.

"Ca a été, aujourd'hui ?"

Starling haussa les épaules et préféra changer de sujet.

"Jenny et les enfants vont bien ?"

"Ne m'en parlez pas. Les gamins sont en vacances et c'est un véritable casse-tête de les faire garder. On essaie de s'arranger entre voisins, mais bon... Vous partez quelque part, Clarice ?"

"Je n'ai rien de prévu pour l'instant. Pourquoi ?" 

"Je connais un membre du club qui cherche un garde du corps. Comme vous m'avez dit que vous cherchiez du travail… Peut-être voulez-vous que je vous mette en contact ?"

"Garde du corps ?"

"Je vois bien que vous n'y avez pas pensé. Réfléchissez-y et appelez-moi si ça vous intéresse. Voilà mon numéro."

Murphy lui tendit sa carte. Starling la prit en le remerciant puis s'éloigna vers les vestiaires tout en pensant que la vie était bizarre. Elle avait le moral dans les chaussettes et doutait sérieusement que son avenir allait s'améliorer, surtout après le silence incompréhensible d'Hannibal Lecter. L'inquiétude des premiers jours avait fait place à une réelle angoisse et à des nuits d'insomnie où son impuissance à faire quelque chose la rongeait. Dans sa tête défilaient des scénarios tous autant catastrophiques les uns que les autres, avec un point d'orgue : que deviendrait-elle sans lui, sans son soutien… sans son amour ?

Starling chassa ses sombres pensées et tenta de s'imaginer en garde du corps. Après tout pourquoi pas? Comme tous les agents du FBI, elle était formée à la protection rapprochée. C'était un travail qui pouvait lui convenir, à condition qu'on lui fasse confiance et qu'elle accepte les risques. Quelqu'un lui avait demandé un jour pourquoi elle ne postulait pas au _Service Secret_ (*). Elle avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas prête à prendre une balle, même pour sauver la vie du Président, et que si certains sentaient qu'ils avaient la vocation, alors elle leur laissait volontiers sa place. Maintenant cependant, elle voyait les choses différemment.

Elle ouvrit son casier. Son regard tomba sur une enveloppe blanche déposée sur sa veste. Starling se figea. Cette lettre n'était pas là quand elle avait fermé son placard une heure plus tôt. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle mais le petit vestiaire féminin était silencieux. Elle était seule. 

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et elle contempla l'enveloppe immaculée qu'elle n'osait pas toucher par crainte de son contenu. Un tourbillon de pensées contradictoires l'envahit. _Ca suffit, Starling !_ Elle se secoua. _Si tu ne l'ouvres pas, tu ne sauras pas ce qu'elle contient_. Avec une main tremblante, elle la prit et la déchira. Elle déplia la lettre en retenant son souffle.

_Clarice,_

_La route que nous avons choisie d'emprunter est pavée de bonnes intentions mais elle nous réserve parfois de mauvaises surprises. A cet égard, j'ai dû prendre de nouvelles dispositions pour m'assurer de notre sécurité, d'où ce contretemps que je vous prie de me pardonner._

_Néanmoins, le jeu continue. Avez-vous douté un seul instant qu'il en fut autrement ? Je vous ai donné ma parole. Nous nous retrouverons, Clarice Starling. Pour vivre le meilleur. Car le pire, je le sais, vous le vivez encore. Le monde vous semble bien terne à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Sentez-vous à quel point vous êtes incomplète, comme inachevée ?_

_Il vous reste tant de chemin à parcourir. Montrez-moi encore combien vous êtes forte, petite Starling. Montrez-moi que vous ne vous laissez pas décourager et que vous ne doutez jamais de vous. Quand la destinée vous appelle, vous y répondez avec passion et courage._

_Suivez donc le second jalon qui vous conduira jusqu'à moi en répondant à cette nouvelle énigme :_

_"Sur un groupe d'îlots, les chefs eurent leur palais._

_Etape l'après-midi aux alentours de trois heures, mais bref passage._

_Le précieux donateur voue un culte à Janus,_

_Mais Mercure est son conseiller."_

_Bonne chance, Clarice, et à bientôt._

_Affectueusement, H._

Le texte était suivi d'un dessin réalisé au fusain, simplement intitulé "Danaé" et représentant une jeune femme nue allongée sur un lit - probablement endormie - baignant dans une pluie d'or : Zeus métamorphosé, rendant visite à Danaé, sa bien-aimée, enfermée dans sa tour d'airain. 

Tout un symbole. Starling expulsa l'air qu'elle retenait inconsciemment dans ses poumons et reprit contact avec le monde extérieur. Le soulagement l'envahit en même temps qu'une étrange appréhension qu'elle ne parvint pas à cerner. Finalement, perdue dans ses pensées, elle rassembla ses affaires et rangea précieusement la lettre puis sortit de la pièce. En passant devant Murphy, elle lui demanda s'il avait vu quelqu'un rentrer dans les vestiaires. L'armurier lui assura qu'il n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal. Elle le remercia puis quitta les lieux. 

L'air commençait à être plus frais en ce début d'automne. Le ciel plombé n'annonçait rien de bon et semblait parfaitement refléter l'humeur de Clarice. Malgré le soulagement, le sentiment de malaise persistait et la laissait perplexe. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose, mais quoi ? Impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. 

Tout en conduisant, elle passa en revue dans sa tête le contenu de la lettre qu'elle avait mémorisé. D'abord, il s'excusait d'un changement inattendu dans ses plans, une attitude plutôt inhabituelle chez lui, et ce, à double titre. D'abord parce que Clarice ne l'avait jamais entendu faire acte de contrition. Ensuite, parce que par nature, il était un modèle de précision. Rien ne lui échappait. Il prévoyait tout, même l'improbable.

Son inquiétude venait de là. Qu'était-il arrivé qui l'eut obligé à changer ses plans? Dans quelle mesure cela influençait-il leur relation? Ces deux questions étaient pour l'instant sans réponse. Starling eut un geste qui trahit son agacement devant son impuissance actuelle. Agir et ne plus penser, voilà ce qu'elle souhaitait. 

Elle gara sa voiture devant son domicile et prit son courrier. Par inadvertance, elle laissa échapper les clés de sa porte dans l'allée. Alors que la jeune femme se relevait en jurant, elle le vit.

Un homme en noir avait promptement regagné la relative sécurité d'un porche sous lequel il avait disparu. Empressé comme il était, ce n'était certainement pas l'attitude d'un de ses voisins à cette heure de la journée. Alertée, Starling se mit à scruter avec attention la rue, où bien évidemment, un fourgon banalisé était rangé à une centaine de mètres de chez elle. Balancée entre le désir de provoquer ses anciens collègues et celui de faire profil bas, elle opta pour la sécurité. Il valait mieux éviter d'attirer l'attention alors qu'elle avait la lettre du Docteur sur elle.

Clarice entra dans son appartement et aussitôt se mit à examiner son environnement. Dans le salon et les autres pièces, tout semblait à sa place comme d'habitude. Néanmoins, elle finit par se rendre compte à de menus détails qu'on s'était introduit chez elle et qu'on avait minutieusement fouillé dans ses affaires... En pure perte, elle en était sûre.

L'objectif de cette visite n'était d'ailleurs peut-être pas de retrouver des documents compromettants. Elle connaissait bien Pearsall et ses supérieurs et les savait capable de tout. Comme d'espionner un ex-agent soupçonné de coopérer avec un criminel et de le suivre dans ses moindres faits et gestes.

Starling connaissait les procédures. Aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise de découvrir des "mouchards", dissimulés pourtant soigneusement dans les principales pièces. Peut-être même y avait-il des caméras ? Elle chercha, mais n'en trouva pas, à son grand soulagement. La jeune femme laissa tout en place pour faire comme si elle ignorait l'existence d'une surveillance sur sa personne. Une question trottait cependant dans sa tête : depuis quand ce dispositif était-il activé ?

Elle se devait d'être excessivement prudente. Elle sortit la lettre du Docteur et mémorisa l'énigme. Puis elle brûla le tout. Pas question de laisser derrière soi une preuve. Puis elle commença ses recherches.

Cette fois, elle trouva rapidement la réponse à la première ligne : Venise. Hannibal parlait bien de la ville des doges et de ses palais, érigés sur des îlots de l'Adriatique. Satisfaite de ce premier succès, elle poursuivit ses efforts.

_Trois heures l'après-midi : quinze heures, comme les européens disent_. Clarice sentit que ce pouvait être une référence à une date : quinze cent. Qui avait donc fait un bref séjour à Venise en 1500 ? Ce pouvait être n'importe qui en cette période faste de la Renaissance italienne. Surtout que Venise était la destination à la mode à cette époque là… Elle renonça à chercher et se pencha sur les deux dernières lignes. 

Clarice ne parvint pas à mettre un nom sur le précieux donateur. Elle découvrit par contre que Janus était un des dieux les plus anciens de la mythologie romaine, représenté avec deux visages opposés et qu'il était le gardien des portes. Symboliquement, il clôturait et débutait les années. Quant à Mercure, c'était le Messager des dieux, le guide des voyageurs et des commerçants, personnification emblématique de l'habileté et de la ruse.

Ces explications ne l'aidèrent guère plus. Comment devait-elle interpréter ces deux dernières phrases ? Elle manquait d'informations. La seconde ligne parlait d'un passage à Venise. En recoupant avec Mercure, le conseiller, devait-elle en déduire qu'elle devrait se rendre physiquement à Venise pour en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux donateur et découvrir son identité ?

Elle retourna l'énigme dans sa tête, puis parvint de nouveau à cette conclusion. C'est à Venise qu'elle en apprendrait plus. Là bas, elle serait plus libre d'agir et de chercher. Hannibal parlait de chemin à parcourir. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Mais ce n'était qu'une étape.

Revigorée par une nouvelle énergie, elle alluma son ordinateur et se renseigna sur les premiers vols en direction de l'Italie.

… A suivre…

_(*) Garde rapprochée du Président des Etats-Unis._


	20. The Trip to Venezia la Bella

**Wild Nature**

Chapter 20: The trip to Venezia la Bella

"Qu'est-ce que c'est glauque, cette affaire ! Tu as lu ?"

"La fille retrouvée morte dans une cuve à mazout?"

"Oui, ils disent que c'est encore ce médecin psychopathe qui... Mais pourquoi les journaux racontent-ils des histoires aussi sordides ? Cette pauvre fille… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour finir comme ça ?"

"Hannibal n'a peut être pas supporté qu'elle fasse brûler son dîner une fois de plus ?"

"Très drôle…"

Clarice Starling avait immédiatement ouvert les yeux en capturant le sujet de conversation de ses voisins et s'était vivement redressée en tournant la tête dans leurs directions. Le couple continuait à bavarder mais elles n'écoutait plus leurs paroles. Toute à son émoi, Starling fixait le journal que tenait la femme assise à ses côtés. Comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle fouilla dans ses affaires et extirpa de son sac les journaux qu'elle avait pris avant de monter dans l'avion. Elle en ouvrit un et chercha fébrilement l'article qui avait soulevé l'indignation de sa voisine. 

Effectivement, en page six s'étalait un titre qui la glaça : 

"HANNIBAL LE CANNIBALE" A ENCORE FRAPPE.

de notre correspondant James McLight, à Glasgow.

Hier, au cours d'un compte rendu officiel, la police a présenté les conclusions de l'autopsie du corps d'Angelica Harscher, la jeune femme retrouvé démembrée dans une cuve à mazout mardi dernier au château de Glenmore, en Ecosse. L'examen de la victime, la fille du célèbre industriel britannique Dereck Harscher, a révélé que la jeune femme n'avait subi aucune violence physique de son vivant, et avait été droguée, les traces d'une puissante toxine ayant été retrouvées dans son organisme.

Les examens ont aussi confirmé l'absence de certains organes. Même si pour l'instant le Yard se refuse à tous commentaires, rappelons que les experts médico-légaux se penchent toujours sur le contenu des sacs poubelles retrouvés dans la cuisine et qui contiendraient des tissus humains cuisinés en ragoût. Les méthodes employées, la prudence de l'assassin, dirigent les soupçons des enquêteurs sur la possible implication du criminel Hannibal Lecter, le psychiatre américain cannibale.

Depuis son évasion spectaculaire de Memphis en 1991, le psychopathe avait fait très peu parlé de lui, jusqu'à sa découverte à Florence l'année dernière…

L'article continuait en rappelant les faits que Clarice connaissait. Elle feuilleta les autres journaux à la recherche d'informations qui lui apprendraient les circonstances du meurtre. Elle finit par reconstituer l'histoire où le protagoniste principal semblait être Hannibal. Les preuves accumulées étaient minces, mais la discrétion des autorités en disaient long : ils craignaient une nouvelle vague de folie meurtière, d'autant plus que l'homme avait purement et simplement disparu.

Ecoeurée et désirant être seule, Clarice se rendit aux toilettes et s'enferma dans la petite cabine. Avec le vrombissement des moteurs en bruit de fond, elle s'assit sur le siège pour faire le point.

_Mon dieu, qu'a t'il encore fait ? Pourquoi ?… Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ?… _Elle eut un rire dedérision._ Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'il allait s'arrêter… Il ne t'a fait aucune promesse… C'est plus fort que lui, tu le sais… Et cette femme, qu'était-elle pour lui ? A en croire les journaux et les témoignages, ils étaient amants depuis quelques semaines… C'est impossible, à moins qu'il m'ait menti depuis le début… Tu t'es encore fait avoir, Starling. Il t'a utilisée comme un pion… Lui aussi… Peut-être qu'il te réserve le même sort que cette fille…_

Clarice se prit la tête à deux mains et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle avait entrepris ce voyage pour rien. Elle courait après une chimère. Et pourtant, elle voulait encore croire… Elle se souvint des moments merveilleux qu'elle avait vécus avec lui dans la forêt canadienne, de leur complicité, de leur affection, de l'aveu qu'elle lui avait fait… Des larmes amères se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Tant de souvenirs qui pesaient lourds sur son âme, tant de regrets qui rejaillissaient douloureusement, tant de pressions sur ses frêles épaules. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. En cet instant, elle aurait voulu disparaître.

Comme un zombie indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, elle regagna sa place et vécut le reste du voyage dans un cauchemar éveillé.

_*****_

Son arrivée à Venise ne la sortit pas de ses sombres pensées, d'autant que la traversée houleuse de la lagune en "vaporetto" sous la pluie était loin des clichés romantiques traditionnels. Quand Clarice débarqua à San Marco en provenance de l'aéroport Marco Polo, les rues étaient désertes, envahies par un vent froid qui s'immisçait dans les moindres recoins. Elle ne s'attarda pas et prit un taxi en direction du Cannaregio, le quartier le plus au nord de Venise, là où se trouvait sa pension.

Trop épuisée par son voyage, Clarice n'accorda qu'une attention limitée à l'architecture si particulière de la ville et à ses canaux. Parvenue à destination, elle fut accueillie avec empressement par Jessica Parker, une américaine installée à Venise depuis plus de trente ans. Cette dernière vit immédiatement que sa pensionnaire était fatiguée, et la prit en charge, avec armes et bagages. N'ayant pas la force de protester contre ce traitement manu militari, Clarice se laissa faire et se retrouva rapidement dans un bain chaud, alors que Jessica lui préparait une collation digne d'une reine. 

Les touristes se faisant rares à cette période de l'année, Clarice s'aperçut qu'elle était seule avec la propriétaire des lieux. Même si elle mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur sa pensionnaire, Jessica laissa Clarice tranquille quand elle constata son laconisme et son état d'épuisement nerveux. Ce fut même elle qui envoya Clarice au lit lorsqu'elle vit que les paupières de la jeune femme se fermaient toute seules…

Parvenue dans sa chambre, Clarice Starling s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb.

… A suivre…


	21. A new start

**Wild Nature**

Disclaimer: Thanks for letting us play with those wonderful characters.

_Mille excuses, chers lecteurs, pour cette longue absence due, non pas au syndrome de la page blanche, mais à un fourmillement d'idées dans lequel il m'a fallu mettre un peu d'ordre. Je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il était nécessaire de faire une pause pour reprendre le fil de l'intrigue initiale, car j'avais tendance à m'égarer dans de sombres machinations qui ne simplifiaient en rien le déroulement de l'histoire. Bref, après avoir retourné dans tous les sens les éléments dont je disposais, j'ai enfin trouvé la lumière au bout du tunnel. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous séduira et vous fera patienter en attendant une suite que je vous promets savoureuse… Merci de votre fidélité. A bientôt. Nadège._

Chapter 21: A new start

Le lendemain, c'est à une heure tardive qu'une Clarice Starling désorientée partit à la découverte de Venise en compagnie de Jessica Parker. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir sur la Cité des Doges mais le ciel était toujours aussi menaçant que la veille. Les rues étaient tout de même plus fréquentées. Quelques touristes égarés erraient sans but réel à la recherche d'endroits insolites alors que des Vénitiens affairés s'empressaient de rejoindre les taxis amarrés sur les quais.

Les deux femmes avaient réellement sympathisé pendant le déjeuner. Starling n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber. Sentant la fragilité à fleur de peau de Clarice, Jessica avait habilement décidé de prendre la jeune femme sous son aile protectrice, sans toutefois l'étouffer. Elle ne l'avait donc pas trop questionnée pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Jessica était certes un peu bavarde, mais elle racontait les histoires et les mystères de la ville avec un plaisir gourmand et contagieux qui convainquit la jeune américaine de sortir de son cocon. 

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux femmes partirent à l'aventure dans les méandres des quartiers vénitiens. Clarice oublia un temps ses soucis devant la beauté architecturale de la place Saint Marc et fut reconnaissante à Jessica lorsqu'elles entrèrent boire un véritable "espresso" au célèbre Café Florian.

L'hôtesse de Clarice était une habituée des lieux comme la jeune femme s'en rendit compte. Les garçons saluaient Miss Parker avec déférence et un dénommé Federico aux allures efféminées s'empressa vers les deux clientes. Jessica lui demanda immédiatement dans un vénitien des plus fluides les derniers potins. C'était apparemment le passe-temps favori des habitants de la Cité des Doges. Il est vrai que sur un si petit territoire tout le monde ou presque se connaissait. Clarice écouta donc avec amusement les explications de Jessica après le départ du serveur. 

A un moment du récit, Miss Parker s'interrompit et suivit du regard l'entrée d'un nouveau venu : il s'agissait d'un très vieil homme habillé avec une élégance rare, marchant dignement avec une canne au pommeau en ivoire. Accompagné d'une véritable cour de serveurs, il se dirigea lentement vers sa table située à la droite de nos deux protagonistes en saluant de la tête les quelques clients qu'il connaissait. Intriguée, Clarice se pencha vers Jessica.

"Qui est-ce?"

"Le Prince di Arnotti. Vieille noblesse vénitienne. Un homme très riche et très estimé. Sa vie est digne d'une tragédie grecque. Je meurs d'envie de tout vous raconter sur lui, mais…" et d'un geste, elle consulta sa montre, "… il se fait tard et je dois vous laisser pour mon rendez-vous avec Luigi, mon intarissable coiffeur."

"Une autre fois alors."

"Oh ! Je n'y manquerai pas… J'aurai encore des tas d'histoires à vous raconter à mon retour ce soir. D'ici là, promenez-vous encore dans le quartier… Et méfiez-vous des italiens…" Jessica lui fit un clin d'œil, "… ils ont le sang chaud…"

Clarice eut un sourire. Miss Parker se leva et salua la jeune femme. Restée seule, Clarice sortit enfin le journal qu'elle avait acheté un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Jessica Parker avait eu le mérite de la distraire, mais à présent, ses préoccupations reprenaient le dessus. Elle parcourut les pages à la recherche de l'affaire quand enfin, elle tomba sur un article assez bref. L'enquête en Ecosse piétinait et la police n'avançait guère d'hypothèses. Avec un soupir, Clarice referma le journal et regarda par la fenêtre. Il s'était remis à pleuvoir. Des silhouettes encapuchonnées se pressaient à l'extérieur et les parapluies virevoltaient au-dessus des têtes sur la Place Saint Marc. 

Elle repensa à l'énigme qui l'avait amenée à Venise et soupira. Comment allait-elle retrouver "le précieux donateur" qui s'intéressait à Janus ? Peut-être que si elle interrogeait Miss Parker et son réseau de relations ? Elle hésitait franchement à s'engager dans cette voie. La complexité et la nature de son histoire l'empêchaient de mêler son hôtesse à ce qui était devenu pour elle le point d'orgue de sa vie. Pourtant, elle savait qu'à un moment, elle devrait cesser de faire cavalier seul et devrait accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un. Mais en attendant ce jour, elle devrait se débrouiller seule. 

Starling attendit que la pluie cesse et sortit. Elle erra dans le quartier de San Marco en suivant les canaux intérieurs à la recherche des curiosités dont lui avait parlé Jessica. Le soir tomba et les ruelles se vidèrent. L'éclairage public - parfois déficient - offrit un nouveau visage à la Cité des Doges. L'obscurité dissimulait la mousse qui envahissait les marches des Palais, faisait disparaître les fissures des églises et les plaques d'enduits manquantes aux façades des bâtiments. Comme beaucoup de femmes d'un certain âge, la ville avait besoin d'un éclairage trompeur pour donner l'illusion de sa beauté évanouie. Clarice n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Venise par temps de brouillard. N'importe quelle embarcation devait devenir la nuit, une silhouette inquiétante en route vers quelques destinations mystérieuses. 

En parlant de silhouette… Celle qui venait de tourner précipitamment le coin de la rue ressemblait furieusement à celle d'une personne de sa connaissance. Dans le doute, Clarice marqua un temps d'arrêt. Etait-il possible qu'Hannibal fut à Venise ? Il lui fallait en avoir le cœur net. Elle courut derrière l'inconnu mais ce dernier avait mystérieusement disparu. Elle parcourut la ruelle mal éclairée à la recherche d'une impasse ou d'un passage qu'il aurait pu prendre. Mais elle l'avait bel et bien perdu. Avait-elle rêvé ? Non, elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avait entre-aperçu. Dans cette ville au charme envoûtant, elle était prête à tout croire.

Elle revint sur ses pas après avoir noté le nom de la rue, puis consulta son plan de la ville pour se situer. Il lui fallait retrouver les taxis du Grand Canal qui la conduirait vers le Cannaregio et son logement.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver un bateau. A son bord, elle eut une idée précise sur la façon d'occuper sa journée du lendemain. Il lui fallait trouver la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur le personnage qui avait séjourné en 1500 à Venise et se rendre à l'Hôtel de Ville pour connaître les noms des donateurs de la Cité. Et surtout, revenir dans cette ruelle en plein jour et interroger ses habitants sur le mystérieux individu qui avait attiré son regard. Avec un peu de chance…

C'était une piste qui tenait à un fil, mais c'était déjà un début.

… A suivre…


	22. Clarice investigates

**Wild Nature**

Disclaimer: Thanks for letting us play with those wonderful characters.

Chapter 22: Clarice investigates…

Clarice Starling sonna à une nouvelle porte. Après une longue minute d'attente, une femme entre deux âges couverte d'un fichu noir vint lui ouvrir et la regarda avec méfiance. Avec un sourire poli, Starling la salua et lui expliqua dans un italien hésitant qu'elle cherchait l'homme dont elle lui présentait la photo. La femme jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le cliché et secoua négativement la tête.

"Vous êtes sûre ?" insista Clarice.

"Oui."

"Merci".

La femme ferma la porte et Clarice se tourna vers la porte cochère de ce qui semblait être un ancien couvent. Elle ne comportait pas de sonnette, juste une vieille cloche en bronze, alors elle tira la chaîne. Comme rien ne se produisait au bout d'une minute, elle tira à nouveau plus fort et attendit. Elle entendit finalement un déclenchement et un homme de petite taille apparut dans l'embrasure devant elle. Pour l'énième fois, elle reprit le rituel de se présenter et d'expliquer le but de sa présence. L'homme la considéra un moment en silence.

"Vous êtes américaine ?"

"Oui. Avez-vous aperçu cet homme ?"

"Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ?"

"C'est un ami. Il est ici ?"

L'homme sembla jauger la jeune femme en face de lui, sans plus regarder la photo.

"Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu."

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé la raison pour laquelle je le cherche, alors ?"

"Simple curiosité… Vous savez ici, on n'aime pas les flics… Vous êtes de la police ?"

"Non."

"Tant mieux…" Un regard vers la photo. "Il a disparu quand et où, votre ami ?"

Clarice parut gênée.

"C'est-à-dire… J'ai cru le voir dans cette ruelle hier soir."

"Oh ! Vous l'avez vu entré dans une de ces maisons… avec une autre femme, c'est ça ?"

"Il était seul."

"Allons, vous n'êtes pas la première à qui ça arrive et vous ne serez pas la dernière. En tous cas, moi, je n'ai jamais vu cet homme par ici."

"Vous êtes bien sûr ?"

"Catégorique. Je n'oublie jamais un visage."

"Merci pour votre aide."

"_Arrivederci_."

La porte se referma et Clarice se dirigea vers une autre porte située en face de la précédente. L'homme qui venait de refermer la porte cochère ouvrit discrètement le judas grillé et observa la jeune américaine. Il la vit ainsi se rendre vers d'autres entrées et se heurter à l'ignorance des habitants de la ruelle. Elle continuait néanmoins ses recherches avec obstination.

Finalement, l'homme sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Après quelques sonneries, il entendit un répondeur se déclencher et laissa un message.

"_Buongiorno dottore_, c'est Matteo. Je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais je voudrais vous signaler quelque chose d'important. Une jeune femme américaine a sonné et quand j'ai ouvert, elle m'a dit qu'elle cherchait un homme. Je suis sûr que c'est un piège et qu'elle est flic même si elle m'a affirmé le contraire. Rappelez-moi vite s'il vous plaît pour me dire ce que je dois faire. Elle est encore dans la rue à interroger les voisins."

Le dénommé Matteo remit son portable dans la poche et continua d'observer Clarice. Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone se mit à vibrer et il décrocha.

"_Pronto_ ?"

"Suivez-la femme."

Un déclic. Le mystérieux correspondant avait raccroché. Matteo entrouvrit légèrement la porte et jeta un œil dans la ruelle. La jeune femme s'y trouvait toujours. Discrètement, il la surveilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne finalement le coin. Il la suivit alors.

-------------  


Hannibal Lecter reposa lentement le combiné du téléphone et resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées. Son correspondant vénitien lui donnait enfin des nouvelles. Clarice Starling avait franchi l'océan et était sur sa piste. Tout marchait à merveille de ce côté. Son regard glissa sur le journal pour se poser sur le titre de l'article consacré à l'enquête de Glen More. Il pouvait se consacrer à présent à une autre affaire d'importance.

Lecter se tourna vers l'homme qui fumait une cigarette, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, et lui sourit.

"Enzo, je voudrais vous demander un service... Ça vous dirait une petite escapade à Venise ?"

L'homme lui rendit son sourire.

"Avec plaisir."

--------------

Le documentaliste mena Clarice Starling dans la partie la plus ancienne de la bibliothèque, là où se trouvaient les fonds documentaires des quinzième et seizième siècles. Des milliers de volumes reliés en vieux maroquin étaient conservés derrière des vitres grillagées sur des meubles et des étagères immenses qui allaient du sol au plafond, uniquement accessibles grâce à des échelles sculptées. A intervalles réguliers, des pilastres soutenaient la voûte de cette ancienne église reconvertie en mémoire de l'histoire vénitienne. Dans cette nef gigantesque, seuls leurs pas résonnaient sur le sol en marbre noir et blanc.

Le documentaliste se dirigea vers le seul objet anachronique présent : un ordinateur flambant neuf. Il expliqua avec fierté à la jeune femme que l'informatisation de la bibliothèque était enfin terminée après cinq années d'efforts. Les recherches en étaient grandement améliorées. Habituée de longue date à ce progrès technologique, la jeune femme se contenta de paraître impressionnée pour ne pas froisser le jeune homme, dont l'aide allait lui être précieuse.

Elle lui expliqua la raison de sa visite en détail et posa la question qui lui tenait à cœur : qui avait pu séjourner brièvement à Venise en 1500 ? Le documentaliste se mit à siffler et entra les données dans les champs de recherche. Après quelques secondes, une liste de noms s'afficha à l'écran, les uns tous aussi célèbres que les autres, dans des domaines aussi variés que la littérature, la peinture, la politique, le commerce ou l'architecture. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle :

"On est en plein essor de la Renaissance italienne à cette période sous l'influence des Médicis en Toscane. Venise est très fréquentée, c'est un lieu d'échanges à la mode pour les idées et les nouveautés… Tous ces personnages sont liées à l'histoire de la ville… si vous n'avez pas plus de détails, ça peut être n'importe lequel d'entre eux."

"Vous pouvez me sortir une biographie pour tous les noms affichés?"

"Pas directement. Je vais vous imprimer la liste, mais vous devrez faire vous-même les recherches en consultant les encyclopédies en ligne, ici ou chez vous."

"D'accord. J'ai un ordinateur portable à domicile."

"Je vais vous donner toutes les informations pour vous connecter. Veuillez me suivre."

Clarice suivit le jeune homme et sortit bientôt de la bibliothèque avec sa liasse de documents. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'hôtel de ville où elle dut attendre un long moment avant d'être reçue par la conseillère aux affaires culturelles. Après maintes discussions, l'employée lui donna une liste non exhaustive des associations, des fondations et autres mécènes de la ville, dont plus d'un tiers étaient des étrangers. Des américains surtout. Armée de tous ces renseignements mais ne sachant pas encore quoi en tirer, Clarice rentra à la pension.

Elle ne remarqua pas l'homme qui la suivit discrètement.

----------------

"Oh, quel capharnaüm ! Vous cherchez quelque chose, Clarice ?"

Jessica Parker venait de réintégrer son domicile et découvrit Clarice qui avait investi son salon avec tous ses papiers et son ordinateur.

"Désolée pour le désordre. Je fais des recherches sur des personnages historiques qui ont vécus à Venise vers 1500 et un mystérieux donateur qui s'intéresse à Janus. Ça ne vous dit rien ?"

"Non."

"Est-ce que vous connaissez un spécialiste qui pourrait m'aider ? Ce que je trouve est beaucoup trop général et j'ai besoin d'un historien pour cibler mon sujet."

"Je peux me renseigner. Par des connaissances, je pourrais peut-être vous trouver quelqu'un… Oui, je pense que cela peut se faire… Je dois passer quelques coups de téléphone."

"Merci, Jessica."

"Vous me remercierez quand je vous aurai dégoter quelqu'un."

Et Jessica sortit du salon. Clarice continua à éditer des biographies. Au bout d'une heure, Jessica revint avec un papier à la main.

"Voilà, ça y est ! J'ai le nom d'un journaliste qui est historien et critique d'art. Un certain Scilacci. Plusieurs de mes amis me l'ont conseillé et m'ont donné son numéro. Il vit dans la région de Florence et vient souvent à Venise pour des expositions ou des ventes. Il doit avoir plein de relations. Vous voulez que je l'appelle ?"

"Oui, demandez-lui un rendez-vous dès que possible. Je veux bien me déplacer pour le voir."

Jessica revint quelques instants plus tard avec de bonnes nouvelles. Pour ses affaires, Scilacci était sur le point de se rendre à Venise et acceptait de rencontrer Clarice.

… A suivre…


	23. Trapped

**Wild Nature**

Disclaimer: Thanks for letting us play with those wonderful characters.

Chapter 23 : trapped

Trois jours plus tard, alors que le temps s'était singulièrement dégradé et que le vent venu de la mer soufflait en bourrasques, Clarice Starling rencontra Scilacci. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à déjeuner dans un des nombreux restaurants prestigieux de Venise. C'était un homme de haute taille, fin avec de petits yeux vifs qui trahissaient une rare intelligence. Après de brèves présentations, la jeune femme commença par l'interroger sur le milieu de la culture et de l'art à Venise. Avec patience, Scilacci entreprit de lui expliquer en détail comment fonctionnait le marché de l'art en Europe et particulièrement en Italie, quels étaient ses correspondants et les intermédiaires avec qui il était régulièrement en rapport. Clarice découvrit alors les facettes d'un métier qui demandait des talents cachés et une expertise particulière. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant l'attirance qu'éprouvaient certains de ses anciens collègues du FBI pour le commerce de l'art et les trafics qui en découlaient.

Elle lui posa maintes questions sur le sujet et notamment celles qui l'intéressaient en premier lieu, sur le mystérieux personnage de 1500 et le donateur qui aimait Janus et était conseillé par Mercure. Scilacci énonça quelques noms célèbres et moins connus ; quant au donateur, il regrettait de ne pouvoir l'aider. Bon nombre de ses amis étaient des collectionneurs privés avec leurs marottes, mais il n'en connaissait aucun qui s'intéressa de près à ces deux divinités romaines.

Clarice le remercia et ils prirent congés l'un de l'autre. Sur les conseils de Scilacci, elle se rendit à l'Accademia pour visiter les salles consacrées à l'Ecole de Venise, marquée par Giovanni Bellini, Giorgione et Titien. Le musée d'art classique était monumental et splendide. Les chefs d'œuvre de la renaissance italienne y étaient exposés et Clarice, pourtant peu connaisseuse, tomba sous le charme. Elle décida de prendre des notes pour ses recherches. En cherchant dans son sac un papier, elle eut la surprise de trouver une petite enveloppe jaune qui n'y était pas le matin même, elle l'aurait juré.

Elle s'assit sur un banc mis à la disposition des visiteurs dans l'une des galeries et ouvrit la mystérieuse missive. En dépliant le luxueux papier à lettre, elle eut une intuition qui se révéla exacte lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture de son mystérieux correspondant. Son cœur bondit de joie. Hannibal revenait enfin vers elle ! Mais cette fois, il n'eut pas un mot pour elle. Seules quatre phrases énigmatiques apparaissaient :

_A huit minutes de quinze heures, l'origine._

_Après douze minutes, le temps de la souffrance,_

_Un quart d'heure suffit pour atteindre l'arrêt._

_Mais pour savoir lire l'heure, il ne faut pas hésiter à la retirer. _

Clarice resta confuse un instant et réfléchit. Puis, se rappelant le texte de la seconde énigme, et selon le même principe, elle considéra la dernière phrase qui l'invitait à retirer la notion d'heure aux informations rencontrées. Elle obtint donc :

- _14h52 (à 8 minutes de 15h00) devient 1452_

- _15h04 (12 minutes plus tard) devient 1504_

- _15h19 (15 minutes plus tard) devient 1519_

Satisfaite par le résultat, la jeune femme griffonna quelques remarques_._ _L'origine signifie t'elle la naissance du personnage ou le début de quelque chose ? Quel est ce temps de la souffrance ? Un accident ? Le décès d'un être cher ? Et l'arrêt correspond t'il à la mort de ce même personnage ou à la fin de quelque chose ? Et toujours 1500, passage à Venise._ Elle devait à présent rentrer pour apporter une réponse à ses questions.

Starling quitta donc le musée sous le crachin et reprit la route du retour vers la pension. La façon dont cette lettre avait été déposée dans son sac importait peu, comme de savoir qui l'avait fait. Scilacci ? Un complice se faisant passer pour un touriste au musée ou dans un autre endroit ? L'important, c'était qu'Hannibal l'aidait à avancer, comme s'il se doutait qu'elle éprouvait des difficultés. Peut-être que finalement, c'était bien lui qu'elle avait aperçu la veille ? Peut-être qu'en ce moment même, il l'observait, caché quelque part ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut que tardivement qu'elle s'était égarée. Pourtant, elle était sûre d'avoir pris la bonne ruelle. Enfin, sûre… Elle commençait à en douter. Toutes ces petites impasses silencieuses bordées par un canal finissaient par se ressembler sous un ciel de plomb. Elle était belle et bien perdue, d'autant qu'il n'y avait personne et que toutes les maisons semblaient closes. Elle revint sur ses pas, totalement désorientée. Si seulement la pluie pouvait s'arrêter de tomber.

Clarice frissonna soudain, comme si son sixième sens l'avertissait d'un danger imminent. Un groupe formé par quatre hommes avançait en bavardant en italien vers elle. Elle ne pouvait les éviter, le quai longeait le petit canal. Pourtant, elle comprit qu'elle était visée lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'un des hommes qui l'observait avec insistance. Ce n'était plus le temps de la réflexion. Elle fit demi-tour et accéléra le pas.

Les Italiens réagirent immédiatement et elle les entendit se mettre à courir. Après un dernier regard en arrière, la jeune femme prit aussi ses jambes à son cou. Elle tourna le coin de la rue et s'engagea dans un passage sombre où pendait le linge des habitants du quartier. La poursuite commença alors que les hommes s'interpellaient.

Clarice se mit à courir en se maudissant de s'être égarée. Si seulement elle parvenait à rejoindre un endroit fréquenté, elle pourrait se fondre dans le décor. Elle tourna plusieurs coins de ruelles, les hommes sur ses talons et continua à un train d'enfer jusqu'à un pont qu'elle franchit en se retournant. Elle avait distancé le premier italien, et les autres avaient disparu. Mauvais signe.

Elle continua en longeant le quai. Un peu plus loin devant elle, un homme était en train de décharger son bateau avec des cagettes de fruits et de légumes. Elle l'interpella en lui faisant signe :

« Scusi Signor, dov'è la questura ? » _(1)_

L'homme commença à lui indiquer le chemin, mais déjà Clarice ne l'écoutait plus. Devant elle venait de surgir un des italiens à sa poursuite. Il se mit à lui crier quelque chose lui indiquant probablement de s'arrêter. Elle se retourna pour en voir un second arriver derrière elle.

_Que lui voulaient donc ces hommes ? _Certainement pas du bien à en juger par leurs attitudes_. _Elle repartit en prenant une ruelle annexe et s'engouffra sur des planches instables en faisant attention à ne pas glisser et en évitant les outils abandonnés. Des ouvriers absents devaient réparer le quai partiellement effondré. Elle franchit les obstacles sur son chemin et continua à courir en priant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas sur un cul-de-sac.

Clarice déboucha dans une charmante cour intérieure au centre de laquelle se trouvaient un puits couvert de vigne vierge et des arbres centenaires qui devaient procurer de la fraîcheur l'été. Jessica l'avait prévenu que Venise recelait de trésors cachés comme celui-ci, loin des lieux touristiques. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas le loisir de profiter de ce dernier. Elle en fit rapidement le tour des yeux et avisa un escalier de pierres usées dans un angle. Déjà, elle entendait le martèlement des pas sur le pavé derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle courut et monta les premières marches.

Elle aurait du savoir qu'en haut, elle ne trouverait pas une nouvelle ruelle. Déjà trempée, elle se retrouva face à une porte qu'elle poussa plus par désespoir que par conviction. A sa grande surprise, cette dernière s'ouvrit. Elle pénétra dans un grenier sombre et chercha immédiatement à fermer derrière elle. Avec un geste de rage, elle ne trouva aucune clé, ni verrou. Elle laissa la porte et se tourna pour chercher une autre issue. Dehors, les Italiens s'interpellaient et n'allaient pas tarder à découvrir par où elle était passée.

Clarice vit une porte sur le mur opposé et l'ouvrit. Elle donnait sur un nouvel escalier. Elle descendit les marches cette fois et s'arrêta en bas. Devant elle s'ouvrait une sorte de crypte voûtée sous laquelle se trouvaient quelques rangées de banc et de prie-Dieu. A sa droite, il y avait un petit autel fleuri dominé par un crucifix. Elle se trouvait dans une petite chapelle familiale.

La porte principale s'ouvrit et elle vit deux des hommes pénétrer dans le lieu consacré. Déjà, elle entendait du bruit à l'étage. Toute retraite était désormais impossible pour elle.

« L'Americana ! » s'écria d'une voix rauque l'un des truands dans la chapelle en la montrant du doigt à son camarade qui se mit à siffler pour prévenir les autres.

Ils s'avancèrent vers elle avec assurance. La porte en haut de l'escalier s'ouvrit et un autre malfrat l'aperçut. Elle était faite comme un rat, d'autant qu'elle ne disposait d'aucune arme. Clarice se mit à longer le mur pour les affronter. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre eux. Ils étaient trop nombreux mais il ne serait pas dit qu'elle se laisserait faire.

« Che volete ? » _(2)_ demanda t'elle.

Pour toute réponse, les bandits se mirent à rire. Le plus petit d'entre eux sortit un flacon et une seringue. En tremblant de froid, Clarice se prépara à l'assaut. Les trois autres hommes se jetèrent sur elle en même temps.

La lutte fut acharnée mais brève. Clarice se retrouva immobilisée, à genoux, les bras repliés dans le dos. Elle essaya de se débattre tout en insultant ses agresseurs. Les hommes se contentèrent de la maintenir en silence, alors que le petit se préparait à lui injecter le contenu de la seringue.

Quand ce fut fait, la vue de Clarice ne tarda pas à se brouiller. La jeune femme lutta avec l'énergie du désespoir contre la torpeur insidieuse qui l'envahit brutalement. Mais, incapable de résister, elle sombra dans un puits noir sans fonds…

… A suivre…

_(1) Pardon Monsieur, Où est le commissariat ?_

_(2) Que voulez-vous ?_


	24. A living Nightmare

**Wild Nature**

Disclaimer: Thanks for letting us play with those wonderful characters.

_Petit message pour ma chère Ripper, alias Marjo, fidèle lectrice entre toutes __: le voilà, ce nouveau chapitre tout chaud bouillant ! Saches que je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire qui approche (lentement) de son terme, bien que j'ignore encore combien de petits frères elle va engendrer. Ma pauvre Clarice ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle morfle ! Attends-toi à un rebondissement extraordinaire avec Mr. Keating (qui n'a rien à voir avec le professeur du même nom dans 'Le Cercle des Poètes disparus)... A part ça, j'espère que ta rentrée universitaire se déroule bien sur notre belle capitale et que nous pourrons nous voir bientôt. Bises. Nadège._

_Et pour les Lectermaniaques, je suis terriblement confuse. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, je fais passer un certain professeur de potions avant le bon docteur… D'ailleurs, ça serait fun de les voir se rencontrer ces deux-l …! Cling ! Idée ! LOL… Bonne lecture !_

Chapter 24 : A living Nightmare

La blancheur du plafond lui fit mal à la tête lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Clarice Starling les referma aussitôt et attendit que son mal de cœur se dissipe. L'impression de se trouver sur un navire porté par une mer déchaînée s'estompa peu à peu pour ne laisser qu'un goût amer dans sa bouche. Son cerveau encore embrumée par le sédatif enregistra vaguement le fait qu'elle avait terriblement soif.

Elle refit une tentative en clignant des yeux et cette fois, contempla un plafond blanc au centre duquel pendait une puissante ampoule, nue au bout de son fil électrique. En tournant la tête, elle avisa quatre murs également blanchis à la chaux et dépourvus de décoration.

Elle se trouvait présentement allongée sur un vieux matelas qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et ses poignets étaient attachés aux barreaux d'un lit en fer. Il n'y avait aucun autre mobilier dans la petite pièce qui devait faire une vingtaine de mètres carrés. _Un rêve de sadomasochiste_, pensa t'elle en constatant l'inutilité de ses efforts à se libérer. _Où suis-je ?_

Starling tendit l'oreille pour essayer de capter un son. Rien. Tout était calme. Sa situation n'était guère encourageante, même si elle lui révélait que son ravisseur la gardait vivante pour l'instant. Cela signifiait aussi qu'il ne tarderait pas à se manifester et à venir la voir.

Clarice changea de position et s'installa plus confortablement. Elle bougea les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour activer la circulation et commença d'attendre. Les minutes s'allongèrent pendant lesquelles elle essaya d'écarter toutes pensées négatives. Mais deux questions revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit : _Pourquoi ?_ _Que lui voulait-on ?_

Enfin, au bout d'un temps infini et après avoir épuisé toutes les conjectures, elle entendit un craquement et des bruits de pas. La serrure émit un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. Starling tourna la tête vers l'inconnu qui pénétra seul dans la petite pièce. C'était un homme grand, d'environ quarante ans, au teint méditerranéen et au visage coupé en lame de couteau. Des yeux noirs impitoyables s'assurèrent que la jeune femme était bien attachée, puis croisèrent enfin les siens.

« Clarice Starling, l'ange déchu du FBI… » commença l'inconnu dans un anglais légèrement teinté d'accent italien. « Décidément, vous n'avez pas de chance… »

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? »

« Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions, pas vous. » dit l'homme en allumant tranquillement une cigarette. « Et vous avez tout intérêt à y répondre, croyez-moi… »

« Sinon ?… » le défia t'elle.

« Sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre peau… » L'homme lui souffla la fumée au visage et la dévisagea quelques secondes. « Commençons si vous le voulez bien. Qui est l'homme que vous recherchez ? »

Clarice détourna la tête et hésita avant de répondre. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lâcher le nom de Lecter alors qu'elle ignorait pour qui ce type travaillait. Peut-être qu'en biaisant un peu…

« Adrian Keating… »

« Keating ? Connaît pas. Qui est ce type ? Que fait-il ? »

« C'est un tueur recherché par toutes les polices européennes à l'heure actuelle… »

« Un tueur ? Pourquoi vous intéresse t'il ? »

« A cause de son profil psychologique... C'est un psychopathe. »

L'homme tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette et parut s'impatienter. Il fit le tour du lit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je sais que tu ne fais plus partie du FBI, alors qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la _Via Donatella_ ? Que cherchais-tu ? »

« J'ai cru voir ce Keating dans cette rue… J'interrogeais les gens du quartier pour savoir s'ils ne l'avaient pas aperçu… »

« Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu n'es pas venue pour ça ! Pour qui travailles-tu réellement ? Toujours le FBI ? Peut-être Interpol maintenant ? »

« Non ! J'enquête sur ce tueur… »

« Est-ce un de ces riches particuliers désireux de récupérer ses œuvres d'art ? »

L'homme ne l'écoutait pas. Clarice commença à protester. « Mais non ! »

« Une compagnie d'assurances ?… C'est ça, tu es l'un de ces détectives payés à prix d'or, chargés de mener des enquêtes en leurs noms pour démasquer des trafics d'objets volés ?… »

Starling sentit confusément qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la bonne longueur d'onde tous les deux et qu'ils ne parlaient pas de la même chose. Elle ignorait où l'homme voulait en venir, mais cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

« Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu… »

« Malentendu ? Je ne crois pas ! Un de mes hommes t'a vu t'entretenir avec cet expert en art, ce Scilacci, puis il t'a suivi à l'_Accademia_ ! Pendant que vous déjeuniez, vous n'avez pas dû parler de gastronomie ou de littérature ! »

« Je fais des recherches historiques ! J'avais besoin de renseignements sur un mystérieux donateur ! »  
« Un donateur ? Tiens donc !… Son nom ? »

« Je l'ignore ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il voue un culte à Janus et que Mercure est son conseiller !! »

L'homme la regarda comme si elle était folle et secoua la tête.

« Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia. Si tu espères t'en sortir avec de pareils mensonges, tu te trompes… »

« Je vous dis la vérité, bon sang ! »

L'inconnu soupira et marcha vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Avant de sortir, il lui lança :

« Je vais te laisser réfléchir. Je reviendrais dans quelques heures en espérant entendre une autre version… Si jamais tu continues à me mentir, je ne pourrai plus rien pour toi… »

« Je vous ai dit la vérité ! » cria encore une fois Clarice, alors que la porte se refermait derrière l'homme.

De rage impuissante, la jeune femme commença à se débattre dans ses liens. Dans quel pétrin venait-elle encore de se mettre ? Incidemment, elle avait dû découvrir les activités d'un groupe de trafiquants en art qui la soupçonnait de les espionner et de travailler pour la police ou un collectionneur.

Clarice était dans de beaux draps. Personne ne savait où elle était. Elle-même ignorait où elle se trouvait enfermée. Au mieux, en ne la voyant pas revenir, Jessica donnerait l'alerte le lendemain. Mais d'ici là ? Peut-être qu'elle ferait bien d'inventer une histoire qui tienne debout si elle tenait à la vie ?

-----------------------------------

Locarno. Hôtel La Palma sur le Lac Majeur. Dans le hall, assis dans un coin, un curieux petit homme déguisé en ecclésiastique feignait de lire le journal local parmi ses pairs. Le congrès des membres du clergé de l'église catholique romaine était une bénédiction pour passer inaperçu en ce lieu fréquenté d'ordinaire par les riches touristes. En réalité, le petit homme scrutait attentivement chaque visage qui passait à la réception et guettait le signalement précis d'un homme qu'on lui avait communiqué ces dernières semaines.

Il était l'un des nombreux guetteurs employés à cette tâche. Mais contrairement à ses autres collègues, sa patience fut enfin récompensée. L'homme qu'on lui avait décrit venait de pénétrer dans l'hôtel. Derrière son journal, le petit homme se figea en voyant avancer cet individu énergique à la soixantaine élégante. Indéniablement, l'homme dégageait une confiance en lui et un aplomb extraordinaire.

« Quel culot, Monsieur Keating, que de se promener à visage découvert, alors que votre portrait circule dans toute l'Europe… » murmura l'homme pour lui-même en se levant et en se dirigeant vers une cabine téléphonique.

Il était temps de passer l'appel qui sonnait l'heure de la vengeance…

-------------------------------------

Comme promis, l'inconnu était revenu plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Il avait réveillé Clarice Starling qui lui avait raconté la même fable. L'instinct de la jeune femme l'avait finalement mis en garde contre un mensonge qui risquait de la mettre davantage en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

L'homme s'était à nouveau emporté et avait essayé de la faire avouer les raisons véritables de sa présence dans cette fameuse _Via Donatella_… En vain, puisque Clarice ignorait tout de ses activités et s'en tenait à sa version. L'homme avait alors secoué la tête et était sorti, dépité.

Un quart d'heure après sa seconde intrusion, trois des hommes qui l'avaient amenée, étaient entrés et avaient détaché Clarice après lui avoir bandé les yeux. Elle avait bien essayé de les interroger, de savoir ce qu'ils comptaient lui faire, mais elle s'était heurté à un mur de silence.

Ils l'avaient emmenée sans qu'elle résiste. A tâtons, elle avait descendu une volée de marches en sentant le froid et l'humidité des lieux qu'elle traversait. L'odeur de vase de la lagune l'avait assaillie et elle avait cru entendre le bruit du clapotis à un moment. Mais aucun mots n'avaient été échangés durant tout ce temps.

On l'avait à nouveau attachée, dans un fauteuil, cette fois-ci. Puis on lui avait enlevé son bandeau. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de cul de basse-fosse sombre au sol spongieux gorgé d'eau saumâtre. En levant la tête, elle aperçut l'inconnu qui la regardait de manière sinistre, son éternel cigarette à la bouche.

« A huit heures, les sirènes de la ville ont retenti, annonçant une _'acqua alta'_… Savez-vous ce que c'est ? »

« Non, mais je suppose que vous allez me le dire… » répondit Clarice en frissonnant de froid dans l'air humide.

« Depuis plus de trois jours, il pleut et le vent souffle avec force… A la prochaine marée, c'est-à-dire dans un peu moins de six heures, l'augmentation du niveau des eaux de la lagune provoquera des inondations dans Venise… »

Clarice le regarda, perplexe.

« Quel rapport avec vous, me direz-vous… C'est très simple… Ceci est un ancien garage à bateaux, qui a été condamné il y a vingt ans. En temps normal, c'est un endroit relativement sec. Dans quelques heures, l'eau va envahir progressivement la cale dans laquelle vous vous trouvez jusqu'à approximativement… » Il indiqua une pierre marquée par une ligne noire « … ce niveau... »

L'horreur de sa situation apparut enfin à Clarice. L'eau allait monter à plus d'un mètre au-dessus de sa tête. C'était la mort par noyade qui l'attendait ! Une mort lente et effroyable !

« Je vous ai dit la vérité ! » cria la jeune femme, soudain paniquée. « Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir ce que vous trafiquiez ! Je vous le jure ! »

« Voyez-vous, ça n'a plus aucune importance… » dit l'homme en haussant les épaules. « … Vous êtes trop médiatique pour qu'on vous relâche… Vous pourriez parler de votre petite aventure… »

« Par pitié ! Je vous promets que je ne dirai rien ! »

« Vous ne feriez qu'attirer l'attention sur notre groupe et nos activités… Sachez que c'est vous qui vous êtes mise dans cette situation à force de mettre votre nez partout… »

« Je vous en prie… » supplia la jeune femme. « Il faut me croire ! »

Sur un geste de leur chef, les hommes sortirent.

« Je suis profondément désolé, Clarice, mais la curiosité est un vilain défaut… Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, car vous devez être une femme exceptionnelle… » Il haussa les épaules. « … On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie… »

L'inconnu salua une dernière fois Clarice, alors que la jeune femme, au comble du désespoir, essayait de tirer sur ses liens et lui criait de la laisser partir. Le fauteuil était fixé au sol heureusement, sinon elle aurait déjà basculé par terre. La jeune femme avait beau se débattre comme un beau diable, l'homme ferma la porte derrière lui en laissant la lumière allumer. Clarice se mit alors à hurler des imprécations et des insultes à son insu. Ce fut inutile.

Déjà, Clarice avait remarqué un miroitement dans un coin de la petite pièce. L'eau s'infiltrait par le sol. La jeune femme frissonna de peur cette fois et continua à s'agiter jusqu'à ce qu'une crampe dans son bras la paralyse. Tous ses efforts se révélèrent vains et ne firent que l'épuiser nerveusement.

Alors elle se mit à hurler jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à l'entendre, peut-être alors viendrait-on à son aide ?

Impuissante et désespérée, Clarice observa la montée inexorable des eaux. Le temps s'écoulait beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût. Des pensées terribles l'assaillirent. Plus jamais elle ne reverrait la lumière du jour ; plus jamais elle n'entendrait le rire des enfants et le chant des oiseaux ; plus jamais elle ne sentirait la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau ; plus jamais elle ne goûterait à l'amour du Docteur Lecter… Hannibal, le seul être qui ait réellement compté dans sa vie, celui qui l'avait comprise mieux que n'importe qui et avec qui elle aurait aimé finir ses jours… Tout ce qui paraissait anodin dans son quotidien revêtait soudain un caractère primordial, presque urgent et ne faisait qu'augmenter sa peur panique de mourir sans l'avoir revu…

L'eau sombre et miroitante atteignit sa taille. Clarice claquait des dents et ne sentait plus ses jambes depuis un moment. Envahie par une envie de dormir irrésistible, elle avait du mal à maintenir sa tête droite. Elle se dit que ce serait mieux ainsi de s'endormir et de ne plus se réveiller… Ne plus lutter, abandonner ce monde où elle n'avait rencontré que misère et souffrance… Ironiquement, elle se souvint qu'Hannibal l'avait déjà sauvée de la noyade lors de ce fameux accident d'avion qui les avait réunis dans la forêt canadienne. Mais aujourd'hui, elle doutait qu'il puisse venir à son secours… Avec regret, elle repensa à ces dix années passées en sa compagnie depuis leur première rencontre à Baltimore...

L'eau atteignait maintenant sa poitrine et elle avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne. Trop épuisée pour lutter contre la torpeur insidieuse qui l'engloutissait, ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls. Sa tête plongea en avant et Clarice Starling se sentit glisser, glisser vers des ténèbres accueillantes…

-----------------------------------------

Les poumons en feu, elle courait dans un couloir sombre en voyant à peine où ses pieds se posaient. Il faisait un froid terrible et sa gorge la brûlait à chaque inspiration. Quand elle expirait, un nuage de vapeur se formait devant elle… Pourquoi courait-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle l'ignorait. Etait-ce le sentiment d'urgence qui la poussait à agir ainsi ? Peut-être.

Sa course lui paraissait interminable, comme l'était ce long couloir au bout duquel brillait une lumière blanche. Pourtant, plus elle avançait, plus elle avait l'impression de ne pas s'approcher de son terme. Elle continua à courir cependant.

A un moment, elle tourna la tête et vit son reflet dans le mur poli. Elle se regarda courir, comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. La présence de son double était rassurante. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux pendant de longues secondes…

Un bruit de verre brisé l'obligea à tourner la tête de l'autre côté. Elle se découvrit là encore en train de courir et de se regarder. Passablement inquiète, elle tourna la tête en tous sens pour ne découvrir que des murs autour d'elle qui renvoyaient à l'infini son image en train de courir. Paniquée, elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle et voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. A l'infini, elle se vit en train de hurler silencieusement… jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière s'élève…

« … _Croyez-vous qu'ils vous donneraient une médaille ?… La feriez-vous encadrer avec soin, pour l'accrocher au mur afin qu'elle témoigne de votre courage et de votre incorruptibilité ?… Tout ce qu'il faut pour ça, Clarice, c'est un miroir… »_

Elle tomba à genoux, épuisée, alors que le gros plan en noir et blanc d'un visage aux yeux perçants venait se superposer en fondu sur le sien, apeuré. C'était comme si la photo venait d'absorber son image d'une manière évocatrice, en la dévorant…

_« Hannibal !!! NON !!! NON !!! » _

_« Savez-vous ce qui m'arrive, petite Starling ? Je me retrouve dans la position d'Eve avec la pomme, et cette petite voix intérieure qui me siffle de me laisser tenter… Je me suis toujours demandé quel goût vous auriez… Combien de temps pensez-vous que je vais encore résister, hein Clarice ?… _

_« Hannibal, par pitié !!! »_

_« Je veux vous faire mienne, et pourtant, je sais que ce sera le premier pas vers la chute… une délicieuse déchéance… Oh, Clarice, j'ai tellement attendu ce moment… »_

Le visage de Lecter sembla encore grandir, engloutissant la jeune femme qui se recroquevilla en hurlant sur le sol…

--------------------------------------

Clarice Starling émergea avec difficulté du cauchemar dans lequel elle était plongée. Son cœur battait à se rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle était en nage, mais par-dessus tout, elle se sentait glacée. Quand elle essaya de bouger ses membres endoloris, des courbatures lui rappelèrent sa faiblesse et le fait qu'elle n'aspirait qu'au néant. Elle vit vaguement une silhouette blanche penchée sur elle et se laissa glisser à nouveau vers l'inconscience…

Le médecin écouta le bip de la machine se calmer et observa les traits plus détendus de sa patiente. Il se tourna alors vers l'infirmière en hochant la tête et lui tendit la seringue à présent vide.

« Qu'on la surveille étroitement… Je ne veux pas qu'une fibrillation se reproduise à nouveau… Ça pourrait la tuer cette fois… »

« Bien, Docteur. »

A suivre…


	25. Deal

**Wild Nature**

Disclaimer: Thanks for letting us play with those wonderful characters.

Chapter 25 : Deal

Le _maresciallo_ Angelo Ferreri portait bien son prénom. D'un naturel avenant et plutôt sympathique, il n'avait pas aucun mal à s'attirer les faveurs de la gente féminine. Ses divers succès auraient pu lui attirer la jalousie de ses collègues masculins qui lui enviaient son humour subtil, mais il se trouvait qu'il était apprécié pour sa franche camaraderie et sa générosité. Travailleur acharné et méthodique, il était d'ailleurs de cette génération de policiers qui utilisaient plus leurs têtes que leurs relations pour monter dans la hiérarchie. A vingt sept ans, il était le plus jeune officier des _Carabinieri _en service, et aussi le plus talentueux.

En se rendant à l'hôpital, il se réjouissait à l'avance de faire la connaissance de Clarice Starling. Il connaissait la réputation sulfureuse de l'ex-enquêtrice du F.B.I. mais était heureux d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un qui savait analyser une situation et raisonner. Son bureau venait de résoudre une affaire de trafiquants d'art dans laquelle la jeune femme s'était retrouvée impliquée par un concours de circonstances extraordinaires. Une chance, car Starling avait bien failli y laisser la vie.

Il avait enfin cessé de pleuvoir mais la météo des prochains jours n'étaient guère optimiste. On avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée des sacs de sable contre la montée inexorable des eaux. Des passages de planches montés sur des parpaings avaient été installés aux endroits les plus fréquentés par la foule. Les Vénitiens prenaient ces incidents climatiques avec philosophie mais Ferreri, Toscan d'origine, ne s'y était jamais habitué.

Quand il arriva à l'hôpital, le soleil daigna enfin se montrer. La métamorphose se fit aussitôt, chassant la grisaille des façades et apportant un peu de réconfort aux vieilles pierres humides. C'était ce visage plus avenant de Venise que préférait Ferreri.

Il ne s'attarda pas dans les couloirs encombrés et se rendit au service de réanimation. Il salua son collègue en faction puis frappa à la porte de la chambre de Starling. Là, Ferreri eut la surprise de se trouver face à une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années qui n'était pas une infirmière.

« _Buongiorno__, signora_, je suis l'inspecteur Ferreri. »

« Jessica Parker. Entrez inspecteur, Clarice vous attend. »

La vieille dame s'effaça et Ferreri découvrit avec curiosité une femme d'environ trente cinq ans, aux yeux cernés, d'une grande pâleur qui le dévisageait intensément. _Voilà donc la fameuse Clarice Starling_, pensa t'il. _Un visage quelconque, mais pas désagréable. Avec un peu de maquillage et un regard moins dur, elle pourrait être jolie…_

« Miss Starling… » commença t'il en anglais. « Je ne serai pas long pour ne pas vous fatiguer…»

« Je vais mieux, inspecteur. C'est à votre intervention que je dois la vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je dirais plutôt à un concours de circonstances favorables. Vous avez eu de la chance. »

« Comment avez-vous su que j'étais prisonnière de ces personnes ? Qui sont-ils ? »

« Vous ignorez donc à qui vous avez eu affaire ?

« J'ai compris que j'ai été la victime d'un malentendu qui aurait pu mal tourner pour moi… »

« Hum… Vous permettez ? »

Clarice hocha la tête. Ferreri prit une chaise et s'installa avant de commencer.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Venise est une importante plaque tournante en Méditerranée pour le trafic d'antiquités. Avec les touristes, les riches collectionneurs, la configuration même des îles de la lagune qui recèlent de nombreuses caches, c'est l'endroit idéal pour échanger illégalement de l'art. Depuis plusieurs mois, nous étions sur la piste d'un important réseau de trafiquants. Un groupe particulièrement actif a attiré notre attention et après des semaines de surveillance, nous sommes passés à l'action. C'était il y a deux jours. »

« Mon intervention a précipité les choses, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Quelque peu, je l'avoue. D'autant que nous avons cru que vous agissiez pour le compte du F.B.I. Vos anciens collègues nous ont ensuite dits que vous aviez démissionné. Ils nous ont aussi prévenus que vous aviez le don de vous mettre dans des situations délicates. »

« Je suis certaine qu'ils ne se sont pas exprimés en ces termes… »

Ferreri eut un sourire indulgent qui ne démentait pas les propos de Clarice et reprit :

« Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée mêler à tout cela ? »

« J'ai cru apercevoir une personne familière au détours d'une rue. Je l'ai suivie mais elle avait disparu. Je suis revenue le lendemain pour interroger le voisinage à son sujet.»

« Une personne familière ?…» Ferreri se leva et ouvrit la porte. « Alberto ? Tu veux bien venir un moment ? »

Ferreri s'écarta et laissa entrer son collègue. L'homme salua Clarice et Jessica avec un sourire timide. Starling jeta un regard interrogatif vers Ferreri.

« Voici Alberto. C'est lui qui était chargé de la surveillance dans la Via Donatella ce soir là. Racontes-lui.»

« Vous m'avez vu alors que j'étais en planque. Comme vous me regardiez avec insistance, j'ai cru que vous m'aviez repéré alors je suis parti pour ne pas que vous révéliez ma présence aux suspects… »

« Vous ? C'était vous ? Mais… »

Clarice fronça les sourcils et observa le policier en civil en tâchant de comparer sa physionomie avec la silhouette dont elle gardait le souvenir. De taille et de corpulence moyenne, Alberto pouvait aisément passer pour Hannibal dans la grisaille d'une fin de journée, d'autant qu'il était vêtu du même imperméable ample et qu'il tenait entre ses mains un feutre noir.

Ferreri donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son collègue tout contrit.

« Mon vieil Alberto, ne fais pas cette tête ! Après tout, elle connaît toutes les ficelles du métier… Alberto nous a signalés le lendemain que vous étiez revenue dans la rue et que vous aviez éveillé les soupçons de Matteo, l'un des hommes de main. Nous avons gardé un œil sur vous jusqu'à ce que nous perdions votre trace. »

« Vous pouvez remercier l'inspecteur Ferreri pour son intervention, Mademoiselle. Sans lui et son insistance, vous ne seriez pas là, c'est sûr. »

« Alors merci pour tout, inspecteur. »

Ferreri hocha simplement la tête.

« Votre tortionnaire est en train d'être interrogé. Il finira par avouer car nous avons mis la main sur des preuves qui révèlent l'ampleur de leurs combines. En attendant d'en savoir plus, il a dit quelque chose de troublant à votre sujet… Que vous recherchiez un certain Adrian Keating ?… C'est bien ce nom qu'il a prononcé, Alberto, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le policier adjoint hocha la tête silencieusement. Le regard de Ferreri se focalisa sur celui de Starling.

« Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à cet homme ?

Ferreri était futé et avait immédiatement vu la faille dans les propos de Clarice qui se sentit soudain sur le qui-vive. Que répondre à cette question sans passer pour une obsédée des tueurs en série aux yeux d'un parfait étranger ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Miss Parker qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation et reporta son attention sur Ferreri qui l'observait attentivement.

« Déformation professionnelle, je suppose... » Clarice soupira. « Je lis la presse, inspecteur. Ce tueur m'intrigue… »

« Et derrière ce nom d'emprunt pourrait se cacher le Docteur Lecter, une de vos vieilles connaissances… »

Le ton était sarcastique. Habituée aux sous-entendus scabreux entre elle et Hannibal, Clarice ne releva pas et concéda cette éventualité.

« C'est possible, en effet. »

« Quelle est la véritable raison de votre venue à Venise ? »

Starling étouffa une protestation véhémente. Après tout, Ferreri ne faisait que son métier d'enquêteur. Le policier était insistant car il devait savoir que le F.B.I. la faisait surveiller et se méfiait d'elle. Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche, c'était la profondeur du lien qui l'attachait à Hannibal. Elle avait juste à ne révéler que le strict minimum pour qu'il la laisse tranquille.

« Je recherche un homme, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est ni le Docteur Lecter, ni Adrian Keating… »

« De qui s'agit-il alors ? »

« Je l'ignore. Je suis justement ici pour le découvrir. »

Ferreri eut une moue dubitative, montrant ainsi qu'il ne croyait pas un instant à son explication.

« Keating a été repéré il y a trois jours à Locarno, sur la frontière helvético-italienne, à 4 heures de voiture d'ici. Il a disparu depuis sans laisser de traces. » Ferreri fit une pause. « Avouez que c'est une étrange coïncidence… »

Clarice eut un geste cette fois-ci qui trahit son agacement.

« Dites-moi ce que vous pensez réellement, inspecteur. Vous croyez que je suis en voyage de noces à Venise avec un tueur en série ? »

Ferreri haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il envisageait cette possibilité, fut-elle folle.

« Vous n'êtes jamais venue en Europe, et il faut que vous vous trouviez au même moment dans le même secteur géographique que Keating. C'est troublant, non ? »

Starling se tut et fixa un point sur le mur devant elle. Pendant combien de temps encore devrait-elle justifier ses actes ? Elle avait décidé que c'en était fini et qu'elle laisserait désormais les gens penser ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Disposez-vous d'informations que nous n'avons pas ? » reprit Ferreri. « Lecter a-t-il pris contact avec vous ? »

« Non. »

« Continuez-vous votre croisade solitaire pour le piéger ? »

« Non... » Elle eut un rire de dérision. « J'ai appris à mes dépens que c'était inutile, à moins d'être suicidaire. »

« Êtes-vous venue le retrouver pour être avec lui ? » insista à nouveau Ferreri.

« Inspecteur, tout de même… » s'alarma Miss Parker, horrifiée par les propos du policier.

Clarice ne daigna pas même répondre cette fois. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Ferreri la considéra en silence, pendant que Jessica Parker affichait une mine réprobatrice et s'adressait sèchement à lui :

« Cette jeune femme vient de subir un grand traumatisme et est épuisée. Vous devriez partir maintenant, inspecteur. »

Ferreri l'ignora. Il avait encore une question à poser à Starling.

« Voudriez-vous collaborer avec moi sur la série d'assassinats attribuée à Keating ? »

Pour le coup, Clarice releva la tête, surprise et le dévisagea.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« A Interpol, on pense que Keating et Lecter ne font qu'un. Même la presse croit qu'il s'agit d'un seul et même homme. Personnellement, je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent. Il y a bien des similitudes troublantes dans le portrait robot dressé par les témoins et le rituel très organisé, presque méticuleux, des meurtres, mais si l'on regarde du côté des mobiles, il y a des incohérences. »

« Un copycat ?… »

« Peut-être… ou peut-être pas. A vous de me le dire… »

Ferreri regarda la jeune femme impassible. En apparence seulement, car la tempête faisait rage dans son esprit fatigué. Clarice avait déjà envisagé cette éventualité, puis l'avait abandonnée, envahie par le doute. Hannibal ne lui avait rien promis. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé non plus de renoncer à tuer. Pourtant, maintenant que Ferreri en parlait, l'espoir renaissait en elle qu'il puisse s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre qui ait commis ces atrocités.

« Vous aussi, vous pensez que c'est un petit nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit Ferreri.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Si je vous donnais accès à son profil, vous me diriez ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Pourquoi vous aiderai-je ? »

« Parce que vous voulez savoir et que la curiosité est la plus forte. »

Starling réfléchit, tentée par sa proposition. D'un autre côté, l'envie de se faire oublier était tout aussi tentante. Elle décida de passer un marché avec lui.

« Je vous donne mon avis, et seulement mon avis, puis ensuite, vous me fichez la paix. Je suis libre de ne pas poursuivre l'enquête et d'aller comme bon me semble. »

« Mais si je… »

« Ce sont là mes conditions et elles ne sont pas négociables. »

Ferreri lança un regard perplexe vers son collègue.

« Très bien, c'est un marché honnête. »

« Autre chose : je veux aussi connaître le nom d'un mécène de la ville. »

« La personne que vous recherchez ? »

« Oui. »

« Cela risque d'être compliqué. Venise ne survit que grâce à ses généreux donateurs, riches particuliers étrangers, associations, fondations ou grandes entreprises. Il me faudrait en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux mécène. »

« Trouvez un spécialiste qui m'apportera des réponses. »

« A quelle question ? » ricana le policier perplexe.

« Qui voue un culte à Janus ? »

Ferreri la regarda sans comprendre puis salua les deux femmes avant de quitter la chambre avec son adjoint.


	26. Parallel Fates

**Wild Nature**

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Tom Harris. Just borrowing them.

Chapter 26 : parallel Fates

Clarice Starling sortit de l'hôpital quatre jours plus tard sous les flashes indiscrets des photographes. Devant les caméras et les micros de journalistes avides qui essayèrent de collecter ses impressions, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Encore une fois, elle se serait bien passée de cette publicité qui la mettait à nouveau sous les feux dérangeants de l'actualité.

Rentrée à la pension, elle se pencha sur le profil d'Adrian Keating que Ferreri lui avait remis la veille. Dès le premier meurtre, le Docteur Lecter était clairement montré du doigt sans que son nom ne soit officiellement prononcé. Il était par conséquent difficile de faire la part des choses dans les comptes rendus des différents crimes, tellement les enquêteurs étaient persuadés qu'ils avaient affaire de nouveau à Hannibal le Cannibale.

En procédant méthodiquement comme on le lui avait appris au Département des Sciences du Comportement à Quantico, elle reprit tous les faits, et seulement les faits, pour essayer de les recouper ensuite avec ce qu'elle savait déjà des rituels de mort du Docteur. Ce furent des moments difficiles : se mettre dans la tête du tueur, imaginer ses moindres gestes sur la scène du crime, donner naissance à un scénario macabre, le faire avec le détachement nécessaire - le plus dur pour elle qui ne devait pas se laisser submerger par des sentiments parasites - analyser les différents témoignages avec recul, les photos prises sur place, les constatations, reprendre les rapports d'autopsie, fouiller les détails même les plus insignifiants, trouver des discordances, des similitudes… Elle passa les jours suivants à élaborer une théorie, sous l'œil de plus en plus inquiet de Jessica Parker qui la voyait se torturer mentalement.

Clarice ne dormit pas beaucoup tellement son esprit était en ébullition. Elle était pourtant épuisée physiquement et avait la sensation de dormir éveillée par phases de vingt minutes, comme un marin à bord d'un bateau lors d'une course en solitaire. Elle laissait faire car avec la fatigue accumulée, il lui était difficile de rester concentrée longtemps. Elle laissait alors sombrer son esprit et rêvait. Tout semblait alors se débloquer et les pièces du puzzle prenaient leurs places avec logique, ouvrant sur de nouvelles perspectives, mais aussi sur de nouveaux questionnements.

Ferreri avait appelé à plusieurs reprises, mais Jessica avait joué son rôle d'agent filtrant avec efficacité à la demande de Clarice. Ce serait elle qui, le moment venu, reprendrait contact avec le policier italien. Ce dernier lui avait tout de même transmis les coordonnées d'un homme qui s'occupait de « placements pour des gens fortunés ». Ferreri ne s'était pas étendu sur le sujet. Clarice soupçonnait que cet individu trempait dans des affaires malhonnêtes et que la police fermait les yeux sur certaines de ses activités pour pouvoir profiter de ses renseignements. Elle avait appelé un numéro sécurisé et exposé sa requête. L'homme avait simplement répondu qu'il ferait de son mieux avant de raccrocher.

*******

_Pendant ce temps à Zurich…_

Adrian Keating entra dans le restaurant et prit place à une table. Il était seul et ne semblait pas particulièrement se méfier. Ce qui trahissait deux choses : ou il était persuadé qu'il avait semé son poursuivant à Locarno et était trop sûr de lui, ou il avait suffisamment de sang-froid pour affronter le danger… _Quelle importance_, pensa Hannibal Lecter en l'observant, _dans les deux cas, le piège va se refermer sur lui inexorablement_. Cette fois, Keating ne parviendrait pas à s'échapper.

La chasse avait un goût particulier, un parfum excitant, qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis qu'il avait poursuivi un à un les assassins de Mischa et de ses parents. C'était une affaire personnelle, une atteinte à son honneur, car contrairement à la plupart de ses victimes, Keating était un rival, un prédateur comme lui, prêt à tout, même à mourir.

Les sentinelles du Docteur Lecter avaient suivi Keating depuis Locarno. Pas assez discrètement car le tueur s'en était aperçu et avait tenté de disparaître. Hannibal avait alors pris les choses en main et ordonné à Enzo de rappeler ses chiens de garde. Pendant deux jours – alors que Clarice échappait de peu à la mort – Hannibal avait patiemment observé son rival pour en savoir plus sur les motivations de ce tueur en série qui le copiait littéralement, jusque dans les moindres détails. Fidèle à ses habitudes, Hannibal était allé finalement rendre une petite visite à Keating pour mieux le cerner et sentir l'odeur enivrante de sa peur.

Passée la première minute de surprise, l'homme s'était étonnamment vite ressaisi et avait considéré leur rencontre comme un hommage du maître envers l'élève. Le Docteur Lecter avait immédiatement compris qu'il avait affaire à un fou dangereux, organisé et loin d'être délirant malgré son discours enflammé. Devant Lecter, Keating se livrait à un numéro d'acteur exprimant sa plus profonde admiration et son plus profond respect pour lui. Hannibal Lecter n'était pas flatté, mais plutôt agacé par le subterfuge. Au fur et à mesure que Keating parlait, le Docteur se rendait compte que ce tueur était méthodique, froid et que ses manœuvres n'étaient destinées qu'à endormir sa méfiance. Il s'aperçut aussi que l'homme voulait garder le contrôle de la situation et qu'il n'avait pas peur… Un fait inédit selon lui qui inspirait une terreur sans nom à ses victimes… Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans sa tête. Hannibal se tenait sur ses gardes avec raison, mais pas assez apparemment… Quand Keating avait rapidement compris qu'il avait signé son arrêt de mort en agissant ainsi de manière aussi grossière, il avait pris les devants et l'avait attaqué… Hannibal grimaça à cette pensée. La clavicule gauche du Docteur sur laquelle la lame du couteau du tueur avait glissé l'élançait encore deux jours après leur rencontre. Sans ses réflexes extraordinaires, Hannibal ne serait plus de ce monde. Il avait failli mourir parce qu'il avait sous-estimé Keating, l'homme qui avait décidé de perpétuer la légende d'Hannibal le Cannibale pour mieux le sublimer dans l'horreur. C'était un avertissement mais il ne referait plus la même erreur.

Maintenant, leur confrontation était claire :_ L'Autre_ – peu importe lequel - devait disparaître.

Pour Keating, c'était une sorte d'aboutissement et une naissance. Jusqu'alors, il tirait simplement plaisir à copier les rituels de mort du Docteur Lecter qu'il avait étudiés attentivement en se procurant clandestinement des rapports d'autopsie et des comptes rendus d'enquête via internet. A présent, il avait l'occasion de tuer son « père spirituel » pour mieux le dépasser et aller plus loin dans sa quête sanglante. A n'en pas douter, Keating affirmerait bientôt sa différence en imprimant son propre style sur ses futures victimes.

Comme une sorte de catharsis purificatrice, Lecter devait détruire ce double de lui-même, son propre reflet, pour se faire justice et atteindre une forme de rédemption. D'une part parce qu'il était unique et que Keating n'agissait que comme un vulgaire _copycat_, sans motivations réelles et profondes. Hannibal n'avait jamais tué avec gratuité, pour le plaisir de tuer : chaque acte meurtrier relevait soit de la vengeance, soit d'un désir profond de faire justice et de débarrasser le monde d'êtres nuisibles. En retirer un quelconque plaisir n'était pas le but en soi, contrairement à ce que Keating devait ressentir en ôtant la vie à ses victimes. D'autre part, parce que symboliquement, tuer Keating, c'était tuer le monstre en lui, tirer un trait sur le passé et renaître à la vie, à une nouvelle vie avec Clarice Starling en point d'orgue.

Naissances et morts. La vie ne tenait qu'à peu de choses. Hannibal avait eu vent de ce qui s'était produit à Venise pour Clarice et s'était étonné de leur _timing_ commun. A quelques heures l'un de l'autre, ils avaient failli mourir. Fallait-il voir cela comme un signe du destin ? Peut-être. L'humour du Grand Architecte de l'Univers, quel qu'Il soit, ne manquait jamais de lui échapper…

Hannibal observa Keating qui déjeunait tranquillement. Ce soir, il serait libre ou mort… ce qui revenait à la même chose…

*******

Clarice recevait du courrier en quantité pharaonique : des demandes d'interviews ; des invitations à des fêtes de la jet-set locale où elle serait l'attraction d'un soir ; des conférences organisées sur son nom pour parler de criminologie, etc… Parmi tout ce fatras, une lettre du F.B.I. attira son attention. En soupirant, elle l'ouvrit et vit ses doutes se confirmer : on la mettait en garde contre des ingérences dans des enquêtes policières. En tant que civile, elle ne pouvait apporter sa contribution à des affaires en cours qu'à la condition d'obtenir l'accord de son gouvernement. Une recommandation qui était facilement contournable, elle le savait. C'était une simple façon de garder le contrôle sur elle.

Bref, rien de nouveau ou de bien intéressant pour quelqu'un qui n'aspirait qu'à la tranquillité. Au moins, quelques farfelus lui faisaient des demandes en mariage plus ou moins originales. L'un d'entre eux acceptait même l'idée d'un « ménage à trois » avec Hannibal ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à la lecture de cette lettre, imaginant la tournure d'un dîner romantique « à trois »… Le monde était fou. Tout finit à la corbeille.

Pourtant, parmi tout ce courrier, elle reçut un carton d'invitation sur lequel un post-It mystérieux était collé, avec ces mots : « Le Donateur vous attend. » A sa lecture, son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite. Le carton était élégant et la conviait personnellement à une soirée costumée chez le Prince di Arnotti quelques jours plus tard. Elle se souvenait d'avoir aperçu le vieillard au Café Florian une dizaine de jours plus tôt… une éternité.

« Giuseppe di Arnotti ! » s'exclama Jessica Parker avec enthousiasme, quand Clarice lui montra le carton d'invitation. « Vous devez y aller. Il n'organise qu'un seul bal par an, très couru, toujours en dehors du Carnaval. Ses invités viennent du monde entier et sont triés sur le volet. »

Clarice avait enlevé le post-It qui venait du correspondant de Ferreri mais voulait en savoir plus sur le Prince.

« Est-ce un authentique prince vénitien ? »

« Oui, l'un des derniers. Les autres abandonnent tous leurs palais décrépis pour aller s'installer autour du Lac de Côme ou en Toscane… »

« Pourquoi est-il resté ici ? »

« Venise fait partie de lui. Il aime cette ville. Je le comprends. Il y a tant à y faire. »

« Et que fait-il pour Venise ? »

« Le Prince cultive ses relations, les fait se rencontrer, au profit principalement de ses œuvres humanitaires. Il fait construire des logements pour les plus démunis, finance des centres d'accueil pour les orphelins, des hôpitaux pour les enfants malades. Il a aussi un programme d'aide pour les jeunes travailleurs et des bourses d'études… »

« S'occupe-t-il aussi de mécénat ? »

« Oui, tout ça au travers de sa Fondation « Il Leone delle Sabbie » - Le « Lion des Sables » - en référence à Saint Marc, Saint patron de Venise. Il finance des travaux un peu partout dans la ville, et pas seulement pour la restauration de bâtiments culturels. Les canaux par exemple sont dans un tel état d'envasement qu'on ne peut plus circuler parfois quand le niveau de la lagune baisse… »

« Quand nous l'avons croisé au Café Florian, vous m'avez dit que sa vie était digne d'une tragédie grecque… »

« Oui, c'est vrai. D'après ce que je sais, ses parents ont été arrêtés par les Fascistes quand Mussolini était au pouvoir et Giuseppe ne les a plus jamais revus. Démuni, sans famille, il a dû fuir l'Italie avec son jeune frère, Marcello. Ils sont allés au Brésil. Marcello est tombé malade et est décédé peu de temps après. Giuseppe est devenu chercheur d'or et a travaillé dur. Après la guerre, il est revenu au pays où il s'est bâti une fortune en négociant des pierres précieuses. Il a racheté ensuite d'autres sociétés et s'est diversifié dans l'industrie du luxe. »

« Comment savez-vous cela ? »

« Je suis venue à Venise il y a trente ans. J'étais mannequin à l'époque et j'ai travaillé pour sa société. »

« N'êtes-vous pas invitée à ce bal ? »

Jessica Parker éclata de rire.

« Non, pas cette fois. C'est en principe une soirée caritative. Il faut en fait débourser cinq milles dollars pour y être convié… Si vous voulez vous trouver un riche célibataire, c'est une chance à saisir… »

Jessica Parker observa Clarice.

« Vous n'avez pas reçu cette invitation par hasard, n'est-ce-pas ? Di Arnotti est peut-être votre mystérieux mécène, bien qu'à mon avis, il ne voue pas un culte à Janus. »

« Qui sait ? Janus est un Dieu aux deux visages. Il y a peut-être une part d'ombre en cet homme ?… »

Jessica redonna le carton à Clarice.

« C'est une soirée costumée. Savez-vous ce que vous allez porter ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai… » Répondit Clarice en faisant la grimace.

« Pas de panique. Je connais une couturière qui travaille à _La Fenice_. Elle va vous arranger une robe et vous fournir un masque. Vous serez magnifique. »

Clarice eut un sourire. « Jessica, que ferais-je sans vous ? »

« Venez, allons la voir. Il est temps de sortir de vos papiers sordides et de vous changer les idées. »

_A suivre…_


End file.
